Black Phantom
by Black Phantom 1412
Summary: Back when the KID first flew through the night on his wings of white, he was joined by another fellow phantom who flew on wings of black. Now with the new KID, will he return to the sky?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Shinichi stood in front of the backstage mirror, straightening his black tie. He had temporarily left his much loved blue suit and bow tie back in the dressing room, and was now wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and black loafers. He sighed and walked closer to the curtain and pulled them back the slightest crack to look at the crowds on the other side.

Well ok, maybe he was over reacting a little, he was looking out onto a small restaurant, with a few tables laid out in front of a small stage built from wooden boxes, so it was easily moved if an occasion should need more room. Various people were in there, enjoying their evenings, eating out with their friends, lovers and their children, most of who where bouncing in their seats in excitement.

Shinichi had to suppress a small yell as a hand was suddenly paced on his shoulder; he turned to see a face, not much unlike his own smiling at him. Kaito pulled him back from the curtain and walked over to a large box filled with various props and pulled out two red roses

"Nervous?" Kaito asked him, securing one rose to his jacket with a small pin

"Nervous? Nervous!" Shinchi turned back to the curtain "I'm about to go out in front of a whole load of strangers, who despite a false name are extremely likely to recognise me, do something that has only ever been tried in your living room, and run the chance of when messing up never been taken seriously ever again," He turned back to Kaito with a small smile "Of course I'm not nervous"

Kaito chuckled and walked up to shinchi, pinning the other rose to his collar "'Sometimes a trick may fail, but you mustn't bring it to the audiences attention. Always keep your cards hidden….'"

"'And keep a good poker face' Tochi-ochan's main advice." Shinichi smiled at Kaito at the memories of his uncle and Kaito's father ran through his mind

"Right" Kaito nodded "Besides, you've got the blood of Japan's greatest actress in you, you'll be fine" Kaito barley had a few seconds to duck Shinchi's playful punch

"I am NOT like my mother!"

A stage hand stuck his head around the edge of the door where Shinichi and Kaito where waiting "Nearly time, get in place" the man left again as Kaito grinned widely, speed walking to the centre of the stage, blocked only from view by the curtain. Shinichi took hi place next to him, and felt the nervousness returning upon hearing the voices on the other side. And the loud call of the restaurant owner getting everyone settled down.

"'Sometimes a trick may fail….'" Kaito said, placing some items in a hidden pocket inside his coat.

**Presenting our newest act**

"' But you mustn't bring it to the audience's attention…." Shinichi continued, straightening out his sleeve

**Two 15 year old promising magicians**

"' Always keep your cards hidden….'" Kaito turned grinning to him

**Kaito and Arthur Kuroba **

"'and always keep a good poker face'" Shinichi finished, returning the grin


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shinichi sighed, chewing absentmindedly on the end of his pencil. It was just another boring long day in school. It's not like he hated school, it just got boring going over thing he already knew. He attempted to hide a yawn behind his hand, but it still caught attention off the girl sitting nearby. Ran frowned at him, but he avoided eye contact pretending he didn't notice. He'd been up late last night practicing with Kaito for a new trick involving 16 doves who also had to be trained; you wouldn't believe the mess they made of the practice room flying into things. They had decided to save Kaito's furniture by practising in one of the Kudo's mansion's larger rooms some time ago, but even without the journey home added in it always made him exhausted.

"Shinichi…..Shinichi, SHINICHI!" Shinichi was pulled out of his thoughts by the fist that suddenly decided to destroy his desk. He slowly looked up to see one very annoyed Ran "The bell went ages ago! What's wrong with you, you've been out f it all day!"

"Ah, sorry Ran. I-I was just…" Shinichi entertained the idea of telling her about his night performance job, "Just thinking about and interesting detective novel that I've been reading." But threw it out of the window, he'd NEVER hear the end of it.

"Gezz, come on or I'll leave you next time" Ran turned and left the room, accepting that as the truth.

Shinichi begun to gather his books into his bag and went after her _No, that's not it, it's Kaito_

A few weeks ago, Kaito KID, the moonlight magician, had resurfaced after 8 long years. At first Kaito had bragged about how even though KID was cool how he was much better and he was going to prove it. But last week, after the Moon's Pupil heist, Kaito became depressed and quiet. Sure most people just saw him laughing as always, but under that poker face of his was pain and sadness. It's probably because Toichi died shortly after KID disappeared the first time, maybe he was remembering again.

* * *

Kaito was sat in the Kaitou KID base looking over his dad's old files, his favourite dove Shiro nestled in his lap and Jii helping him tidy up. "Ya know, its almost depressing Jii."

Jii looked up from the boxes he was moving. "What's wrong, young master"

"Dads been doing these all along for years and I've never even suspected him, I mean…..KID at the same time as dad….." Kaito sighed and closed the file.

Jii walked over to him "Young master, you know I will help you in any way I can, you need only to ask me"

"Thanks Jii, I'm glad dad at least had you to help."

Jii chuckled "Not just me, back then if you remember there was someone else, though he left shortly after for 'unknown reasons'"

Kaito looked up frowning as Jii dug out one of the earlier files and handed it to him. Kaito looked at him, then opened the file and begun skimming the pages. It looked like most the others in layout, it had the target, information on it, and a photo copy of the heist note. But at the bottom of this note there were two signatures (AN I don't picture Toichi using the doodle but a really fancy signature) one saying "KK" and the second was "BP" Kaito frowned and looked closer at the notes, and found that while some where his fathers clean and precise writing, the second looked like it had been wrote very quickly but was still clear to read.

"Wh-who was it?" Kaito looked to Jii in confusion, but Jii only sighed.

"He was called The Black Phantom. Young Master, please forgive me, but I cannot tell you." Jii looked at the flipped painting of Toichi, it was showing him in his stage suit "The first time I met him though was when Toichi-san asked me to paint that painting for him, I also did one of him. He and Toichi-san where close, trust me when I say he did not abandon him." Jii turned back to Kaito, his eyes filled with saddened memories "He had to leave the country for quite a few months, so they planned the black phantom to disappear for some time before he actually left. If I recall correctly they faked him breaking a leg." Jii chuckled "Needless to tell you how much Nakomori-kun was attacking hospital patients looking for him, no cheek was left un-pinched. However, while he was gone….." Jii started to trail off, but Kaito could tell,

"Dad died…no, was murdered."

"Yes."

Silence filled the small room, only broken by the occasional coo from Shiro who was still happily sat in Kaito's lap. Eventually Jii walked over to the painting

"You know, I think your room could do with an emergency entrance," He turned smiling affectionately at Kaito "What do you think?"

Kaito placed Shiro on his shoulder "I think dad would like that"

* * *

**Right, I don't know where I'm going with this, but hey. I know im not the best writer but please no flames.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Review replies**

**AkemiXchan- It is as you demand!**

**Kaycee-x John Cenaholic- It's a well known fact that you're your own worst critic, but thank you so much for saying so, really. As for the rest, wait and see, who knows, Kaito may mess this all up and Jii would have to stand in, poor man**

**Miyanoai- Yes its finally been written down 8D, and thanks for pointing that out, I will fix it soon**

**V- Because you asked nicely, here it is :3**

Chapter 2

Shinichi grinned as he bounced a black and white coloured football off his foot in his library, his dove Yuki watching from her perch on top of a couch. He'd just got back from a case where for a nice change, nobody died! Well, the robbers would have likely killed the people they were impersonating had they the chance, but Shinichi had been told by one of the hostage's friends, a classmate of his, that her friend had been missing for several days. A quick follow up later and the poor criminals had Megure-keibu banging down their door. The ball began to increase in speed as Shinichi became more pleased with the result as he thought of it, Yuki's head bobbing in almost comical timing, sure he liked a good murder mystery but its even better when the murder is solved before it had a chance to happen.

Suddenly the small dove's brain gears clicked back to the training sessions from just the other day involving stealing juggling balls while being juggled from the two magicians, and she figured now was the time to practice. Unfortunately in her excitement to please her owner with the speed of learning she forgot one very important thing, namely that the ball was far too big for her small claws. Poor Yuki flew at the ball, colliding with is full force, much to Shinichi's surprise and horror. The ball went bouncing off the wall as Shinichi picked up the dazed dove, knocking over many stacks of books finishing by smacking a painting of his dad square in the face.

Shinichi looked at the ball innocently rolling to a stop, and then looked up at the paining it was beneath. "I'll give you one good point, Yuki that was one hell of a shot."

Said dove flapped her way over to a desk where she hung her head low, clearly sorry for the mess she had caused as Shinichi begun gathering the books that had the unfortunate fate of being in the balls path. "Its ok," He told her in a soft voice "I shouldn't have been messing in her anyway." Shinichi looked around the circular room, filled with shelves on almost all walls, apart from a gap in-between the shelves where a painting of his dad was held on the wall. Just looking at it gave Shinichi the small nagging urge to facepalm. The painting had a backdrop of 19th centaury London, with his dad stood wearing an inverse coat, holding in one hand a writers notebook, and in the other his leading character, Night Barons mask. Shinchi chucked mentally, "Trust dad to ask for that." Shinichi walked over to inspect for any damage, his dad said that the paining was important to him but not for money, rather a personal feeling. Shinichi never really understood that, but he respected his father enough not to mess with something that close to him.

As he got closer, his breath caught in his throat and his hart did a small jump, the paining had shifted and he could see inside of the frame! His first thought was that the canvas had become slack and was falling off the frame, but the closer he got he noticed that the paining didn't seem pulled or stretched in anyway but rather at an angle. Curiosity more than peaked, he gently tapped the edge of the paining and it slowly spun on rusty gears to show a hidden path behind it.

Yuki flew over to sit on Shinichi's shoulder as he gazed down the long corridor that seemed to go into a hidden basement. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the old phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat' but the detective side of his mind kicked that to the darkest depths of his mind yelling at it 'good thing I'm not a cat then!'

* * *

Kaito was happily sat in class during break, reading the morning newspaper. The media where going mad about his latest announcement about the heist later tonight, he had declared he was to 'steal' the Edoka clocktower. He felt a bubble of anticipation rising in his chest, he'd been planning this for weeks, this was defiantly going to be one of his….._No…_Kaito's grin reached face splitting levels as he looked at a recent photo of his alter-ego, _one of KID's greatest heists._

All happy thoughts of a wonderful mayhem filled world brought on by a certain white wearing magician thief where stopped as KID's image was suddenly tore in half by a very angry Aoko. Kaito looked sadly at the newspaper confetti, vaguely aware of yet another 'KID is a bad guy blah blah blah my dad will catch him blah' rant of Aoko. He then grinned as he brushed his fingers over the spare hidden in his desk and picked up a small weak smoke bomb in his hand. He then gathered some of the paper still falling around into his hand to cover it, only to let it go off and quickly pull the spare paper out. He smiled softly as he saw the brief flash of amazement run across Aoko's face, and then they fell back into their normal schedule of 'friendly' arguments.

"Good morning, Kuroba-kun." Kaito suppressed a shiver as Akako slid next to him, leaning over his shoulder, her glared lightly at her in annoyance, almost looking like his cousin if it wasn't for the hair. "Why be so mean, I just wanted to deliver a warning"

"What did your crystal ball tell you?" He asked in obvious sarcasm

"Actually if was from Lucifer." Akako said, brushing off Kaito's tone "He said at your heist tonight, you may very well make the strongest ally you could ever have, or run the risk of creating the biggest threat you may ever face."

"I've already told you, I'm not KID, I'm much cooler" Kaito said out of tradition though he knew it made no difference.

"Listen to me or ignore me, I have warned you." Akako said softly, walking back to her desk where her army of fan boys where waiting for her,

"Creepy woman," Kaito muttered, sliding behind his new newspaper "She really knows how to ruin a mood."

However, Kaito soon chased away the evil mood and ushered in maddens by the yelling of one simple phrase, "OH AOKO, WHITE IS TOTLY YOU'RE COLOUR!"

* * *

**Sorry if I seem to take a while with any future updates, but I am trying. On a side note, am I the only one thinking the long in captcha-thingies are getting ridiculous, it took me like 20 refreshes to get one I could read!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Kaycee-x John Cenaholic ****– I know, poor Jii needs more luvs. That spelling mistake is fixed now, I have always struggled with spelling simple words. And I was really expecting to be really busy tonight as my collage gave out our art exam papers today, but the categories this year are really good so I didn't have to panic too much and go do research, so I did this instead.**

**Chelseaj500**** – yes that awesome little episode, I'm trying to sort of still follow the cannon plot so I wanted to start with the first time Shinchi meets KID. And again, spelling hates me, but I try (Yay for bad excuses)**

**Chibi no Curse ****-**_**vi ringrazio persona gentile**__**. **_**How did I ever pass my engish class with all the mistakes I make -_-**

**SophieG0122****- Here is your update**

Chapter 3

Shinichi fumbled for a few seconds for the pocket torch he always kept on him, then turned it on, illuminating the dark corridor. The passage way had clearly not been used for some time, and led to a set of steep stairs going down under the house. Shinichi stood unsure at the top for a short while, wondering if he really wanted to know what was down there, but he soon found himself descending the dark damp smelling stairs and quickly found himself stood in front of a reinforced door. The door had a complicated lock, but Shinichi grinned, the kind that was dubbed by Aoko as _The Kaito Grin_, pulled out a Swiss army knife and after a few moments the door was slowly opening.  
"Good thing Kaito's a damn good teacher." He said, turning to Yuki, who was still on his shoulder, "Not that I'll EVER say that when he's in earshot." (Somewhere in Edoka, said magician sneezed)

Shinichi nervously walked around the door into what seemed to be a large room, completely dark if not for the light from his torch. As he took the first few steps forwards, a whirring noise came from behind him he glanced over his shoulder just to see the last bits of light from outside being trapped away by the painting which had spun itself back in place. For a couple of long feeling moments, Shinichi panicked, fearing that he may not be able to get out, but dull lights slowly flickered on overhead. He glanced around as he put away the torch, and soon his eyes fell on an old hidden tripwire that seemed to set off whenever someone walked between them and interrupted the magnets used. Shinichi was now even more sure that his dad did this, as it was something he'd likely use to make sure a person didn't leave their room after a certain time, not that he was talking from experience. While Shinichi found an odd time to relive some of his…..none personal experiences with tripwires, Yuki fluttered off his shoulder and perched on a long sticking out metal pole set into a mirrored wall, and begun preening herself.

Shinichi got up and took in the rest of the room. It was a fairly large room, likely the same overall length of the house altogether, with a few doors which likely lead to other entrances, which he made a mental note to look into later. There where also groups of items around, in one corner was a collection of models of various items, the largest being a hang glider hanging from the roof in black, with various sketches on the table below it, and a photo of two gliders, the second being white. As he looked further, he saw stacks of files, which after a quick glance where all sorted by date in his dads handwriting, and piles of labelled boxes which littered both the floor and shelves, saying a variety of things such as trial smoke bombs, test sleeping gas, spare cards (which was sub-divided into metal and paper, which just pain made him stare).

Eventually, his eyes fell back on Yuki, who was slowly starting to doze. Shinichi whistled quietly to her, planning on attempting to reopen the paining or try another entrance and put her in the coop with the others. Yuki lazily looked at him and shuffled her way down the pipe, only planning on flying over when she reached the end, but fluttered madly to regain her balance when the bar suddenly dropped a short distance. She flew over to the safety of the desk, as she and Shinchi watched the glass wall slide away to reveal a hidden compartment, mechanical arms holding out various items of clothing, and shelves stocked with various items. Shinichi slowly walked forwards to it, looking at the clothes that where being held out to him, a suit as black as night with matching trousers and shoes, with a blood red undershirt with a deep blue silk tie, along with a tall and proud black top hat with a ribbon around it matching the shade of the shirt with two black gloves sticking out of a pocket that appeared to be made of a silk like fabric. On one of the shelves, a dark silver gun sat on the shelf, but I was an odd build and was clearly hand made, and on top of it sat a monocle made of the same dark silver metal, with a string attached to it falling off the edge of the shelf where an innocent charm swung on the end, a red charm with a white design of a clover on it. Shinichi slowly picked up the gun and monocle, turning them over in his hands. These where doubtlessly the same as the ones used by the thief in the papers, the Kaitou KID, but why here, and the suit…..

Shinichi closed his eyes, thinking deeply. He remembered looking into the KID when he resurfaced, and recalled and accomplice from the start called Black Phantom, but he disappeared after a heist gone wrong where he had broken a leg, which may have crippled him for life.  
_No…._Shinichi thought, piecing it together in his head _KID, is a magician, and a damn good one at that, __'Sometimes a trick may fail, but you mustn't bring it to the audiences attention.' 'Always keep a good poker face,' Tochi_-_ochan lived by those rules, it's the first thing every magician learn. So what they saw was what KID and Phantom wanted them to see, _Shinichi's eyes snapped open as the pieces begun lining up, and he begun walking to the stairs leaving the clothes hanging out, Yuki flying after him. _Dad's a writer he often disappears for long amounts of time. A leg injury set weeks before he leaves is a perfect way to cover it up and not draw immediate attention for the Phantoms absence without reason. _

Shinichi had at this point reached the top and looked at the paintings back for any hints as to how to open it. Instead, where he expected gears or maybe even just a plain back, there was another equally detailed painting, it showed a figure stood in front of the moon, his long cape blowing in the wing blocking it out partly, his gloved hands confidently folded across his chest, a face sporting a smug grin wearing a large black top hat which was covering one of his eyes leaving the other covered by a dark silver monocle. If Shinichi had even the smallest doubt left about what he had discovered, it was discarded at the sight of that smile. Even on canvases, the artist had perfectly caught his dads knowing grin that he had seen on the times he joined his dad at a crime scene, the smugness that told you he knew everything you where thinking and nothing was going your way from now on. He slowly pushed the painting again, and it spun out back into the safe and familiar sight of the library, which Shinichi practically fell into as he collapsed in the chair, Yuki flying out the window, most likely to the coop which he had set up some time ago in the attic.

Shinichi wasn't sure how long he lay there, turning over the newest discovery of his dad's life, his detective brain for once confused on just what to do, his fingers more than once danced lightly over the familiar numbers on the phone, but never adding the pressure needed to actually dial them. Eventually, his resolve sorted, he pressed three numbers that where more than familiar to him, even being able to clear identify there loud and distinctive beeps easily. After an eternity of rings, he finally reached the other side as a mans voice answered his call.  
"Hello police, Kudo Shinichi here. I'd like to speak to Megure please." Shinichi was put on hold for a few seconds while the person proceeded to put him through, Shinichi steeled himself for what he was about to do.  
"Hello Megure-keibu? No, no ones dead, but I would like to ask you something."

**So yeah, Shinichi's dad way the Black Phantom, so hands up who saw that coming? So yeah, life's starting to happen, I've got my art exam papers so who knows what's going to happen, but the themes didn't seem too bad so I probably won't be too busy with them.**

**On a side note, in the pet shop that I volunteer at (only a small place run by a friend of mine) a guinea pig ha given birth to 3 very healthy pups which we've nicknamed spot dot and _splodge (I take not blame for these) _****_Also a person brought in 3 baby rabbits some time ago which her rabbit had unexpectedly when she got it from another pet shop (Always make sure when you buy them that they weren't housed same gender if you don't want to bring home a female who may be expecting) two black and one white and caramel. The two black rabbits have been bulling the caramel one, so she's been moved into her own hutch and put under my care/adopted by me until she is strong enough and confident enough to be sold. Any name suggestions?_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chelseaj500 – I think that whenever the police station get a call from Shinichi/Conan they instantly think "Someone's Dead"**

**Bunnies Bunnies SHALL RULE R – I LOVE your idea, the bunny has been called Haibara on her hutch and Ai by us all, though J (the one who owns the shop) was rather confused as to why I called the black rabbits Chianti and Vermouth, or why I laughed so much when he suggested Vodka.**

**Arcy911913 – thank you :3**

**Kaycee-x John Cenaholic – I know, he needs his own number to ring. I think we all knew that his dad was going to be the Black Pahntom, but I like the idea of Shinichi being clueless and him still not knowing who KID is. Heres the next one, hope you like this one to.**

***~~~~Right I know that canonly Kaito knows Hakuba and he's already worked with the taskforce before. But here he's not and this is all taking place before. Also, Aoko knows that Kaito is Shinichi Kudo's cousin, but she hasn't ever met him before and it's the same with Ran and Shinichi, but she knows even less about Shinchi's cousin as Kaito isn't as famous as Shinichi, so she probably just knows Shinichi's uncle was a famous magician.~~~~****

Chapter 5

Later that night, at the Beika police station, Inspector Megure was waiting on the roofs helicopter pad for Shinichi. It had taken some persuading, but he convinced the higher ups to allow both him and Shinichi to replace the normal officers for tonight's air patrol. '_Heh', _Megure thought '_More like they're trying to get on Shinichi's good side. I swear they're doing everything short of throwing themselves at his feet to get him to even consider joining the force.'_

"Megure-keibu!" Megure looked up to see Shinichi running onto the pad, still wearing his school jacket trousers and shirt, his hair was a mess and his shirt was untucked and the top buttons were open.  
"Kudo-kun, what's wrong with you?" Megure asked as Shinichi accepted a helmet that an officer handed to him, troubled by the normally neat teen's appearance. "You look a mess."  
Shinichi turned and smiled to him "Ah, I've just been a bit busy. Anyway shall we." Shinichi was already entering the helicopter, eager to end the conversation, an attempt which didn't go unnoticed by Megure. But he climbed into the other seat and the helicopter slowly begun its journey.

Megure turned to Shinichi. He was staring out of the window but his eyes where lost and unfocused, a disturbing sight for his face "So, Kudo-kun" Shinichi's eyes snapped back to this world and turned to him "Why the sudden interest?"  
Shinichi smiled and turned his gaze back out the window, but this time looking to the tall clock tower now visible over the skyscrapers.  
"I guess you can say some new evidence has caught my curiosity."

* * *

Kaito ginned a predator's smile as he stalked up to the edges of the crowds. The heist was very soon, and the area was already filled with police and KID fans everywhere. Well, plus one anti-KID fan, even from the distance he could hear Aoko's Nakomori genes at work with her loud voice shouting "Go home KID!" He pulled his black baseball cap down over his eyes, he was wearing a plain none stand out civilian outfit, easily forgotten with the countless other people mixing together to see tonight's heist.

The officers where all crowding around the main entrances preventing any fans from entering, allowing Kaito to sneak past them and wait in the parking lot. He glanced in the cars and soon found what he was after. On one of the cars front seat was a police notebook. Grinning, he slipped back into the nearby foliage and settled down to wait.  
It only took a short while until a taskforce member came to the car, looking sheepish. Kaito silently ran up behind him when he leaned in the car, and gave him a close up introduction to his infamous sleeping gas, the poor man never stood a chance. Kaito lay him down on the back seat

Kaito glanced at the watch he had taken from the man's wrist "Only twenty eight and a half minutes left…" He sat down on the front seat and looked at the man, then begun applying a face mask. That's what he loved about the new taskforce members; they're always so nervous at least one forgets something but are too scared of Nakomori to tell him when they go to retrieve it. Kaito pulled out an identification card from the man's inside pocket, "Single, 27 years old, Sensui Yoichi. Right lets go."

* * *

Shinichi impatiently tapped his fingers on the seats arm rest, waiting for a reply from the other end of the radio headset he was wearing. He'd been put through to a man working under the head of the KID taskforce who was now filling him in on all of the officer's current locations, while Shinichi compared them to a blueprint he had of the towers building. '_The officers are all around every entrance, so the only way for KID to get in would be to slip in as one of them.' _"What security measures do you have against him using a disguise?" Shinichi asked scanning the view out of the window for any entrances he may have missed.  
"Ah, we ask to see the police ID, and then ask for the name and date of birth." The man answered.  
'_So, he has to use an existing officer rather than just making a replica of the uniform. But I'm sure he can easily remember the information.' _Shinichi scanned a file he had on him, seeing that KID seemed to have a perfect memory being able to accurately enter various lock combinations after only glancing at it for a split second.  
"Right," Shinichi said to get the mans attention "The next time an officer comes up and you check for KID ask for his ID number," Shinichi grinned _The Kaito Grin_ "Time to use his abilities against him."

* * *

Kaito suppressed a grin as the taskforce member checked his police ID and asked for his details. He had already remembered what was on the card.  
"Right," Said the man, holding out the notebook with the card under it "And your ID is?"  
Kaito instantly remembered it "628605-524810 sir."

The room was filled with silence as everyone processed what was just said, Kaito raised his hand to his mouth '_Oh no'  
_The man slowly raised up his arm to point at him, Kaito already running down the hall with the taskforce hot on his heels "K-Kaitou KID!"

* * *

Shinichi grimaced as his headset broadcasted the sounds of chaos that had erupted on the other end. _'Baro' _he scolded the man silently _'You should have acted like it was normal then caught him when he couldn't run off.'_ "Calm down everyone" Shinchi said down the headset, trying to bring back some order "The first thing he's going to do is try to escape where there's no one else so as to continue his plans. Split into your units and run down every possible exit."  
"Unit D" Came the voice of a taskforce member "We've just sighted KID running into a restroom, continuing…..wha…" The officer was clearly distressed "Sir, we've lost him in the restroom on the third floor, he's disappeared."  
"Don't worry, he must still be nearby" In just a few seconds Shinichi had the plans fort the floor and was scanning the rooms layout, he then spotted the rout KID must have used and smiled. "Inside the restroom should be a vent. Are the screws loose on it?"  
Shinichi waited a few seconds then received a positive reply "Then he must have gone inside. Continue the pursuit."

* * *

Kaito was only halfway through the shaft when a light shone behind him and a voice called "Its him, I can see him!"  
'_Hey hey hey!" _Kaito thought panicking, as he had already started taking off the disguise and was using his real face _"They're really sharp today! But, is this really the inspector?"_ Kaito continued his journey at an increased speed to keep ahead of the man behind him, using his smaller build to keep ahead "_But just who could it be?"_

* * *

Back in the helicopter, Megure's phone was ringing. Megure answered it, but only to pull it away as Nakomori's famous loud voice came from it "Megure, is that you! This is my jurisdiction!"  
Megure recoiled at the voice from the phone and begun attempting to calm the inspector "Sorry sorry, I promised him for a ride in the helicopter. Besides there's no harm in….." Megure didn't get to finish as a hand took the phone from his hold.  
Shinchi brought the phone to the ear not covered by the headset "Inspector I don't mean to be a disruption. But if you want KID then please listen." Shinichi said, unknowingly testing the already tense Inspectors patience "His plans are already disrupted as he couldn't reach the towers top, so we are best attacking him now while his plans aren't going 100%"  
"You brat," The inspector growled "Just who do you think you are!"

Shinichi grinned "Kudo Shinichi, a detective"  
Shinichi couldn't help but smirk as he heard the two officers at the other end discussing him, saying he was famous for solving many difficult murder cases, only to recoil as he got his first experience of Nakomori's famous yell down his ear  
"We're after a thief here! This is a police matter. You two need to leave now!"  
"Inspector Nakomori!" A voice said urgently in the background "the officer that the boy guided has found KID and is in close pursuit."  
"What!" Shinichi grinned, and turned his headset back on.

* * *

Kaito grinned as he finally reached his goal and quickly loosened the vent cover. Behind him he could hear the man asking the person on the radio for instructions. Kaito ginned as he pulled off the cover, these air vents where like a maze and where extremely hard to remember fro most people and unless the taskforce had tracking bugs on them, which he didn't find on the one he knocked out before so he was pretty sure, the person would have no idea where they are and didn't know his plan. Kaito slipped out, and balanced himself on top of the exit, still holding the radio.

After a short wait the mans head popped out and begun looking around. Kaito brought the radio to his mouth and imitated the mans voice, "I've found him!" the man looked up in shock at him "He's on the fourth floor and has taken off the uniform! Send backup immediately!" Kaito clicked off the radio as the man begun to move  
"K-K-Kaitou KI….." And yet again he had an introduction for his sleeping gas. Kaito leaned down and gently placed the man back inside the vent  
"Goodnight"

Kaito looked up to the clock face, it had just moved to midnight and the clocks loud chimes where echoing all around. He quickly climbed the scaffolding as the smoke was released from the timed devices he had already set up, just as he reached the top, the screen had come down and the climbed the emergency ladder to the top, and jumped off, grabbing the centre of the face where that hands where attached. He then pulled out a pen and wrote the code he had previously come up with.

He had only a few seconds to compose himself and get into position when Nakomori's head popped out of the hole leading to the mechanics room, almost comically.  
Nakomori looked at him in shock "Kaitou KID!" Nakomori pulled out the radio, but Kaito shot it out of his hand with his card gun, "Please forgive me inspector" He said, using his KID voice, deep and serious "But I don't have the time for games tonight. I only wanted for attention to be brought to the clock." KID kicked the clocks holders with his foot making Nakomori notice the code under KID's feet. "This is a code for you all to solve." KID, then looked up as the screen started to brush against his face, and he could hear the sound of a helicopters blades very close by.

* * *

Shinichi leaned out of the helicopters door holding onto the safety bar with one hand, and Megure's gun with the other. The detective side of his mind began to race as he aimed at the top rope securing the screen the clock. Just by shooting that rope, the whole screen would fall away. With the helicopter so close he wouldn't be able to use the hang glider to get way like his usual escape. He was also certain that someone was at the entrance and if KID tried climbing the side of the tower he'd be caught easily.  
But, as Shinchi's finger squeezed on the trigger, something when through him, making his chest tighten and his mind still for a second. Then, without thinking, Shinichi moved his aim, and shot out one of the lower ropes, making the screens corner come lose, but leaving it hanging from the tower.  
Shinichi was aware of protests from Megure which he instinctively brushed aside, then he shot out the second rope, letting the whole bottom of the screen fly free.

* * *

KID looked to the helicopter in confusion, surely the person in there was the one who's been guiding the taskforce. He should have noticed that shooting out the whole screen. He decided to use the given opportunity though, and aimed his card gun up at the final rope and cut it. He jumped out with the sheet, lightly opening his glider to slow his fall, seeing Nakomori leaning out of the hole after him.  
As he hit the floor trapping some people under it with him, he switched into his normal outfit and ran out with the rest of the confused and panicking people.

A short while later, Kaito was walking around the edges of the crowd looking for Aoko, sure she was still here. He finally spotted her, stood waiting for her dad, just like the first time he met her in front of this very tower. He smiled softly as he held his hand in front of her, making a thornless red rose appear in it.  
"Here, I'm Kuroba Kaito. It's nice to meet you."  
Aoko turned to him, her face brightened by a large smile at the flower he offered her "Kaito!"

* * *

Much later that night, Shinichi was sat again in the library on the sofa, Yuki on his knee. He stroked her while reading over the code that KID had left on the clock, even though he solved it the second he saw it. He placed the notebook down on a side desk and looked up at the painting. He had flipped it shortly after coming in to show the reverse of the picture, the Black Phantom.  
"'I will not give this clock to anyone' eh." Shinichi asked to no one in particular "Just who is Kaitou KID? And why couldn't I catch him?" that was what confused him the most. He had a clear shot of capturing **the **Kaitou KID, and he knowingly blew it. But he didn't feel like he'd done something wrong. Like some sort of instinct had told him not to do it, not his detective instincts, but something else. Shinichi groaned and buried his head in his hands, trying to will away the headache had felt slowly creeping up on him.

The phone started ringing a short while later, Shinichi glanced at it, and then at the clock, it was nearly 2 in the morning. He glanced at the phones screen then picked it up.  
"Kaito this had better be good" He lightly growled, not really angry with his cousin and Kaito could probably tell to  
"Ah sorry Shinichi" Kaito apologised causing Shinichi to snort  
_No your not _"It's alright, what do you want Kaito?"  
"Ah," Kaito hesitated for a few seconds, as if deciding on what to ask him "Nothing much, it's just that I heard from Nakomori that you where at the heist tonight and you nearly caught KID."  
Shinichi raised his eyebrows at this, but then remembered Kaito had a friend he hadn't properly met before who was the inspector's daughter, "Yeah, I called Megure-keibu last minute and asked for a ride with him in the patrol helicopter and joined him there, why?"  
"Well," again, Kaito hesitated "He said you where the one who shot the screen. I was watching it from the ground through some binoculars, you know trying to get a good look at what was going on" Shinichi nodded even though Kaito couldn't see "And you shot the bottom two the KID shot the top one" Again he nodded "Shinichi, why didn't you shoot the top first?"  
Shinichi took a small gasp, realizing that if anyone knew what he would have done, it would be Kaito. He puzzled over what to say, then sighed in defeat. "I couldn't"  
"Eh"  
Shinichi tried to think of a way to explain why to him "it- it was like I had this feeling" he begun "like, like some instinct was telling me that I didn't want to see KID caught." Shinichi sighed "Kaito, did I do the right thing?"  
Silence reined over the line for a few seconds, and Shinichi begun to wonder if Kaito had hung up, until he said in a rare serious voice "Right and wrong some people say is white and black, but there's one point where the two colours must mix and form a grey zone. I can't say because I don't know if KID's in the black or the grey zone, the only way you can answer that is by asking him yourself."  
Shinichi stared at the phone then smiled at it saying quietly, "Thank you Kaito,"  
"Shinichi, you sure you're ok?"  
"I am now," Shinichi stood up and stretched the adrenaline of the past few hours out of his system. "I better get some sleep, bye Kaito"  
"Goodnight Shinichi"

Shinichi placed the phone back on its holder and walked up the painting  
"A grey zone eh? Was that what you saw it as," Shinichi pushed on the painting, its newly oiled gears spinning much better than before "Is that what you saw it as, dad?"

* * *

Kaito sat in the study, looking at the painting of his father as KID, Shiro nestled on his shoulder.  
"What should I do dad?" He asked the still figure "Shinichi's started to chase me, no, KID" He walked up the painting spinning it back to his farther performing, "What would you do?"

Toichi smiled silently.

**

* * *

**

Done, whew this one took a while (this whole time a car alarms been going off outside and now I has a headache ): )

**The baby bunny Haibara is currently sitting on my lap, she's staying at home with me for a short while, say hi Haibara (Haibara: Sniff sniff) poor things a bit scrawny and she's missing some fur, but she doesn't have anything wrong with her medically.**

**(Yay the car alarms stopped!)Anyway, what do you guys think Shinichis going to do now, or rather what will Kaito do about being chased down by his own cousin?**

**(IT STARTED AGAIN!)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chelseaj500 – Sorry for any confusion, no Shinichi doesn't know that Kaito is KID, Kaito's worried that Shinichi will start trying to capture KID all the time. He's both worried about having a detective like Shinichi after him, and having to cheat and lie to him as they're really close, more like long distance brothers than cousins.**

**LEP-Surface Division - I would have called them that where it not for them being girls, though I'm still tempted to switch one to Gin.  
Oh god, the thought of me loose with explosives scares even **_**ME**_

**Bunnies Bunnies SHALL RULE R**_** – **_**I'll say it again, I LOVED the names, and as does Ai (Ai: Sniff sniff), I try to make a point to reply to all reviews, just to let people know I do read and appreciate them**

**SophieG0122 – Small update here!**

**Kaycee-x John Cenaholic – I just like putting the poor boys in difficult situations :D. Aoko and Ran may meet, but not for a while yet, though that would be VERY interesting to actually see in the anime, in fact more Aoko and Kaito (not as KID) would be more interesting in general **

Chapter 5

Shinichi sat in the Phantom base, the long cape draped over his shoulder, and the hat in his hands. For the past few days he had been coming down here to be alone with his thoughts, which had been a lot recently, after the heist a few weeks ago in Edoka. He's been having trouble paying attention in class but only Ran seemed to notice.  
_Ran….  
_Shinichi wondered if he should tell her, but he couldn't. It wasn't a selfish embarrassed reason like why he didn't tell her he performed with Kaito, at least not until he felt he was good enough to tell people, but a moral reason. He didn't want to put Ran in the position where she may somehow feel trapped with telling the police of his dad.

He traced the outline of the hats rim with his finger, thinking back to when he was younger a conversation he had with his dad, which now took a new light….

-Some Years Ago-

Shinichi was glancing through his dad's books. The eight year old picked up a copy of his dads favourite work, the Night Baron series. His dad, who was sat nearby looked up and smiled at him.  
"Do you like him Shinichi?" He asked from behind the newspaper he been reading. Shinichi looked up at his dad  
"Yeah I guess" He shrugged, looking back at the smiling mask on the front cover "He's alright for a bad guy,"  
Yusaku lay the paper down on the desk "Bad guy?" He asked, his eyebrows raised "How so?"  
Shinichi looked at his dad with the '_Isn't it obvious' _face that children had when they where asked something obvious. "He's a thief, he runs from the police."

Yusaku chuckled and walked over to his son  
"Shinichi, it's regrettably legal for some of the most horrid crimes to happen, so in order to catch them, we are sometimes forced to slip out of the net of the law in order to steer the larger fish that swam by the net. Sherlock Holmes also had to work outside the law at times, but he always did so to catch the larger crooks."  
Shinichi looked at his father in confusion "Shinichi, what you look at is either on one side of the law," Yusaku held his left palm in front of Shinichi's face, "Or the other." He then held his right hand just apart from the other. "But in-between the two sides mix, and then the important thing to look at is just how much the line blurs" Yusaku brought his hands together.

He then suddenly smiled and scuffed his son's hair, much to Shinichi's annoyance "But you're young, one day though you may have to make this choice. Just stay strong and make sure the line doesn't blur too much, or you may lose sight of which side is which."

-Present-

Shinichi placed the hat down and picked up the monocle, its charm swinging slowly and the glass catching the light. He sighed and closed his hand around it, brining it close to his face. "'A blurred line' eh?" He drew his eyes to the small photocopy of a heist note Megure had sent him before Shinichi had told him he had no interest and that last time was a one off. The target was in Beika Museum, a half face mask with a large amethyst set in the center of the forehead.  
Shinichi stood up, placing the monocle and cape in the hat, and ran his hand over the suit.  
"Don't worry dad," He said aloud, taking the jacket off the pegs for the first time "I won't lose sight of it."

**This is more of a teaser chapter, sorry. I just really wanted to show that tinny little clip of young Shinichi I had in my mind for quite some time and I saw this as a good chance to throw it into the mix.  
****I'm going to start writing the next chapter as soon as I've uploaded this one, so the wait **_**shouldn't **_**be long, **


	7. Chapter 6

****

Chelseaj500 – This happens next

**SophieG0122 – yes that was short, quite mean of me, but here the next one :3**

**SeikoKuroba – That was a HUGE compliment for me I really worry if the reader will feel wrapped up with the story many thank yous **

Chapter 6

It was around 30 minutes until the appointed time of the Kaitou KID heist. The Kaitou KID taskforce where all in position much earlier though, making sure KID didn't have the chance to set up any last minute plans. Everyone was tense, no one understood why, but tonight seemed special, like something big was coming.

* * *

Kaito smirked as he walked down the empty corridor. He was certain that Shinichi wasn't helping again, the ID officers asked for his number, but he wasn't stupid enough to fall for that again, and they didn't have anything new set up. A chuckle escaped his mouth.  
"You seem to be in a good mood." Kaito spun around to see another taskforce member come out of a storage closet, frowning at him lightly from under the hat. He'd probably been looking for any of KID's traps in there and came out once Kaito walked past.  
The man walked up to him, and Kaito slowly slunk back, "S-sorry Sir." He spluttered out, trying to seem like a rookie who had yet to learn the rules "W-wont happen again."  
The man continued to glare at Kaito, just a little bit taller than him, but making it seem like he was a giant "Take your job more seriously, you'll never get anywhere like that! Understand?"  
"Y-yes sir"  
The man smirked at him, "You're going to the opera room right?" Kaito frowned for a second, but then remembered that the room with the target had been made to look like an old fashioned opera stage, the control room overlooking it being nicknamed the _Opera Room  
_"Y-yes sir"  
"No need," He said, indicating with his thumb to another storage room across from the one he was looking in "I found some loose vent covers in there though, keep an eye on them from now on." The man must have thought this as the best way of curing the rookie of his giggles, as KID would be most likely to gas anyone near by it, which just meant that he'd saved Kaito a can of spray  
"Yes sir!" Kaito said, saluting him the going into the storage room

* * *

As soon as the rookie entered the room, the man looked up and down the corridor, then sighed and slumped his shoulders, "No way I can do this all night!"  
He walked back the closed he had just came out of and opened the door, greeted by the sound of a man snoring softly. He knelt down and picked up a can off the floor, "Good thing this stuff still works" He slipped it into an inside pocket, and closed the door quietly locking it and, muttering a quiet "Sorry" to the poor man inside it, walked up the corridor into the control room.

* * *

Kaito smirked as he pulled off his disguise and slipped into his KID outfit. That guard may as well have just handed him the target. Sure he was planning on this way anyway, but still, to guard your own entrance.  
He placed his hands on the edges and pulled himself in, careful that his cape didn't catch the edges of the hole. Shuffling his way silently down the shaft, he then held himself perfectly still. If he remembered correctly, he should be over the _Opera Room, _but it was quiet, not the smallest shuffle of feet, no fingers tapping keys, not even a breath. Kaito begun to move again, but at a much reduced pace, as he had been counting on those noises to cover any sounds he chanced to make.

He finally reached a grid looking into the room, and chanced a closer look, at risk of being spotted. But soon he found there was no one to spot him. The room was completely empty, save a few half finished cups of tea and a couple of radios forgotten on the table. Kaito was pondering if he shouldn't investigate, until the recognizable voice of nakomori yelled over the radio, "Just a few minutes left men, keep alert!" Kaito moved quickly away from the edge and went down the shaft at a much quicker pace, no longer having to worry about keeping quiet.  
Eventually he reached a point straight above tonight's target, the slowly and quietly begun to pry the cover off, '_Showtime'_

* * *

Shinichi stood in front of the door, taking in a deep breath. He knew full well that the rookie from before was KID, as he had spotted the real one bundled up in a closet he was planning on using himself just moments before. But now these where people that knew the man he had trapped, and if at any point would something really nasty hit the fan, this would be the most likely point.  
Placing his hand on the door, Shinichi opened it dramatically gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Behind his mask, Shinichi was terrified, but he made certain not to show it. "There's an officer locked in the closet of the 4th floor," He said sounding urgent "I want you all to go look into it, I'll keep an eye on things here, KID is likely to be using his face somewhere." The guards, too excited by the smallest chance of catching KID, instantly ran off to said room, and Shinichi felt a pang of guilt as he knew that all they'd get would be a world of sleeping gas bombs when they opened the door.

Shinichi walked over to the table and placed his radio. Then he walked over to the controls, taking of his disguise while doing so, standing in has dads suit, the black suit and red shirt, even the black loafers all fitting him perfectly. He had pulled out the top hat containing the monocle and cape, when he heard light shuffling in the vents, and realised that he had forgot about KID. Silently, Shinichi moved himself under the grate that looked into the room, making sure to position himself so he wouldn't be visible to anyone who looked in through it. He heard the soft rustle of fabric as KID moved towards the edge looking into the room, hearing the KID's breath, and Shinichi began to worry that KID may hear his heart beat as it rushed the blood at high speeds around his panicking head.  
Just as Shinichi was startling to have a small heart attack at the thought that KID would exit the vents, the radio came to life, almost making Shinichi give himself away out of fright of Nakomori's voice yelling from it.  
Hearing this, KID had moved down the vents again, making much more noise as he seemed to decide to worry about getting to the target on time.

Shinichi let out a sigh of relief then slowly stood up returned to the controls, using his shaking hands to locate a particular switch. On the opening night, the museum had created a replica of a stage you'd find in a large scale theatre, complete with the tricks behind stage to create effects which where used in presentations and plays the museum had hosted since then. He eventually found what he was after and very gently begun to turn a dial.  
Somewhere outside, a mechanism which would normally have a rope hanging off it begun to move towards the control room, the rope had been taken off in case the KID used it. Shinichi reached out for it, camouflaged on the large black curtains by his black jacket and glove, thankful that everyone was too busy to notice. He pulled it into the side room he was in, and pulled out a harness from his bag. He quickly attached himself to it, the harness hidden on his suit as it had also been sprayed black. He then reached up to the pulley part of the mechanism, and flicked the Lock switch, allowing it to swing freely. Shinichi pulled it back and forth a few times on the wire to ensure it wouldn't snag, then looked at his watch

'_One minute' _Shinichi thought, looking back at the display case '_Come on KID'_ Shinichi grinned, a large trickster grin that mot would never believe would ever make its home on Shinichi's face '_Almost Showtime'  
_

* * *

KID pressed a small remote control he had in his hand the second the countdown reached zero, and from under the wooden flooring of the stage white smoke shot out of powerful smoke machines, instantly leaving the officers with the inability to see anything. KID leaped out of the vent, landing neatly on top of the display case, and quickly slipped off it, opening it with the card key he had pickpoketed from Nakomori earlier. The case fell open and he pulled out the mask closing it again. He made out the figure of Nakomori attempting to make it to the case in the confusion of officers and smoke, and with hands like air slipped the card back into his pocket  
'_Something to keep the inspector guessing' _He thought as he jumped back on top of the case, the smoke now clearing and visible to the taskforce  
"K-Kaitou KID!" all heads turned to him, in shock and awe at the thief now stood proudly on top of the case, holding the mask above his head.  
"Thank you gentleman!" He said, "Tonight's prize is quite a lovely one, I think I will be borrowing this for a short while" his voice naturally carrying itself all around the room, clear over the faint hum of the machines and the whirling noise of the…..'_Wait' _Behind the Poker face KID frowned _'What IS that noi….._' KID stopped that trail of thought as his hand holding the mask suddenly felt much lighter.

* * *

Shinichi resisted the urge to jump off the second he saw the smoke, knowing it would be useless and would only alert them to his presence. His trained eye picked out the figure fall from the roof onto the case, most likely using a stolen card to open it. After a few seconds, which he was sure felt like an age to the officers stuck in the madness down there, KID was stood on top of the case holding the mask above his head.  
"Thank you gentleman!" KID shouted to the man, making them go into silence "Tonight's prize is quite a lovely one, I think I will be borrowing this for a short while"  
'_Now' _Adrenalin filling every part of his body, Shinichi pushed off from the platform sending him speeding down the line. Just as he passed over KID, he stretched out his hand and took the mask straight from KID's hand. Once Shinichi reached the other end of the wire, he quickly unclipped himself and placed the harness inside his suit while the officers and KID stood there in confusion.  
_  
'I CANNOT believe that worked!' _Shinichi thought, looking at the mask  
"HEY!" Nakomori's loud voice yelled up at him, snapping Shinichi back to the events going on there and then. Smirking again, he brought the mask up to his face, becoming a person he never knew was hidden in him.

* * *

KID stared with the rest of the taskforce at the figure stood in front of the large windows, for once as lost and clueless as the rest of them. Nakomori growled at the man his face turning an interesting shade.  
"HEY!" He yelled to the figure, who stiffened for a moment then brought the mask to his face "Who do you think you are!"  
The person turned to him, a grin not unlike KID's own dancing on his face,  
"Oh, do forgive me inspector." The man said his voice proud and filled with confidence, and KID was sure he knew it, but his mind was too busy racing to place it. "But a lone phantom in an opera stage, the mask called to me."  
The voice sent shivers down everyone's spines, and somehow managed to turn Nakomori yet another shade "I said WHO-ARE-YOU?" He bellowed, clearly reaching his limits, a feat normally only accomplished by KID himself.  
The figure let out a small laugh "I would like to say an angel of music, but I can see you are tiring of the games," He lowered the mask, and as if wanting to also witness the event unfolding before her, the moon shone filling the room in her glow.  
The man was too far away to get a clear view of his face, but even then it was party hidden by the shadows of the large black top hat, and one of his eyes where covered by a monocle. The taskforce all turned to look at KID, only to see that for once KID's poker face had slipped and he was staring open mouthed at the person who seemed to be a mirror image of himself only with the colours in opposite.  
"I am quite hurt that you've forgotten me Inspector," The man said, pulling his large black cape in front of him, bowing, he then straightened himself, the mask nowhere in sight "I am the Black Phantom,"

The figure then stepped backwards out of the window of the forth floor and everyone, KID included ran to a closer to the ground window and leaned out f it. The figure of the one calling himself the Black Phantom could be seen riding a hang glider just like KID's. The taskforce then saw KID leap out of the window next to them and then take chase of the Phantom, leaving them staring and trying to figure what exactly just happened.

* * *

Shinichi…no, Phantom leaned to the side steering the glider, enjoying the freedom the feeling of flight gave him. He'd been hand gliding many times with his parents and while he couldn't say he was a master, he was good enough to get from point A to B confident he wouldn't crash. However he soon spotted a much more practiced hang glider coming up behind him, and sighed as he pulled himself to a nearby roof once he was sure the was no one else was on it. Once he landed, he made a quick sweep of the area for cameras, and once he was sure there weren't any he folded his hang glider, allowing it to fall limp and return to being his cape.  
Phantom walked over to the edge, looking out at the view of Beika at night, people going on there normal lives, living together, but unaware of each other.

He became aware of KID landing behind him, and turned to him smiling. "'Life is infinitely stranger than anything which the mind of man could invent' don't you think so KID?" he asked  
KID waked up to him, also wearing a smile "Sherlock Holmes, a fan?"  
"Quite" Phantom stood there looking KID over. Now that he was closer, he could see that this person was not the 30 year old that was chased 8 years ago, he was young, much younger, probably the same age as him. He returned his gaze to the night view.  
"Your not the original are you?" though it was phrased as a question it was said as more of a statement.  
KID sighed "No," He walked up next to Phantom "Neither are you."  
Phantom smirked "let's just say that I recently found a part of my heritage that I wasn't informed of."  
KID chuckled "You did quite well tonight despite that then"  
"I had a good teacher." Phantom turned to him "To be honest I can't believe that worked, I was terrified. Like the first time I ever went on stage." He then smiled softly "But I remembered something my friend would say the first time we went on stage,"  
KID also smiled "I used to say something the first time I went on stage to, something the old KID taught me." KID looked out again with a sad smile, "'Sometimes a trick may fail, but you mustn't bring it to the audiences attention. Always keep your cards hidden….'"  
"'And keep a good poker face'" KID's head snapped back to Phantom, in shock. He brought his hand up to his face and pulled of the monocle, the purple tinted eyes following Phantom as he did the same.

Kaito and Shinichi didn't know how long they stood there, or when they started laughing, but they held each other in a tight hug laughing away, two monocles and hats sat on the roof, as they no longer needed the masks or the personalities they drew out.

**So, now that they know what are they going to do? Ok, I don't really like how I had them find out, what's you opinion?  
****On a side note, I'm a huge **_**Phantom of the Opera**_** fan, could you tell?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Kaycee-x John Cenaholic – Thank you very very much :3 Yes I've seen that episode, I had the magic Kaito manga's as well and I was really excited because I thought there was going to be more of both, but sadly no :( at least we still have KID in Detective Conan.**

**shanagi95 – and 2 reasons to turn the air blue ^^ Yes we all know that in his own weird and wonderful way Nakomori-keibu is a sort of Kaito KID fan, he's got to be after waiting 8 years for him.**

**cand13 – Thank you, I hope you like this one to :3**

Chapter 7

Kaito and Shinichi where walking up the street to Kaito's house, not needing to talk and just enjoying each others company. The outfits and masks all hidden away.  
Kaito walked up to his front door unlocking it and holding it open for Shinichi. As Shinichi went in, he caught Kaito staring at a house across the other side of the road, one of the rooms had its light on and Kaito was smiling sadly at it.

Shinichi walked into Kaito's kitchen, as much at home here as at his own house, and proceeded to pour both him and Kaito a drink. He walked into the living room, and found Kaito waiting for him.  
Kaito held out his hand for the cup, but when Shinichi was about to speak Kaito interrupted him. "Not here," He said, walking into the study, Shinichi following. "Somewhere more appropriate." He stood in front of the painting of Kaito's father, having seen it many times before. Shinichi held up his hand and gently pushed on the painting and it spun round to lead into the room behind it.  
Kaito bowed to Shinichi, "Ladies first, Shin-chan" Shinichi glared at him, and then kicked Kaito lightly into the room  
"This coming from the guy who disguises as women easily, voice figure and all." He replied following after him  
"Touché, Tantei-san" Kaito grinned at him "though that is hardly an appropriate nickname anymore," He pulled back at yet another glare sent his way, but this was much more playful.

Shinichi finally looked around, his eyes taking in every small detail, the various props lying around, an old cassette tape player with a jumbled tape inside it, and the silver…..  
"A car!" Shinichi walked over to it, face in shock "You have a bloody car!"  
Kaito chuckled and muttered "Only you Shinichi" beneath his breath "Yes yes, but its hardly much use is it?" Kaito quickly recognised the glint in Shinichi's eyes and quickly worked on distracting the detective  
"So how did you find out about Phantom?"  
Shinichi straightened up and turned to Kaito, "You happened first, you should tell me first."  
Kaito grinned and held up a coin "Flip?"  
Shinichi grinned dangerously "Tails"  
"Eh?"  
"I said, Tails"  
Kaito stammered "B-But you always go heads"  
"Is there a problem Kaito?" Shinichi asked, raising his eyebrow. He then shot his hand out and stole the coin from Kaito's hand "Ah, two tails, I thought as much"  
Kaito sighed dramatically "Twice in one night, how cruel Shin-chan."

* * *

The next few hours where spent swapping stories, Kaito telling of how he found out his dad was KID, and was trying to find the ones who killed him 8 years ago. And of a gem called Pandora, which was said to glow red under the moonlight and cry a single red tear, which when caught would grant immortality, and idea that Shinichi listened to with a raised eyebrow.

It was well gone 3 in the morning when Shinichi let out a long yawn "Kaito," He muttered quietly "It's gotten really late,"  
Kaito stood up "I'm hardly expecting you to travel to Beika from here at this time, and I bet you pulled all nighters coming up with your little show tonight," Shinichi grinned sheepishly "I'll go sort out a foldout bed in the living room, you go up to my room and take a set of pyjamas." Kaito pointed to a corridor next to the entrance that they had come in "That one leads to my room."

Shinichi stood up and walked over to it while Kaito left through Toichi's painting. He slowly walked up the staircase, at the top he was greeted by another KID painting, but unlike Toichi's, this KID wore a full blown grin, holding a playing card in his hand with the KID doodle on it. Shinichi sighed then pushed it open, entering Kaito's room, which despite what you would think was actually quite neat.  
He made his way over to the draws and pulled out a plain light pair of pyjama trousers. As he was getting changed, he looked at the other side of the painting. It was showing Kaito in his stage outfit, the white and black suit that he wore when he and Shinichi would perform, and on his shoulder sat Shiro, who was carrying a ribbon in his beak which trailed along the bottom of the painting. _'Well,' _Shinichi thought smirking as he folded his clothes _'At least it's better than Dad's'_

* * *

Kaito almost jumped through the entrance as he left to set up Shinichi's bed, the only thoughts going through his mind being _'Shinichi knows, someone KNOWS'_

Kaito had been carrying his burdens alone for years, ever since his dad died he had to be strong for his mother, so he had hidden his pain away, helping everyone else with their own. But it had been so long, Kaito wasn't sure he wanted to take the mask off in front of people, the only times he didn't wear it was when he spoke to his Dad, and when he was with Shinichi.  
The thought that he may have had to hide from even Shinichi, who he was practically brothers with had scared him, more than ever before. He didn't want to lose some of the only family they had left. Kaito's mother was travelling and Shinichi's parents had left him 3 years ago. (**AN Kaito and Shinichi are 17 here)**

Kaito finished setting up the bed and climbed the stairs, stopping outside his room. He knocked on the door then slowly opened it "Shinichi?"  
"its alright" Came Shinchi's voice from inside and Kaito walked in. he then raised his eyes  
"You know with that choice of clothing, or rather lack thereof, you could cause world wide fan-nosebleeds."  
Shinichi glared at him "Well I doubt anyone even knows I'm here" Shinichi then saw Kaito reach for a camera on his table "KAITO DON'T YOU DARE!"

Sure Shinichi was Kaito's practical brother and all that stuff, but who's to say that makes him immune to teasing.

**Because we all know that teasing is Kaito's way of saying he luvs you :3  
****Yeah I'm using the Magic Kaito OVA/Episode thingy her so Kaito's mum's travelling now, sorry if you no like ^^'**


	9. Chapter 8

**Kaycee-x John Cenaholic – Sorry ^^ I may involve ****Chikage later but for now no. And thank you for another review :3**

**Chelseaj500 – And yet we all know we'd do it ^^**

**Immortal Fallen Angel – Thank you ^^ I know my spelling and grammar would send all my old English teachers up the wall if they knew how much I mess it up**

**SophieG0122 – Mayyyyyyyyyyybe ^^ If I manage to keep this boat floating long enough to reach that island then yes the BO will feature.**

Chapter 8

It was one in the morning as Aoko gazed out her window down the road outside. She had been up waiting for her dad to come home, as she always did when he was out late at a heist. She leaned a bit further out as she saw Kaito about to walk into his gate. Aoko smiled and walked back from the window letting the curtain fall back down. Kaito often went to the heists staying very late the end for the chance to meet KID and she knew when Kaito came back, her dad wouldn't be far behind.

Aoko wandered down to the kitchen and started making a cup of coffee for her dad, as she had been in the habit of doing ever since he had been coming home late from the KID heists.  
Sure enough, about ten minuets later, the front door flew open and Nakomori made straight for the kitchen and glugged down the coffee Aoko had out for him.  
Aoko stared at her dad with a blank face "Welcome home," She said in a dull voice "How was your day?"  
Nakomori looked at Aoko over his cup, then grinned "Black Phantom"  
"Eh" Aoko blinked in confusion

Nakomori walked over to the sink and rinsed out his already empty cup 'You may not remember but near the start of KID's heists there was another thief called Black Phantom who helped him, but there was an accident and Phantom broke his leg." Aoko's eyes widened at that, thieves where still thieves, but they didn't deserve to be hurt. Well, unless it was a certain white wearing thief who used magic, HE deserved a mop to the head, a punishment normally reserved for Kaito.  
"Well," Nakomori continued "He's come back too. He just turned up and stole the target right out of KID's hand. We lost them both after Phantom jumped out the window and KID chased him" Aoko stared at her father, she knew that despite trying to act professional about it, the idea excited him, she sighed in exasperation  
"I'm going to bed" She turned to leave the room. "If I'm gone by the time you, if ever, get up I'll be at Kaito's" Nakomori glanced at her with a raised eyebrow "It's a school project dad!"  
Nakomori just nodded and took out his pipe, Aoko leaving him in the kitchen.  
'_Well' _She thought as she climbed the stairs _'At least Kaito will have some interesting things to say'_

* * *

It was around 9 when Aoko walked up the path to Kaito's house, letting herself in with the spare Key that her dad still had from years ago. She opened the door only to see that Kaito was lying on the couch folded out.  
'_Bakaito' _She thought, walking over to the closet and taking out a mop _'You shouldn't stay out so late if you wont wake up~' _Aoko stood over Kaito and held up the mop.

* * *

Shinichi shifted a little, vaguely aware of someone entering the room, but not awake enough to react. However he was wide awake when something collided with his face, sending him off the couch.  
"Morning Kaito" A girl was stood over him grinning evilly, holding in her hands…  
'_I-is that a mop!' _Shinichi thought panicking as he scampered up to escape the second blow  
"You know, I never did get you for what you did yesterday" The mop-girl said, advancing on him "And I've got the perfect way for revenge.

Shinichi was backed into a corner, trying to become one with the wall and the girl stood in front of him, searching in her bag for something. She then pulled something out dramatically and Shinichi closed his eyes tight, not wanting to know what she was about to do. After a few moments Shinichi slowly opened his eyes, and then stared at confusion at what was held in front of him.  
"…..a fish?" Shinichi's body relaxed as he poked the head away from his face with a deadpan expression "Kinda smelly, mind where you point that"  
The girl blinked a few times in confusion then stepped back from him. But while stepping back she stood on a kitchen towel that Shinichi had knocked off the table when he ran in and her arm hit the cooker, making one of the lights catch fire, and as she fell the end of the mop caught a small flame as it swung past Shinichi's face, and his eyes widened unnaturally.

* * *

Kaito came running down the stairs at the noises he heard just to see Shinichi come running out of the room, his eyes wide with fear. Kaito ran into the kitchen to see Aoko putting out a small fire at the end of the mop.  
Kaito's eyes travelled from the mop, to the stove, and then to Aoko's shocked face as she looked at him  
"You know Aoko," He said waking over and taking the steaming mop from her hands looking at the black end "You going to have to buy me a new mop now. If I wanted to burn down my house I'm more than capable of doing it myself, and I bet in a much more epic way."

Kaito finally noticed the odd look she was giving him "Kaito, you have a twin!"  
"Eh?" Kaito tilted his head at her, "What the heck are you on about"  
Aoko looked back up at Kaito "that person, he looked just like you!"  
The room was quiet for a few seconds, but then suddenly Kaito burst out laughing  
"B-Bakoko" He managed between the laughs.  
Eventually Kaito calmed down until he was only chuckling then started to walk out the room.  
"Come on" He said. Beckoning for her to follow, "I'll show you my so called 'brother'"

Kaito stopped in front of the cupboard that Aoko had taken the mop from earlier "Now for me to formally introduce you." Kaito said, placing his hand on the doorknob. He then pulled it open, and at the bottom in the space where the mop was, was a person curled up into a ball holding his head under his hands.  
"Aoko," Kaito turned to her grinning "Meet the great detective Shinichi Kudo"

**I'm mean! :3**  
**Yeah, Shinichi's a Pyrophobia, part based off when he's Conan there's the Moonlight Sonata Murder Case where that person killed him/herself by staying in the burning building and movie 3 where the scorpion nearly kills him in the burning caste so he should have at least a bit of a dislike, but mostly based off a friend who is an EXTREME Pyrophobic.**


	10. Chapter 9

**SophieG0122 – I KNEW that Bakoko sounded weird, but I couldn't remember for the life of me what it was.**

**Kaycee-x John Cenaholic – gahh so many characters so little imagination _ I'm just adding them in when I feel inspire to place them, but I do plan on bringing more in**

**Chelseaj500 – I swear they make the names difficult to spell just to annoy me.**

***~~~~right, so sorry if I offended any Pyrophobic, I know I 'offended' one who hit me on the head the next day in collage (Sorry SM^^), but seriously, I have an extreme case of Apiphobia/Spheksophobia (fear of bees/wasps) ****Pediophobia**** (fear of human like figures like manikins, I'm not to bothered about small dolls) and a not so bad aphenphosmphobia (fear of being touched, unless I've known the person a long time) ~~~~***

Chapter 9

Aoko was sat on the couch as Kaito solely coaxed Shinichi out from the cupboard. He was pale and his eyes were darting around the room. Kaito guided him to the chair and sat him down,  
"Aoko," She looked up at Kaito "I'm just going to make him a drink, would you keep an eye on him?" Aoko nodded and Kaito walked off to the kitchen. She then turned her gaze back to Shinichi.  
"Kudo-san?" He glanced up at her "I-I'm sorry for" Aoko was cut off as a loud scream came from the kitchen where Kaito was. She and Shinichi jumped up as Kaito sprinted into the room and dived into the cupboard that Shinichi had only just been pulled out of. Shinichi and Aoko stared at each other for a moment, then they both waked to the kitchen. Aoko opened the door to the room walking in, Shinichi leaning his head round the edge of the door.  
Aoko's eyes fell on the culprit, and she picked it up off the table where she had left it when the mop caught fire.  
"…fish" Aoko muttered, she looked to Shinichi who sighed then walked out.

Aoko went to Kaito's cupboard and took out three glasses, pouring everyone a drink of water. She placed them on a tray then carried it into the living room placing them on the table. She then looked up to see Shinichi kneeling by cupboard door,  
"Kaito, it's aright, its gone now" He said softly to Kaito while rubbing his back.  
'_Maybe the insanity runs in the family' _Aoko thought smiling to herself.

* * *

After a few minutes both Shinichi and Kaito where sat on the couch, Shinichi and Aoko more than a little embarrassed.  
"I'm so sorry Kudo-san" Aoko said bowing her head "But I just saw you there, and you looked so much like Bakaito…"  
"Oi…"  
"It's fine Nakamori, its my fault for not trying to explain" Shinichi said sweat dropping  
"No no" Aoko waved her hands "I'd have thought you where still the idiot magician trying to trick me."  
"OI" Both sets eyes turned to Kaito, who was sat pouting with his arms crossed. "I don't like being spoke of like I'm not here! Besides Aoko, anyone can see that I'm much more hansom than Shin-chan"  
Shinichi glared at Kaito "Nakomori," He said not taking his eyes off Kaito "Would you be so kind as to pass me the finned creature." Kaito yelped and ran up the stairs at top speeds.

Shinichi chucked and settled himself back down in the seat. "He's been like that for years"  
"Eh?" Aoko looked up at him in confusion  
Shinichi glanced up at her "His mum didn't tell you how he got it?" Aoko shock her head at him "Its nothing big and epic really, when he was little his dad was putting on a show in an aquarium where he escaped handcuffs in a covered tank filled with tropical fish. Kaito was sat on the edge of the tank and lost his balance and fell in." Shinichi smiled "I was sat further away from the tank with my parents and Kaito's dad, but his dad ran right up their and managed to jump in after him and pulled him out before anything else happened."  
Aoko's eyes widened "I didn't know about that,"  
Shinichi chuckled "He doesn't particularly like people knowing. You have no idea how many texts he sent me when you found out about how 'Life is picking on me' and 'all aquariums should be torn down'"

Aoko and Shinichi sat laughing for a short while, and then Aoko nervously looked up at Shinichi. "Err, Kudo-s…"  
"Shinichi" Aoko stared at him confused. Shinichi smiled "Kudo feels too formal"  
Aoko nodded then looked down  
"Shi…Shinichi," She nervously shifted in the seat, causing Shinichi to tilt his head in confusion "you, when did, that is if you don't mind me asking," Aoko took a deep breath like she was about to break a taboo "W-Why do you have a fear of fire!" She finally blurted out.  
Shinichi stared at her, and then lowered his gaze to the floor with a sad look in his eyes. Just as Aoko was about to apologize for asking Shinichi opened his mouth

"I was 7" Shinichi then looked back up at her with a small smile. "My parents have a few holiday homes in different countries and they'd take me with them during the holidays. They went out one night to go visit some friend of dad's but I wasn't well so I stayed in bed." Shinichi's eyes darkened and a small frown appeared on his forehead. "While I was asleep, some guy who was an extreme hater of dads work went to the house. He saw them leave in the car and assumed that the house was empty, then he started a fire. I was still awake, but I was trapped as the door was locked and I couldn't reach the lock to get out." Shinichi looked to Aoko, "Luckily mum and dad weren't too far, and mum spotted the fire and drove back breaking every road aw there is. The last thing I remember was dad coming into the room after breaking down the door."  
Aoko's eyes where wide "I-I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have asked"  
Shinichi smiled at her "It's ok, really. I don't mind." He then sank back into the chair "But please, don't tell anyone. I'm not too proud that I freak out at anything bigger than a birthday candle or a match."

Shinichi and Aoko stopped as Kaito returned to the room holding a small box in his hands "Oh, so you really don't mind Shin-chan?" He asked curiously, waking in front of him "look at this then, it's a new trick I want to try and work into the act."  
Shinichi edged away from him, already telling that this was NOT good, with capital capitals.  
Kaito held up the box and opened it, a small burst of flame coming out followed by Shiro. A small unmanly noise escaped past Shinchi's lips as he dived for cover behind the couch. Aoko frowned at Kaito angrily  
"Kaito!" He blinked then looked at her "Not only is that stupid and dangerous", though she was sure Kaito had tones of secret safety measures "That's just cruel!"  
She then heard a small "Sorry Aoko" and then looked next to her seeing Shinichi holding her fish, and was now running to Kaito with it. She sighed a long sigh  
'_Something tells me that we're not going to get any work done today…"_


	11. Chapter 10

**AkemiXchan – Blergh I don't like the taste of most fishies anyway DX**

**Chelseaj500 – UPDATED :3**

**Immortal Fallen Angel – And the main reason I chose this was I have the chance to closely study the species which have Pyrophobia (is now going to get hit again tomorrow….worth it)  
Awwww, fevers are not fun :( here's hoping you feel better**

**Shadowgin – thanks for the review, have an update :3**

**shanagi95 – not only does it contain Kaito its written by me, it HAS to be crazy 83**

Chapter 10

The following day in school, Shinichi was sat at his desk jotting down some notes in his detective notebook along with his school work. Kaito and he had pretended to insult each other in a variety of languages in front of Aoko, when Kaito was actually asking him to look into gems that may be the one that he was looking for.  
Shinichi laughed quietly to himself and glanced up at Ran. At first he wasn't sure why it felt so natural to talk to Aoko like that, but in a way she reminded him of Ran, the way she was tough but still soft. Shinichi then blushed as he noticed the thoughts going through his head and quickly returned his gaze to his books, praying to the gods and Toichi that his poker face wouldn't let it show. Shinichi had never been more thankful to Kaito than this moment as no one seemed to notice and made a mental note to buy him a cola, not that he'd say why of course.

Eventually the bell went for brake and everyone started putting their books back in the desk. Shinichi snapped the notebook closed and placed it in an inside pocket, looking up to see Ran and Sonoko walking over to him. He stood up and picked up his bag, preparing for a lecture on how he was late that morning.  
"Morning Ran" He said smiling at her. Ran frowned, not amused at all  
"Shinichi!" He stepped back a bit from her "Where were you yesterday! You never came home and you turned up late as well!"  
Sonoko leaned over to him "It's not nice to not tell you're wife where your going~" She said in a sing-song voice "Where you being unfaithful"  
'_You are the LAST person I want to hear these things from!' _Shinichi thought frowning at Sonoko. He then turned to Ran  
"Sorry sorry." He said holding his hands up in defence "I was in Edoka visiting someone, then the trains got really bad with all the KID fans, so I stayed there overnight and the next day I hung out with him and his friend but I got involved in a case and I got home late so…."  
Well, it wasn't a complete lie, there was that guy who died in his seat while he was on the train, but he had explained the trick and caught the criminal before it had reached Tokyo.  
Ran sighed "You could have at least called" She muttered.

The three of them left the room together, Sonoko and Ran taking about some band called Two-mix while Shinichi followed not saying much. However with the turn of the conversation his attention was caught  
"Hey Ran, did you see the heist on TV the other night!" Shinichi looked up at them  
"Yeah, someone stole right out of KID's hand, Black….Black…."  
"Black Phantom," Shinichi blurted, the two girls looked at him confused "Ah….t-the person I met yesterdays dad's the head of the Taskforce." He blurted.  
"Ah…." Sonoko sighed and Shinichi's 'Sonoko is fantasising' senses went off. "Two daring thieves fighting in the night for the attention of the one who they truly love, how romantic,"  
'_Oi oi, where did you get that idea from'_ Shinichi wondered, more than slightly confused at the world of Sonoko's imagination.  
"I whish they'd both steal me, I can handle both~" She said dreamily  
"So-Sonoko…." Ran sweatdroped  
Shinichi however was having a small heart attack behind them _'Oh god, why me. Why SONOKO!'  
_The three of them walked into there next class, science, with Shinichi still recovering. He looked up around the room, and spotted unlit Bunsen burners on each table for the experiment and paled _'Gods just tell me, what did I do NOW!'_

* * *

Over in Edoka, Kaito was sat on the roof of the school talking on his mobile leaning against the fencing. He was laughing loudly, much to the annoyance of Shinichi who was on the other end of the phone.  
"Your telling me," Kaito managed between laughs "That YOU, of all people used smoke bombs in class just to get out of doing fire experiments!"  
"_Shut up Kaito," _Shinichi moaned _"I bet you'd do something similar in cooking if you had to use fish!"  
_"Yeah, but I'm the resident prankster/magician" Kaito pointed out "Not mister 'Oh look at me I'm a law abiding detective'"  
"…_..Baro" _Shinichi muttered in defeat, _"How are you out of class anyway?"  
_Kaito grinned "Like I just said, resident prankster/magician"  
Shinichi sighed _"I don't want to know anymore. But seriously Kaito, come to my place later ok? I've got a few ideas and the Phantom room is bigger than KID's"  
_Kaito pouted at that "That's not fair…"  
"_Kaito, you got a CAR!"  
_"And I have no idea how to drive it."  
"…_.Good point" _Shinichi said, trying to block out the mental image of Kaito 'Learning' to drive.  
"Oh, and I've spoke to Jii, the one who did the paintings and he wants to do one of you!" Kaito said cheerfully  
"'_Wants to? I bet you where the one who asked him to."  
_"Ah details details."  
"_Fine, come around after school. We've all been sent home early for the school to inspect the 'smoke' that was being released from the science labs." _Kaito snickered again _"Shut up!"  
_"Sorry," Kaito managed "Mental images!"  
"…_.right"  
_"Fine, I better go now. See you later Shinichi"  
"_Bye Kaito"  
_Kaito slipped his phone back in his pocket and smiled to himself, "He's more of a Kuroba than he knows"

* * *

Shinichi was sat in his library, Yuki asleep on the desk, reading one of his many Sherlock books. He was so drawn into the book, that he didn't notice when the large doors opened wider, and only looked up when the room was filled with a bright flash. His eyes fell on Kaito in the door way holding a camera. He snapped the book shut and placed it on the table. "What are you doing" He demanded as Kaito 'Proofed' the camera away to some hidden pocket.  
"Getting reference for Jii," Kaito said calmly waking up to the painting, "May I?"  
Shinichi groaned and face palmed. "Go ahead" He said muffled by his hand.

Kaito grinned as he pressed the painting, and looked inside, "yours has a corridor!"  
Shinichi walked up behind him "It goes under the house, like a cellar," He explained "There's a few entrances around the house, there's a boarded up one in my room where their used to be a picture, its like the paintings,"  
Kaito grinned "Yours can go there!" Shinichi glared at him "come on! You know you want one!"  
Shinichi didn't give him an answer and just walked into the corridor, Kaito following.

Shinichi walked into the room, setting off the light as he entered, Kaito looking around it taking in all the rooms items. Eventually he looked to Shinichi with a look of admiration of the room "Can we swap bases, please"  
Shinichi shoved Kaito lightly, amused "Knock it off Kaito," He gently shoved Kaito down over to the table and the two sat down  
"So, what you got for me?" Kaito said, drawing on the persona of a business man, much to Shinichi's amusement.  
"Well, there's a gem show in Beika soon and I've noticed…." And the two boys planned together, treating it as if it was just some part of a stage act only with a bigger audience, Yuki and Shiro sat watching their respective owners.

Eventually, Shinichi and Kaito exited the room. Kaito was holding a card in his hand with two ribbons tied around it, one white and one black. He called Shiro and Yuki over and each one took one end of the ribbon then flew out the window, Shinichi looking on after them.  
Kaito turned to Shinichi and smiled "She'll be OK, Shiro knows they way, he wont let her get lost."  
Shinichi turned to walk out the room "You better hope so or I'll bring a goldfish to your house next time.  
Kaito shuddered as he followed Shinichi into his kitchen, the room was large with a well stocked Fridge as Shinichi rummaged through it. The table tops where clean and with the exception of a few dishes out for cleaning and a pan on the cooker, which Kaito noticed with a smirked used not fire but heat pads.  
Kaito was broke out of his thoughts by something cold and slightly wet hitting the side of his face. He turned to see Shinichi holding out a can for him, which Kaito took.  
"…Cola?" He asked curios as he opened the can, a fair distance away from his face just to be safe.  
"Just drink it before I change my mind" Shinichi told him walking up the stairs "You'd better go now or you'll miss the train back home"  
Kaito pouted "Fine" He said dramatically walking to the door "I know when im not wanted, I know when this cruel world is done with me! I'll leave now, and never return! But know that this broken soul will forever torment you!"  
Shinichi glanced back over his shoulder with a fed up expression on his face "Love you to" He said blankly as Kaito slammed to front door.

* * *

Nakamori was sat at his desk in his office, looking over the files of the old heists from when KID first started along with Phantom, but there was about as much information on Phantom in there s he already knew, which was next to nothing.  
His attention was pulled away when the door to his office burst open, he looked up to see Unsho Ishizuka, an officer who was one of the original taskforce members before the disappearance, and one of the few who dared to go unannounced into his office. Nakamori looked up at him "Ishizuka-san?"  
Ishizuka looked up at him and saluted, "Nakamori Sir! We just received another notice from Kaitou KID!"  
Nakamori stood up instantly "What does it say!" He demanded  
Ishizuka flinched slightly, even the ones who've been with him for so long where still affected by Ginzo Nakamori's yell, "W-Well, it's different from last time." He handed Nakamori the note, and stepped back while he inspected the notice

The note was written out as normal, saying _At 10 o'clock Friday night; I shall steal Beika museums 'Adam's Apple'. _But at the bottom, next to KID's doodle that he had recently used was a second, identical to the first but with the top part of the top had coloured in black, and two signatures _Kaitou KID, Black Phantom_

**Whoop. If anyone knows what happened during the Adam's Apple heist you can guess why I'm excited :3  
****As for the reason Shinichi's name is Kudo and not Kuroba, when Shinichi's dad decided he didn't want to go into magic which was the Kuroba tradition but be an author he had his name changed to Kudo so as he'd be seen less as a magican and more as his own name.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chelseaj500 – A desperate person will go to great measures ^^ and here's your next heist**

**TEAM AYUMI – This happens next (Pairings explained below the review replies)**

**Shadowgin – Yes I actually made a Black Phantom logo thingy for my pic, makes me feel special ^^ And Bunsen Burners are EVIL, in one of my science classes they set a boys sleeve on fire 0_0, well ok he was messing around and had it coming but still…**

**Immortal Fallen Angel – I think he does actually do something similar in one of the OVA's, magic file 2 I think, the one with the black Labrador**

**loo shuenpi – YOU SHALL HAS MOARHHHHHH**

**SophieG0122 – If you've read Magic Kaito its about to be made clear**

**Kaycee-x John Cenaholic –Update for yous :3**

***~~~~Right, I've gotten both reviews and messages asking as to the parings. For this I will be using the cannon parings (Though I do support others), Kaito and Shinichi are very close treating each other as very close brothers. I think it's the line I put in where Shinichi says "I love you too" to Kaito when he slammed the door, that was because whenever I get told off by someone about something not to serious but they on purpose over react I just reply with "Love you too" (Like taking the last red sweet and acting like I've made them starve to death, it happened!) ~~~~***

Chapter 11

Shinichi was sat on a bench opposite the museum, though you wouldn't know it was him just by looking. Kaito had helped him with makeup and he now looked more like an old man sat bird watching with his binoculars. Kaito was disguised as a second man slightly younger reading the newspaper sat next to him. Shinichi grinned as he watched the guards moving several crates into the museum.  
"See much?" Kaito asked quietly from behind the paper,  
"Yeah, they're using 4 guards per box, but they're being really carful with one carrying it much slower," Shinichi said lowering the binoculars "we can safely assume that that box holds it."  
Kaito stood up and starched, folding the paper under his arm "I'll walk in and take a look around, you come in in 15 minutes and I'll be just outside the entrance."

Shinichi watched as Kaito walked off into the museum, then opened a bag of bird seed and started feeding Shiro and Yuki, who had been mixing in with the park pigeons.  
'_Its odd' _Shinichi thought, watching Shiro and Yuki peck up the food _'I was sure that I'd feel worse about this than I do. But dad was right; sometimes we have to work outside the law to trap the worse men'_

Shinichi was pulled out of his thoughts by a person sitting down next to him, he glanced up at the persons face and all panic alarms went off at full volume in his head  
'_R-RAN!'  
_Ran looked at the 'old man' and saw the surprise on his face "Oh sorry, did I make you jump?" She asked him concerned  
Shinichi blinked and tried to regain some control over his emotions "No no," He said in the best old man voice he could manage, which wasn't too bad actually "You just look a lot like someone I used to know, forgive me young lady,"  
Ran smiled sweetly at him "Its ok. You remind me of someone to in a way,"  
Shinichi chose now to curse in every language he knew mentally at his lack of contacts and returned his gaze to the doves.  
'_Come on,' _He mentally moaned _'why did Kaito get all the good luck, can't I have a little?'_"They're cute aren't they?" Ran said, Shinchi looking up to her "The birds I mean,"  
"Ah" Shinichi looked at Shiro and Yuki, the two of them where falling asleep on a statue snuggled together for warmth, "They are,"  
Ran smiled again "I don't know why, but there seems to be a lot of them flying around my friends house."  
Shinichi smirked "Doves are said by some to symbolise communication between the two worlds, ours and the spiritual." He blurted out. Ran flinched at little at the mention of spirits, "Ah, but some also say that its understanding and gentleness.  
"Ran smiled fondly at the birds "Yeah, he can be like that sometimes."  
Shinichi blushed underneath the mask, his poker face not nearly strong enough to hide his embarrassment. He glanced up at the clock and saw that it had been 13 minutes _'Well' _He thought, _'I'm sure Kaito wont mind me being early'  
_He stood up and brushed himself off, then turned to Ran "Now I must be going I am meant to be meeting up with someone. Goodbye young miss."  
"Oh, of course," Ran said bowing her head slightly "Nice to have met you."  
"You too," Shinichi turned and walked to the museum _'Please, please. NEVER again' _he prayed.

* * *

Later two boys walked out of a bathroom that no one saw them enter but no one paid much attention to connect it to the two men who didn't leave.  
Kaito smirked at Shinichi "The owners got the biggest ego ever!" He told him "The paintings on full display, he says that some 'petty thief' can't break past his security."  
Shinichi sighed at his cousin, knowing Kaito was bursting with excitement at the thought of being able to knock the man down a few pegs. "What about the frame?" He asked, trying to pull Kaito back on subject.  
The actual target was not the painting itself, but a large ruby set into the top of the frame. Removing the gem right there at the heist may damage it, so they had decided to steal the whole painting.  
"Oh, it's real too, 99% sure" Kaito told him, "Obviously I couldn't touch it or anything, but from the looks of it and how even the owner was carful with it, I'm pretty sure."

Shinichi nodded to him then stopped, they had reached a fork in the road.  
"Right, we'll meet in the backroom that I showed you in the plans tonight at 9."  
Kaito mock saluted him "Gotcha, bye~" Kaito ran off down the street.  
Shinichi sighed and held up his finger for Yuki, who had been following him from the park, Shiro flew past after Kaito.  
He brought Yuki up to eye level "You know what Yuki, with Kaito this excited, I feel sorry for the taskforce."

* * *

Much later, outside the museum, a boy around the age of 16 was stood watching the doors of the museum. He wore an inverse coat and deerstalker hat, gaining quite the amount of stares from passerby's, not that he cared. He looked to his side and saw a police patrol car pull up and a man come out of it. The boy took a pocket watch out of his pocket and looked at the face.  
"21:39:14.08," He muttered to himself, noting the time down to the last second.  
The man who came out of the car walked up to him, a wide smile on his face.  
"Ah Saguru, you're here early!" He said cheerfully  
"I was exactly 6:37.06 minuets early, father." He replied with a blank tone. And officer came running down the stairs to them, who then saluted to the older man  
"Hakuba-san! I will show you to Nakamori-keibu!"  
The older man smiled "Oh no no, it's not me who's to meet Nakamori, it's this boy!" He said patting the boy firmly on the back, much to his annoyance though he said nothing.  
The officer looked confused at the boy, who smiled at him. His piercing eyes that seemed to be a shade of golden brown looked at him from under the blond hair that was sticking slightly out at the front of the hat.  
"Pleased to meet you," He said with a confident smile "I'm Hakuba Saguru."

* * *

Shinichi frowned to himself as he looked the boy over, sure that it wouldn't be too odd because, well anyone wearing that in public MUST be used to getting funny looks every five seconds.  
"1:03.27," The boy said, with an almost annoyed look  
"Huh?" Shinichi tilted his head  
"That was how long we had stood here. We are wasting time that could be used catching KID officer, now if you'll excuse me," The person called Hakuba strode past him, carrying with him an air that told everyone he thought he was far better than every other officer here. Shinichi let his poker face drop for a moment while his eye ticked as he looked on  
'_Oi oi, please don't tell me I act like that!' _He thought before following them.

Shinichi stopped outside the doors to the main room, where he held up 'his' ID to the man on doors. The officer let them in, and Shinichi quickly picked out Kaito in the crowd of other officers who were receiving a small speech off Nakamori on the game plan, the painting hanging behind them.  
"It's almost 10pm everyone! Nearly time!" Nakamori shouted, to get the attention of everyone in the room "No matter what we must protect this painting!"  
"Yes Sir" Came the positive reply from all officers, including Shinichi who had stood next to Kaito.  
"Right, lets all make sure that our watches are right" Nakamori said fumbling for his watch, "Err…the time is…"  
"1990, February 23rd, Friday, 21:51:16.05, sir" All the officers looked up at the person who had just entered. "And for the record, my watch only looses 0.001 seconds a year."  
Kaito glanced at Shinichi and mouthed to him and mouthed "_Coat"  
_Shinichi just shrugged and mouthed back _"Sherlock"_ which earned a rolling of Kaito's eyes.

"I'm Hakuba Saguru. Nice to meet you." The foreign boy said, for he appeared to be part English.  
Nakamori was clearly not amused "Go home, this isn't for amateurs" He tod him while making shooing motions with his hand. An older man, who appeared to be Hakuba's father walked up behind Hakuba and placed his arm around Hakuba's shoulders, again to his annoyance "Now now Nakamori don't be so mean"  
"Oh, you're Assistant Hakuba from the investigation Department right?" Nakamori said to the man.  
The father walked up to Nakamori and said quietly, though everyone could still hear him, "This is my son, he's obsessed with the idea that he's going to capture KID easily. How about you show him just how hard the real work is"  
"Yes!" Nakamori said, suddenly in a better mood, "Just leave it to me!"  
"Thank you so much Nakamori!" He said "Saguru, I still have work so you'll need to call the housekeeper to get home!" the man walked out the room leaving Hakuba with the taskforce.

Nakamori walked over to Hakuba "Well that's it then, if there's anything you don't understand just ask!"  
Hakuba turned his eyes to Nakamori, the same piercing and calculating gaze in them as before "Is KID a male or female?"  
"Eh," Nakamori blinked a few times "Male….probably."  
Hakuba continued his questions leaning close to Nakamori "Age? Blood type? Height? Weight? Hair style?"  
"I-I don't know"  
"Excuse me then," Hakuba turned around and walked out the room, leaving everyone in a shocked silence.  
Kaito slowly looked to Shinichi, "Who was that?" He asked quietly,  
Shinichi frowned slightly, "Saguru Hakuba, Saguru….Ah!" Shinichi turned to Kaito "He's another teenaged detective like me. His dad works in the Japanese police, but his mothers British and lives in England, where he's solved most of his cases."  
Kaito glared after him "Looks like just another Sherlock Holmes otaku to me…"  
"Well, for once I must agree, the coat is way too much." Shinichi reluctantly muttered.

"Oi you two!"  
Kaito and Shinichi jumped slightly at the voice of Nakamori "Stop standing around! Get into position!"  
The two boys ran into place, directly below the painting they were planning on taking. Shinichi looked up at it, and then to Kaito "I'm guessing you had a similar feeling of irony last time?" He whispered referring to when he told Kaito to guard the grate,  
"Yup!" Kaito replied smiling.

* * *

Everyone in the room was tense, counting down the last

_9 _A rookie gulped  
_8_  
_7  
6_ The guards shifted closer to the door_  
5  
4  
3 _A gloved hand held a wire_  
2  
1 _Kaito and Shinichi grinned  
_0_

The very instant that the second hand pointed up there was a great explosion of smoke from the bottom of the painting, complexly blocking it and a few of the guards around it from sight. Shinichi pulled on the wire he was holding sharply and the sound of falling fabric met his ears as he reeled in the rest of the wire to hide it in his coat. As the smoke cleared large bold words could be seen where the painting was  
"_We have borrowed the painting, KID and Phantom"  
_"T-THAT…" Nakamori said, blocking out the rest as I would like to keep this rating low thank you very much. "Come on! They must still be nearby!"

Nakamori and the rest of the taskforce stormed out of the room, leaving behind the two guards who where closest to the gas and where still having coughing fits from it. As soon as the last one left, they looked up at each other and grinned.  
The two of them reached up and took the painting down and carefully removed the cover. As they where doing so however, footsteps where heard echoing and they quickly turned to see a blond figure walk in.  
"People always panic when situations like that happen and they lose the ability to think logically. No one uses such a stupid trick anymore." He walked further to them "Your 1:13.02 seconds late in taking the target, moonlight thieves."  
One looked up, his dark blue eyes matching the intensity of the detective's eyes "So sorry," He said mockingly "The train was delayed by snow!"

In a poof of colours smoke, the two guards disappeared to be replaced by two smartly dressed thieves. Phantom and KID jumped back to perch on the windowsill  
KID bowed "And now if you'll excuse us, Tantei-san…."  
"…we'd best be going before we are late again" Phantom finished  
Hakuba only smirked "The balloon that you had outside, I've already released it."  
KID leaned out the window "…Ah"  
"Now that you must stay for a short while, I have a question to ask." Hakuba turned his sharp gaze to Phantom, as KID was still leaning out the window "Why? Why are you a thief? What is your aim?"

For a moment, Phantom hesitated, and Hakuba had a suspicion that he was seeing the uncertainty of the person hiding behind the mask, a lost look briefly went through his visible eye.  
That didn't last long, probably only a few seconds, Hakuba would like to point out 2.43, before the trademark grin found its way to his face "A question in return, Tantei-san." He said, voice overflowing with confidence that wasn't there a moment ago, "Why are you a detective? I think that if you looked closer at the line between right and wrong, you'll find that the line blurs. Then what's important, is how much the person can still see of the line."  
Hakuba blinked a few times, used to getting straight answers and not riddles, but Phantom and KID suddenly both jumped out of the window, holding onto a second balloon that Hakuba had missed when he had looked over. He leaned out the window to watch them dropping into the crowds and a huge smoke bomb going off from inside the balloon, allowing them to slip into the crowds in the confusion.

Hakuba walked away from the window "Fool," He muttered, "There are no excuses"  
Although that's what he told himself, his mind was currently racing, and one thought that normally never dared to speak up was echoing all around his mind,  
'_But what if…'_

**Whoop Hakuba. This is heavily based off the chapter "The Great Detective Has Arrived" which was the 2****nd**** chapter in Magic Kaito Volume 3 (Not read it? GO READ IT :3)**

**Sorry if you no likey how Hakuba's acting, I don't think I got him right at all ^^;**


	13. Chapter 12

**Kaycee-x John Cenaholic – it's really good, I've got the 4 volumes in Japanese (no English) but there are sites online that have them**

**Immortal Fallen Angel – yes he was a right stick in the mud until Kaito taught him humility **

**shanagi95 – being fair it is only his second heist, and anyone would drop there poker face a little if some British guy (or any guy really) walked up to you wearing a full Sherlock outfit **

**loo shuenpi – Manga Rush. www(dot)mangarush(dot)com/manga/magic-kaito/1/p-1 just replace (dot) with a .**

**Chelseaj500 - *magic poof* Here it is!**

"Spoken"_  
_'Emphasis'  
"'Quoting'"  
[English text]  
"[Spoken English]  
_Books, Text messages, Signs etc  
_'_Thoughts'  
_"_Telephone"_

Chapter 12

In an old stone room, a beautiful young girl was sat before a large ornate mirror. She looked into it "Mirror tell me, who is the one who has the most beauty of all in the school?"  
"That would be you. Misters Akako" A voice echoed from the mirror "All are to be your slaves, except two…"  
There was a shattering noise as the girl threw a hand mirror into the larger mirrors glass "Oh, and who would they be?" She asked in voice slightly shaking with anger  
"They are…"  
The girl's reflection faded away and two figures came into the vision. Both where stood back to back dressed in a suit cape and top hats one in white and one in black. The cracks in the glass blocking out the details on the face, but she could still tell who they where  
"T-The moonlight Thieves!"

* * *

The next Monday, Kaito was sat at his desk waiting for the lesson to start flipping through the newspaper. The papers where still full of the heist, and how the two thieves escaped the great British detective.  
Kaito was laughing when Aoko turned to him annoyed, "Kaito! Do you have to read the paper all the time!"  
Kaito looked at her annoyed "Alright alright." The paper disappeared in a poof of smoke. "What's everyone so excited about anyway?" he asked looking around the room at the groups of girls talking excitedly  
"Oh, there's a new student coming today," Aoko said as the teacher walked in  
'_Hehe, a new student' _Kaito thought to himself at the teacher said for the person to come in _'This should be fun'  
_"1990 February 26th, Monday, 9:00:32.41" A calm voice tinted with an English accent said over the class's voices  
'_That, that voice…," _Kaito's eyes widened _'I-It couldn't be…'  
_"I have transferred from London Bridge School" Kaito leaned over to see past the person sitting in front of him to look at the boy, who even without the outfit he could recognise by his blond hair and golden-brown eyes. "My name is Hakuba Saguru. Nice to meet you"  
Kaito fell right off his chair in shock, but wasn't heard due to most the girls nearby squealing things along the lines of "So cute!" and "He's so handsome!"  
"T-This cant be happening…" Kaito muttered as he pulled himself back into his chair.

* * *

Shinichi, who was sat at his desk in class doing maths work, felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Worrying that it may be something important, he requested to use the bathroom and left the room. Once he was far away enough that he wouldn't be spotted he opened his phone and read the massage. Then burst out laughing  
'_FINALY!' _he thought trying to quieten his laughter_ 'Karmas finally balancing out!'  
_He looked again at the phone screen, smiling as his eyes fell on 4 little words from Kaito that had just made his day a whole lot better

_Hakuba's in my class!_

Shinichi couldn't help but start laughing again.

* * *

It was now lunch brake and Kaito was reading the message that he'd gotten in reply from Shinichi  
_  
And this dear cousin is what those who aren't mothered by Lady Luck feel like. I'm only in for half day so I'll meet you in your school's yard after school, try not to be arrested before then._

Kaito frowned as Aoko brought Hakuba over to his desk, she'd been introducing him to everyone. _'Not like he couldn't do it on his own'_ Kaito thought annoyed to himself.  
"And this is Kaito," Aoko said as they both stopped in front of his desk.  
"Pleased to meet you," Hakuba said holding out his hand. Kaito grinned dangerously as he firmly took the hand and Hakuba jumped slightly. Kaito let go of the hand and took a small metal device off his finger  
"Hand-buzzers, got to love the classics." He said cheerfully. Aoko however, did not see the funny side  
"Kaito what's the big idea!" She yelled at him, and then she turned to Hakuba "are you ok?"  
Hakuba rubbed his hand slightly "Perfectly fine thank you" He aid in the same annoying and calm voice "Just a childish prank"  
Kaito smirked, "Yeah, you're not too good with KID's are you" He asked opening his paper on the page that had coverage of the heist just to rub it further in.  
Hakuba frowned at him "[Why of all the rotten little idiots that I could have been put with…]" He said in English to Kaito, which Kaito just smiled innocently  
"My my, you resort to insulting people in languages you assume I don't understand?" Kaito said smirking at Hakuba "[Horrible Habit, Mr. Detective.]"

Hakuba likely had another retort prepared, but the bell for the next lesson went and everyone begun moving.  
Aoko turned frowning at Kaito "Kaito, will you please behave and show Hakuba where the boys go next lesson?"  
Kaito looked at her with a look of shocked offence "Me? When do I ever misbehave?"  
Whatever Aoko said in reply was lost as Kaito pulled Hakuba into the crowds of students all rushing out of the canteen to get to their next class.  
Once they where in the corridor Kaito let go of Hakuba's sleeve. Hakuba frowned as he straightened out his uniform "So," He begun, walking next to Kaito, "Where is that we are going?"  
"Cooking." Kaito answered, not even looking at him "The girls are making some chocolate shaped things or something and we're doing cakes I think. We swap over each week."  
Hakuba nodded "But I didn't bring any, as I was uninformed of the days activities"  
Kaito twitched a little, did this guy had to be so stuck up constantly with his speech and everything? "Just use mine, I often bring extras,"  
"Ah, thank you for your generosity"

The two walked into the room and Kaito sat at his desk with Hakuba choosing the seat next to him. They received some instructions off the teacher and then where told to begin. Kaito opened his bag and took out a plastic bag and put it on the table "Just take what you need out of there."  
Hakuba nodded then begun taking item out of the bag. He noticed some odd things in it as well, a deck of paying cards, some bird seed, and a odd plastic packet of dark blue powder which Kaito immediately took from his hand when he had picked it up to inspect it  
"Careful with that or you'll…" Kaito trailed off looking at Hakuba's hair, "Hakuba, is your hair natural blond?"  
Hakuba was more than a little confused by the question "Yes, may I ask why Kuroba-kun?"  
"Eh. No reason," He said as he begun mixing the flower and egg _'This, will be interesting.'_

* * *

Hakuba noted that Kaito had suddenly become much more tolerable, though he doubted it was out of guilt at behaving in such a way earlier. He looked up as Kaito held the oven door open for him as he paced the cake in and then imminently went back to the desk to clean up, followed by Kaito who was holding a cloth. It was when they where just finishing cleaning the desk when Kaito grinned, a grin which reminded him horridly of the moonlight thieves, and his vision was filled with an explosion of pink smoke.  
Hakuba let fly a few British swearwords and he faintly heard the sound of a plastic wrapper being opened.  
As the smoke cleared he saw Kaito was sat down next to him, complete unaffected by the smoke and acting as innocent as possible. He then noticed that everyone in the room was not looking at Kaito but at him, or rather his hair. Hakuba frowned and then pulled some of his hair out so as to be able to see it only to find it had been dyed the same colour as the blue powder from before, the powder which he was sure was once in the empty wrapper in the bin.  
Hakuba inhaled and exhaled deeply, then walked out the room to see if the dye would wash out, Kaito grinning at him.

* * *

Shinichi was stood outside the school gates as Kaito bounced up to him.  
"Hey Shin-chan!" Kaito yelled glomping him and holding him tightly  
"Kaito let go." Shinichi moaned at him slight embarrassed by the looks the students leaving school. Shinichi then looked up to see Aoko waling to them with Hakuba, and Shinichi again had to swallow a laugh.  
"Shinichi!" Aoko said as she came up next to them "Nice to see you again!"  
"I was unaware that you had a brother Kuroba."  
Shinichi roughly shoved Kaito off and begun smoothing out his uniform "Cousins actually," He looked up to Hakuba and smiled at him holding out his hand "Shinichi Kudo"  
Hakuba glanced at the hand for a few moments, then slowly took the hand and shook it. Shinichi frowned slightly, then looked back up at Hakuba's hair and frowned again "Is your hair naturally blue tinted?"  
Hakuba frowned "You may want to ask your cousin about that."  
Aoko frowned "What? Kaito what have you done no…." She begun but then notice that he had disappeared "Where…"  
Shinichi pointed to a group of girls "Over there."

Kaito had three girls around him and who where holding out the chocolates that they made during the lesson earlier, which he took with a huge smile and then begun running around asking the other girls.  
Shinichi looked after him with a sweat drop, "…I'll go after him," He muttered as he waked towards Kaito, Hakuba and Aoko looking on.

Kaito ran towards Akako, who was handing out chocolates to the boys who where all crowding around her. He moved up to the front "Hey Akako!" He yelled to her as she looked at him. "Can I have some to?"  
Akako looked at the chocolates in his hands from the other girls, and then smiled at him. "Come here Kuroba-kun." She said as Kaito walked up. She then struck him hard enough that he fell; dropping the bag he had the chocolates in. He looked up shocked at Akako, vaguely aware of Shinichi standing behind him.  
"If you want one mine Kuroba-Kun" She said "You must throw away everyone else's."  
The other boys around Akako all agreed, saying "You're being rude to Akako-sama!"  
She looked to Shinichi smiling sweetly "You can have some too if you want."  
Shinichi knelt down next to Kaito and helped him up "Akako-chan is it?" he said "Sorry but I'd rather not."  
Kaito picked up the bag smiling at her "Yeah, me neither. Bye."

The two of them walked back to Aoko and Hakuba "Nice girl…" Shinichi muttered  
"Yes quite," Hakuba muttered "Nice looks but…" Hakuba trailed off  
"That's Akako Koizumi," Kaito said to them "She's got pretty much all the boys in the school bowing at her feet."  
Shinichi looked back at her "Can't see why, she may be nice looking but her personalities horrid."

* * *

Akako looked in shock after the group now leaving. The blond boy had been at least interested in her, but her spells did nothing to Kaito or the other boy with him  
'_How can this be?' _She thought _'My powers should effect every man….except...' _Akako grinned to herself _'The Moonlight Thieves! I see…it all makes sense. Just you wait little thieves; I expose your identity to the world!"_

**AHHHH literally just writing that last line I noticed that I already had Akako appear in chapter 3 but it is now 22:02:37(my watch doesn't show any better) and I don't want to redo this, SORRY **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chelseaj500 - Akako! Yay scary witch girl :3 the thing is I've got great characters like Hakuba and Akako, but at the stat they're both horrid to Kaito but if I suddenly make them nice they've changed far to soon and you don't see them slowly change there personalities after learning**

**SophieG0122 – Updated 83**

**loo shuenpi – You're welcome 8D**

**Elisabeth vi Brittania – I originally got the idea when I saw a picture of a vampire Kaito where he wore a black suit red shirt and a black tie and I thought "If he had a blue tie it would make him a mirror of his normal outfit" and it all snowballed from there. Send me a message or something when you put your story up though I'd like to read it.**

**Kaycee-x John Cenaholic – *Wise voice* It will be real in out hearts. And here's your update  
**

"Spoken"_  
_'Emphasis'  
"'Quoting'"  
[English text]  
"[Spoken English]  
_Books, Text messages, Signs (creepy voices) etc  
_'_Thoughts'  
_"_Telephone"_

Chapter 13

-Some months later-

Akako grinned evil as she chanted in an unknown language, she had spent weeks preparing the perfect spell for capturing Kaito and his cousin who she had eared was no other than the High School Detective Shinichi Kudo. Before her lay two dolls, one of KID and one of Phantom. She raised them up and paced them on a stand opposite a window. She then took down her hood and looked outside. The sun was setting bathing the house in its red glow. "Just wait little thieves," She said "This night will be one to remember, no man will disobey me!"

* * *

In a museum somewhere further away, a window creaked open and two figures jumped down into the empty room. KID walked over to the display case they where after while Phantom looked around the room troubled.  
"Kaitou" He said, both fine with the idea that no one would figure out that Kaito was his real name thinking he was just calling him Kaitou instead of KID. "I don't like this,"  
"I know," Muttered KID, "Nakamori-Keibu and the taskforce aren't known for being late," KID took the cases corner and pulled up, "Phantom, give me a hand with this" He called, "We both need to lift up each side at the same time,"

Phantom walked over to the case, "Alright then, one, two…" the pair of them pulled up and they noticed a small switch that had been covered all too late as they both received a blast of smoke in they're face which they both instantly tried to cough out.  
As soon as this happened, the taskforce and Hakuba, who been coming to all the heist ever since the first, all jumped out from inside the other cases, all wearing gas masks.  
"Haha!" Yelled Nakamori triumphantly "I can't believe you would fall for such a basic trick!"  
"S-shit!" Phantom coughed out "Sleeping gas!"

KID's eyes widened and then he threw down a flash bomb. As the others where still recovering from the blinding light, he grabbed Phantom who he didn't have time to warn, and dived behind a display case as he fought off the drowsiness coming from the gas.  
"What!" Yelled Nakamori "Find them, they can't be far!"  
'_This is bad,' _KID thought _'They'll find us in no time, but I can't move. I can barley keep my eyes open…'_

* * *

Akako looked out the window, the full moon was shinning down through the window onto the two dolls.  
"Now," She said, holding up a needle and hammer "It is time. This may hurt a little!" She grinned evil as she took the needle and truck into the Black Phantom's chest.

* * *

KID was pulled back to the waking world when he heard a yell next to him. Phantom was clutching his chest and yelling out, brining the taskforce looking around at them"  
Nakamori leaned over and dragged him to his feet "Phantom! I've got you now! You're not going to…." Nakamori cut himself off as blood stared coming out of Phantoms mouth, his eyes wide and in clear pain.  
Nakamori turned his gaze away as KID also shouted out and was clutching his head under his hat. Hakuba pulled KID up and he was shocked to see KID was also bleeding, a trail of blood falling down the top of his face from under his hat.

Nakamori didn't have much more time to stare as the room was suddenly filled with smoke, not the normal playful pink smoke the thieves used, but a dark and heavy purple smoke. Once it cleared the only evidence that the two thieves where ever there was two blood trails coming out from where they where hiding, to just disappeared at the centre of where the smoke was.

* * *

KID and Phantom looked around, somehow they where in an old forest full of tall and threatening trees. Phantom recoiled as the pain in his chest doubled, placing one hand over where he was sure there was a large wound and the other on a tree for balance, KID doing the same with his head.  
_Come... _A voice echoed _Come to me…  
_Automatically Phantom started walking to the voice, his feet following the path automatically _'I don't know what's going on…' _He thought _'But this pain's keeping the effects of the sleeping gas from taking over…"  
__Come…I will free you from your pain…_

The two boys reached the edge of the forest, and looked up to the owner of the voice. Akako smiled smugly at the two boys "So, you've finally arrived have you Phantom and KID…No" Her smile darkened "Kaito Kuroba and Shinichi Kudo!"  
"Quite the inappropriate outfit young miss…" Kaito managed to gasp out  
"Yes, you may catch a cold," Shinichi added, nearly falling over from the pain that had increased in his chest when Akako tightened her grip on the dolls, Kaito also winced at the same time.  
"Hah, there's no point in acting the pair of gentlemen now," She laughed out "I already know who you are!"  
The two boys began walking up to her "You should treat your dolls better miss." Kaito said holding out his hand "May I see them?"

Akako's smile became dangerous as the boys where suddenly enveloped in a dark red glow coming from the ground. Shinichi looked and couldn't believe what was happening, "A-A magic circle!"  
"There" Akako yelled triumphantly "You shall both now become my slaves!" My my, as spoilt as ever," Kaito muttered.  
Akako frowned at him "You shall regret that!" She pointed to the two dolls and a bolt fired from her finger at them. Kaito and Shinichi instantly fell to their knees, bit feeling like there body's where on fire as pain coursed through every part of their body's.  
Shinichi pulled open his collar as his throat felt like it was tightening and he gulped for air for his pressured lungs _'I-I cant breath. My skins on fire!' _Even the small amount of snow that had begun falling around them seemed to do nothing to cool down the two boys burning bodies  
Akako walked up to them holding two of the pieces of chocolates that she had made a few weeks ago. "Do you want to escape the pain? I will spare you." She smiled at them softly, "But in return for your freedom, your hearts will be mine forever. All you need do is eat these."  
Akako continued the fake smile as the two of them reached up to take the chocolates from her hand, both wincing against the pain it caused to move their muscles. They slowly and painfully brought the chocolates the their mouths,Shinichi clenching it between his teeth and he felt the pain slowly fade away.  
_'Wait,' _Shinichi slowly took the chocolate away from between his teeth and glanced around him. He then looked to Kaito, and the pair of them smiled at each other.

"W-What are you doing!" Akako yelled "Hurry up and eat them!"  
"My young miss," Shinichi said coolly "I'm sorry but…"  
"If you would look around" Kaito continued "You would see that your dark magic…"  
The two boys looked up and said in unison "Has been defeated!"  
Akako stared in horror as they both snapped the chocolates in half and threw them to the snow covered ground, "S-Snow!" Akako said looking at where the circle was.  
Shinichi and Kaito spun their capes to shake the snow off that had settled "Yes young miss" Kaito said standing up "You have been beaten by true magic,"  
Shinichi held up his hand as he stood up, the white flakes gathering on his black dove standing out clearly "Yes, the natural magic," He said tilting his hand letting the snow continue to fall to the ground.

Akako however remained unimpressed, "Hump, my magic is REAL!" She yelled to the two boys "Yours is mere tricks to amuse people!"  
Kaito nodded "Complete true." He said "I couldn't agree more" Akako stared in confusion  
"But the people who watch out magic…" Shinichi said, throwing his cape over him and Kaito, the cape then falling flatly to the ground.  
Akako stared then walked over to it annoyed "Shut up!" She yelled pulling back the cape. From under the cape, an explosion of confetti erupted out, along with Yuki and Shiro who flew around Akako holding ribbons. Akako looked in shock at first, but she then smiled happily as Yuki sat on her hand, Shiro nuzzling her face from her shoulder.  
"…enjoy being deceived," Shinichi said, hi and Kaito now stood behind her, his cape somehow having made it back to his shoulders.  
"But using your magic to steal what is most important to others," Kaito said, "It's just too cruel."  
"B-But I'm a witch, everything is mine to take by force!" She yelled

Shinichi laughed lightly "I've seen that. Hundreds of times as well." He turned to Akako "Your lying, you just want to believe that."  
"He's right" Kaito held up his hand, Shiro landing on his finger while Yuki settled on Phantoms shoulder "But I can tell that beneath the ice of your heart, is a beautiful gem waiting to be found."  
Akako turned to them, only to see a rose left lying in the snow where the two of them had just been stood. She picked up the rose and turned it over in her hand, she then frowned at it _'If a witch cries,' _she thought to herself as she threw the rose up which caught fire _'she will lose her powers…'_

* * *

Back at Kaito's house, Kaito and Shinichi where sat in the Phantom base. Shinichi's shirt was discarded to the side, a large patch of dried blood staining the centre of the shirt a brown colour. He winced as Kaito finished cleaning the hole in his chest. "That should be ok." Kaito said getting out a needle and thread "The insides have stopped bleeding now at least."  
"Yeah," Said Shinichi a he took a drink of water, still able to taste blood in his mouth "That's one thing I don't plan on redoing anytime soon."  
The two then stayed quite for a while as Kaito finished stitching it up. Once done Shinichi stood up slowly and put on a plain shirt that he had left there earlier that day, Kaito turned to him "You better stay here overnight, travelling with that couldn't be good." Shinichi nodded as Kaito began putting away the suits. "You can take my bed and I'll go on the couch, it would be better for the cut."  
Shinichi looked t him, "You sure?" He asked looking at the bandage around Kaito's head "Your head can't be in much of a better shape.  
Kaito turned to him and raised his eyebrows "If you want we could sleep together~"  
Shinichi frowned then turned around walking into the passage way to Kaito's bedroom. Kaito snickered "Guess not."  
He then picked up his mobile and typed out a quick message to Jii, before leaving to the living room to go set up the couch.

* * *

Meanwhile in a large laboratory Hakuba walked in closely followed by Nakamori, who was looking all around the place in awe "Wow, this pace is huge" He muttered  
"Its my grandfathers lab" Hakuba said, sitting down in front of a computer which he powered on. "I have been keeping all data collected about both Phantom and KID on this, and I'm sure that this along with the date blood we collected before will allow us to determine both their identity's once the test is done.

Hakuba clicked a few files and pulled up two data sheets which he read out to Nakamori "Kaitou KID, Height around 5'8, both eyes 2.0, able to copy any voice, seems to dislike water," After all at that heist where he flew over the docks he had suddenly grabbed for Phantom when the waves got too close.  
He then clicked open a second file "Black Phantom, Height around 6'0, both eyes also 2.0, able to copy a range of voices but not a wide as KID but he seems to be getting better each heist, in opposite to KID he seems to greatly hate fire." If the squeak he made while in disguise when Nakamori struck a match to light his pipe was anything to go by. "Both are very acrobatic, have a large knowledge of stage magic, seem to be capable of a wide range of sports…" Hakuba stopped as a man entered the room holding several sheets of paper, "Ah, the results?"  
The man nodded and then begun to read them out, "Ah, the results say both are Japans, Kaitou KID having blood type AB and Black Phantom blood type B, the two appear to be related, likely cousins"  
Hakuba nodded, "And the age's?"  
Nakamori was clearly excited "Around 38-40, right?"  
The poor scientist shuffled his feet "Er...the…the result says…that they're both around…15-17."  
Nakamori went through several colours before settling on a deep red as he yelled and ridiculous volumes "ARE YOU STUPID! I'VE BEEN CHASING HIM SINCE I WAS 20 YEARS OLD!" Nakamori turned around and stormed out "Your all idiots, I'll just catch him the old fashioned way!"

Hakuba however took the data sheet from the man and read it over "I suppose it does make sense when you look at the other data we've collected." He turned to the scientist "If you don't mind I would like to stay here overnight. I plan on looking into all the records of high school students matching these results."  
"O-Of course sir." The man muttered as Hakuba sat himself back down in the chair and started his long nights work.

* * *

Kaito was resting his head on his desk, still exhausted from the other night. He had called Shinichi's school earlier pretending to be him and said he had to take the day off, but Kaito wasn't hurt too badly that he couldn't come to school. He was pulled out of his sleep by Aoko "Morning BaKaito!" she yelled down his ear, making him suddenly bolt upright.  
"Ahh, Ahoko," He moaned "Why'd you do that,"  
"It's your own fault falling asleep all the time."

Suddenly the door was torn open and Hakuba was stood in the door way, his hair a mess and his uniform was all a mess. He looked at Kaito with an almost insane smile, his eyes where heavy and he looked like he hadn't slept at all.  
"Hey Hakuba your late, its brake." Kaito smirked at him "Did you stay up late last night chasing the thieves?"  
"Hehe," Hakuba chuckled "Aren't you tried too?"  
"Eh?" Kaito tilted his head at him "What do you mean? I'm fine."  
Hakuba walked next to him "Perhaps you could help me then." He said with a smirk "KID sent a notice this morning that he plans to re-attempt to steal the gem that he went for last night."

Kaito internally winced _'Shinichi's going to kill me when he finds out…'  
_"Being a magician you may prove useful." Hakuba continued "Perhaps you would like to join me. Your detective cousin Shinichi Kudo is also invited to come."

Kaito grinned _'This is the perfect chance to get in!' _"Sure!" He said "I'm sure Shinichi would love to come to."  
Hakuba smiled "Very well" He waked off to his desk "I will meet you there tonight."

Hakuba sat down at his seat smirking as he watched Kaito and Aoko arguing _'I've got you now, Moonlight Thieves!'_

**Dooooooone 83  
I don't like this, it feels like I just copy and pasted this from the Manga but I'm changing the next chapter, no Akako to the rescue here :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chelseaj500 – Soon enough? 83**

"Spoken"_  
_'Emphasis'  
"'Quoting'"  
[English text]  
"[Spoken English]  
_Books, Text messages, Signs (creepy voices) etc  
_'_Thoughts'  
_"_Telephone"_

Chapter 14

In the Kudo mansion, a tall figure waked up to the painting hung in the library. They ran there hand down the edge, noticing that one side was further in than the other. They pushed it and the painting slowly spun revealing the passageway behind it. They looked down it for a few moments, then they slowly begun to walk down the stairs

* * *

Hakuba smirked as he saw two figures walking down the road to him. He took the familiar pocket watch and clicked open the cover _'20:27:56.28'_ He noted _'The games almost over, enjoy the last turn, Moonlight Thieves'_

* * *

Shinichi frowned at Kaito, honestly, sending a heist note before asking him and right after they had gone after it last night. He sighed deeply and winced at the sharp pain in his chest. Kaito looked up at him worried "Shinichi, are you OK?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. But your not getting any acrobatics from me" He warned "Your going to have to do most the work tonight."

Kaito nodded as Hakuba walked up to them "[Good evening]" He said, seeming full of energy as opposed to how Kaito had seen him in class that morning. "And nice to see you again Kudo-kun."  
Shinichi twitched at the suffix added to his name as Hakuba turned to lead them to the room "Kun? Kun?" He muttered under his breath "I'll give you Kun latter Hakuba-chan." Kaito snickered as he listened to Shinichi's-mini rant.

* * *

Hakuba walked into the display room as he looked back on Shinichi who was sat down watching Kaito. He noted that Shinichi was limiting his movements, wincing whenever he had to lean over. Hakuba remembered last night when Phantom had yelled out clutching his chest, so he may have injured himself and opened the wound last night somehow.  
_'Such a shame,' _Hakuba thought looking on at Shinichi _'A mind, a detective such as Shinichi Kudo having to be wasted behind bars,' 'There must be a strong reason' _Hakuba blinked in confusion at the small voice that had spoken, and not for the first time _'Don't be ridiculous' _He told himself _'Crime is crime, there's no excuses for it!'_

* * *

Kaito and Shinichi stood up "And where are you two going?" Hakuba asked  
"bathroom," Kaito said "Be back in just a min…" Hakuba's hand suddenly shot out to Kaito's wrist placing around it a tight handcuff, doing the same to Shinichi instantly.  
He smiled as he took a third cuff attached to them around his own wrist,  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."  
Shinichi and Kaito tugged at the chains "Hakuba!" called Shinichi "Just what do you think you're…"  
"I took blood samples from the heist last night." He interrupted. "And I found some details on both KID and Phantom such as age blood type and relation, and the only two fitting the requirements where you two."  
"That's all just Circumstantial Evidence Hakuba." Shinichi said frowning "You cant have someone arrested for something like that.  
"Ah," Hakuba said grinning widely "But when neither KID nor Phantom show up when they said and you two just happened to be busy what then?"  
"Well…" Shinichi paused "…Then I suppose that may be some ground to base arrest…" He trailed off.  
Kaito stared at the handcuff _'Shit'_ he thought, mind reaching panic levels  
_'If we don't do something now, then our identities will be practically shouted out to the world!'  
_  
Hakuba took out his pocket watch "The appointed time passed 7.45 seconds ago!" he said loudly to all the taskforce.  
Everyone immediately began talking among themselves "What's going on?" "Did something happen?"  
Shinichi and Kaito begun to sweat slightly, Hakuba turning to them smiling "How about you just confess now to save some time!" He begun laughing loudly until a loud voice from the open window yelled down

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Everyone looked up at the figure dressed in black standing in the edge, next to him stood the for once silent figure of KID. Phantom spread out his arms, the blue eye gleaming from under the top hat. Hakuba looked in horror from him to Shinichi, then back at Phantom "I do apologize for our lateness so I must rush." He continued, jumping down into the centre of the room. Everyone stood in shocked silence, then KID from behind him raised his hand then threw down a smoke bomb filling the room instantly with a large amount of pink smoke.  
Everyone was in an instant panic as everyone blindly ran around until the smoke was all blown out by the windows that seemed to automaticity open themselves. Phantom was stood back at the edge of the window with KID. "Thank you for the gem my good friends" he shouted, holding the diamond up for them all to see "And now I shall be on my…" Phantom knelt down quickly as KID's foot was caught in a rope trap left by the taskforce, a woman like yell escaped from him

_'Oi oi,'_ Kaito thought_ 'What's going on here!' _he caught the sight of something shoot past the corner of his eye and turned to see Shinichi holding out his card gun with a deadpan expression.  
The card cut the rope and KID looked up at Shinichi. KID then made a blow kiss motion, much to everyone's confusion, and then jumped out the window after Phantom.  
"Yes and while we're at it, not intended as any offence but…" Shinichi and Hakuba turned to Kaito "Just what spare time hobby do you have that provides a three way handcuff?"  
Hakuba blinked a few times "[You little…]"  
Shinichi stared _'Wow,'_ He thought _'I didn't even know most of those words!'_

* * *

Much latter in the Kudo mansion, Shinichi threw open the front doors to the house, Kaito close behind "Shinichi," He called "Are you sure this is ok?"  
Shinichi had been quiet ever since they left the heist Shinichi had been silent and had headed straight home, Kaito following him out of worry.  
Shinichi pulled open the door to the library and immediately walked over the then entrance for the lair.

Kaito climbed in after him and notice that the lights where on. As he entered the main room, he saw the KID and Phantom from earlier where sat at the desk, drinking tea of all things!  
'KID' looked up at Shinichi, and then ran up to him hugging him tightly "Ohh Shin-chan! I'm so proud of you!" 'KID' said in a woman's voice  
'Phantom' also looked up placing his drink back down "Yes well, not bad for a beginner Shinichi," He said in a mans voice  
Kaito frowned 'I'm sure those voices are familiar'  
Shinichi struggled against the tight grip he was in "Come on, just let go Mum!"  
Kaito stared for a few moments,_ 'Mum! T-then that man is…'_  
The man removed his hat and pulled the mask of his face. He then paced a air of glasses on "It has been quite some time hasn't it Kaito?"  
"U-Uncle Yusaku!"

**Didn't plan on putting this up till tomorrow but I finished it sooner than I thought and I may not be able to put it up tomorrow, so better sooner than later no?**


	16. Chapter 15

**AHHHHHH second upload of this chapter, I cant BELIEVE I didn't do the review replies, reading the reviews is my favourite part!**

sarah white – Yup, Magicians are awesome aren't they :3 and I love that line nice one ^^

**Elisabeth vi Brittania – I'll go back over them at some point and fix those evil grammar mistakes ^^**

**SophieG0122 – From a dark and scary place known as my mind :3**

Shadowgin – "Yusaku to the rescue!" yes poor Hakuba, I think his brain broke as well as the theory

shanagi95 – Yus I finally noticed that Shinichi's parents wouldn't miss this chance to mess with the poor boys head

Chapter 15

Yusaku walked over to the two boys "Now Shinichi," He said smiling at him playfully "Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"  
Shinichi stared blankly at his dad, then sighed and walked over to the desk sitting himself down on the chair, wincing again as he strained the wound on his chest.  
"Typical of you two," He sighed "you just jump in when you feel like it."  
"Shin-chan!" His mum said "We've been worried, as soon as the abroad newspapers stared writing articles on how KID and Phantom had returned we got back home as quick as we could!"  
"And when we came back and found that we'd arrived on a heist night I just suddenly missed old Nakamori's yelling and decided to get front row seats." Yusaku said, taking off and folding the Phantom outfit with his normal clothes underneath, Yukiko doing the same "I think you should actually be thanking us, unless you _planned _on getting handcuffed to that young detective?" Yusaku asked with a raised suggestive eyebrow, to which Shinichi could only stutter and stare at him wide eyed.  
Kaito chuckled then squeaked as Yukiko suddenly pulled him into a tight hug "Kai-chan! It's been too long!"  
Shinichi laughed at Kaito's useless attempts to free himself then turned to face his Dad, "Alright dad, so how about a little bit of an explanation as to what's going on?"  
Yusaku looked up "Very well, I am after all a story teller by trade"  
"If this starts with the 'A long time ago' line, I'm out of here." Shinichi warned

Yusaku sighed "Phantom thieves have been around for years, Kaitou KID and Black Phantom are just the latest names in a long line. We protect the law where the police cant." Yusaku started flipping through a book on the desk, it was a scrapbook filled with newspaper clippings from all of the KID and Phantom Heists, even the latest which Shinichi had decided to continue filling in "When both me and Toichi took up the jobs we created KID and Phantom. We knew of a dark organization from our father who where ruthlessly searching for something and where trying to recruit many of the most wanted thieves so we made high profile robberies to become better known. Eventually a man from the organization called Shandy, or Snakebite as he was mostly called contacted us by confronting us during the heist."  
"That must be Snake, my dad wrote about him in some of his notes." Kaito interrupted  
Yusaku nodded "Quite, that was Toichi's name for him, quite appropriate too. Well, he gave us an offer for money or something in exchange for finding something for them, Pandorica."  
"That's the gem from his notes aw well!" Kaito interrupted yet again "A gem the contains a smaller one in the center that cries a blood red tear under the moonlight, and whoever catches it will become immortal!"  
"Did you believe it dad?" Shinichi asked curious.  
"All tales at some point are based off truth son." Yusaku told him "We decided not to risk it. And these people had undercovers everywhere. When we started to go against them more, they started shooting at us to kill."

Shinichi and Kaito stared for a while, Yukiko having left some point during the conversation. "So, these guys then found out Tochi-ochan's true identity then…" Shinichi trailed off, not needing to Finnish  
"Yes," Yusaku muttered, "The only good point is that they decided it would be too odd and a waste of resources to kill his wife and son, normally they would kill all those with the closest relation. They didn't look into me, likely our last show together was realistic enough to even fool them or whoever was looking into me was enough of an idiot, I like to think a bit of both."

Yusaku stood up, "Well enough of these dark thoughts, I suggest we all turn in, you especially Shinichi I can plainly see even now that your in pain about your chest." Shinichi covered his chest with his hand. Yusaku walked over to him and placed his hand on Shinichi's shoulder "Go on son, I am proud of you," He looked up to Kaito "And I am more than certain that Toichi is proud of you."

* * *

Later, Shinichi opened to door to his room and sat down on his bed, getting changed out of his clothes. He then glanced up at where the boarded entrance to the lair was and stared. Hung there was a large portrait of him sat in an old styled leather chair with a large heavy looking book in his hands. The background showed shelves stacked with various books next to a large fireplace with a large log fire burning brightly in it. Shinichi's eye twitched as a voice chuckled behind him  
"Opps," He turned to see Kaito sat on his chair grinning cheekily "Guess I forgot to tell him that fiery little detail,"  
Shinichi groaned and shook his head at Kaito, knowing full well he did this on purpose "Kai-chan," Kaito instantly stopped laughing, now scared "Get out please." Shinichi smiled at Kaito kindly as he left the room, knowing there would be hell to pay later.  
Shinichi then sat down and begun plotting many fish themed revenge methods.

**Sorry! I was trying to act serious but the end scene came in my head and I couldn't help it.  
Anyway, want to read another of my fics Dragons Den, I wanted to do a sort of Vampire Shinichi fic but I'm not sure about how to write it so it's sort of a tryout. Opinions needed.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sora Matasuki – YAY, Cyber muffin for yous!**

**Chelseaj500 – I feel so mean, all my chapters are getting short D8**

**shanagi95 – Yes Kaito was quite mean, go Shinichi! Go get revenge!**

Chapter 16

Months passed as Shinichi and Kaito continued their fight to find Pandora. It was this night in particular that the weight of the self imposed burden truly showed itself to the young magicians.

* * *

"Eh?" Shinichi blinked at confusion at what Ran had said "Pardon?"  
"I said you'd better not plan anything this weekend, ok!" Shinichi stepped back as Ran leaned over him.  
_'Well…' _Shinichi begun trying to figure out the cause of the outburst from Ran, _'There is that heist on Saturday, and we are taking one of Sonoko's relatives things…Wait!' _Shinichi's pulse quickened _'Could Ran know, like that time Aoko nearly found Kaito out!'  
_"Err, sorry Ran," He muttered, putting his year of extreme poker face training to the test, "I've kind of got plans on Saturday,"  
Ran frowned at him "Will you be back for Sunday!"  
"Yes!" He squeaked out and Ran smiled and stood back up  
"that ok then, but you have to promise ok?"  
Shinichi stared then smiled "Ok Ran, I promise"

* * *

KID stood on the rooftop, his long with cape blowing out beside him in the harsh wind. For tonight's heist, he and Phantom had to enter the buildings roof from opposite sides so Phantom was stood on the roof of the opposite building. KID strained his eyes as he looked over, cursing him for wearing black as he couldn't tell where he was, but that's why he was playing the sneak role.

KID snapped open his glider and jumped, steering it to the large domed roof of the nights 'stage'. He expertly pulled himself up for a landing as he stood on the very edge of the window sill and glanced inside. Nakamori was having last second rants at his men and Hakuba was, as always, looking at his watch counting down the last seconds until the Moonlight Thieves where due to appear. KID smirked as he easily opened the simple lock and threw the window wide open, pulling everyone's attention to him,  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He called out and everyone looked up to him  
"KID!" Nakamori yelled up to him, completely taken in by the heat of the moment, unlike Hakuba who KID noted was looking around for Phantom, ever the observant. KID smirked as he saw movement at the edge of the window and a small red dot from the monocle. KID threw a long smoke bomb down into the centre of the room and then looked down at the chaos erupting from it. Of course this also meant that he couldn't see and he became slightly worried when Phantom didn't appear next to him as the smoke stared to clear.  
"PHANTOM!" everyone looked up as the normally cheerful Kaitou KID let out a desperate yell and they all looked up to see on the opposite window was Phantom collapsed on the sill with a steady drip of crimson liquid pooling over from under him.  
KID was there in seconds, and he quickly but gently picked up the unconscious thief then jumped out the window that KID had come in from.

* * *

Shinichi glanced around not for the first time that night. He had had a feel of dread for quite some time now and he had been quite jumpy.  
His mind snapped back to what was happing as he saw the White figure of KID jump off the roof and he remembered his role tonight.

He took a running jump off the roof then opened his glider, moving to the roof. He didn't have far left when his eyes caught a small bit of movement by the window where he was to land. He turned the glider slightly and dropped on a ledge a bit further away from it and drew himself close to the wall, thanking his dad for picking a Black outfit as it seemed to be the only thing that had kept him hidden from the guard's sight.  
Phantom slowly glanced around only to see that the person was not one he had seen before with the Taskforce, nor did he look like one. He wore all black and he was staring through the window at the one opposite where KID was due to land. Something shinned in the mans hand, and Phantoms pulse quickened as he saw a small sniper rifle trained at the window.  
Silently, he took out a net from his coat, sure that KID wouldn't mind loosing one trick for the night, and tied one of its rope ends securely to a hanging point on the roof. He then slowly snuck up behind the man, and then hit him hard with the but of his card gun.  
He failed to knock him out, and the man turned to him wide eyed. Phantom instantly ran to him and tried to force the rifle out of his hands, only to cry out when a sharp pain erupted in his left shoulder. He looked down and saw the hilt of a knife sticking out of his left shoulder. The rational part of his mind was somehow still working and it ordered him not to take it out as it would only make it worse. He then pulled on the net with his right arm and tangled the man in it. He fell from the ledge, but was saved by being trapped inside the next. Shinichi pulled the red band from his hat, and then he quickly pulled the knife out and tied the band tightly over the wound. He then knelt down to the man and held the knife at him, aiming to scare but not having any intention of harming him.

"Now," Phantom forced out "What's your name!"  
"B-Brandy!" The man said panicked  
"Right, so Brandy, what where you doing here!"  
"I-I was sent by Snakebite…t-to kill…"Shinichi glanced behind him as he heard the call out KID's infamous 'Ladies and Gentleman' behind him, he then looked back to the man only to see a small red dot on his forehead  
"Shit" he pulled on the net raising it, only too late as a bullet nested itself deep in his head killing him. Shinichi quickly pulled back as the dot travelled to him and opened the window slightly.

Right on time whether he knew it or not, KID threw his smoke bomb and the smoke leaked out onto the roof around Shinichi hiding him from the snipers view. He then turned to the window, and dabbed his hand gently on the open wound which was now bleeding heavily and wrote out a message on the window. Dizziness then begun to overtake him, and his legs gave away under him as he collapsed under the window, one word standing out, its crimson message clear to read

'Snipers'

* * *

Kaito swore as something whizzed past his head, one guess what. He turned the glider to the side, trying to get out of the path of the bullets trying to Shinichis house which was luckily not too far from the heist building. The glider suddenly jerked down as a bullet clipped the edge ripping it.  
The two of them went falling from the air and Kaito desperately spun himself, managing a barely controlled crash into Shinichi's back garden. Carefully he rolled Shinichi off him and onto his back, alarmed by the large red stain he had left on his white outfit.

"Murrh…" Shinichi groaned as he slowly came round. His eyes eventually focused then looked at Kaito, "Kaito…"  
"W-what" Kaito asked, slightly worried  
Shinichi then grinned "That stains going to be hell to clean out…" He laughed weakly as he rested his head down on the grass, Kaito eventually laughing with him.

Inside the house, an old grandfather clock chimed twelve times, signalling the end of the night and the start of the next day. Kaito looked up at Shinichi smiling, "Shinichi…"  
"Yeah?"  
"Happy Birthday,"  
Shinichi stayed quite for a few seconds then groaned "I forgot…again."  
Kaito placed his arm around Shinichi's shoulder, and gently lead him into his kitchen, "Come on, let's get that arm fixed…"

**May 4****th**** is Shinichi's birthday if you want to know ^^ so really I just did it because I could  
So yeah, Conan may happen soon, dunno, I'm really just making this up as I go along…  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**Kaycee-x John Cenaholic – I don't really know what to do now ^^ I am just making this story up as I go along**

**Chelseaj500 – Some people have reviewed about how they want 'Conan' to happen and some who don't want it to so I'm sorta stuck now…**

**Shadowgin – Thank you and here's the next, sorry I didn't update yesterday**

**shanagi95 – He wrote 'Snipers' to warn Kaito so he didn't jump out of the window Shinichi came in from because then he would be in the direct aim of the sniper**  
**Brandy was shot by another sniper, probably Snakebite**  
**And yes, down with the one who hurt poor Shin-chan!**

**loo shuenpi – Thank you :3**

**LugiaObssesedKid – Thank you for sticking with it! 83  
**  
**KK – 83 Thank you!**

Chapter 17

"Ow" shinchi cried, pulling back from Kaito  
"Oh behave!" Kaito scolded "Honestly you'd think I was cutting your whole blooming arm off" Kaito was cleaning the wound on Shinchi's shoulder, luckily the knife had passed over the muscles and the vein it had opened wasn't serious so it was easily patched up, provided he gave it time to heal.  
"Heh, if this is the thanks I get next time I'll leave you to the snipers" Shinichi joked  
"Aww I'm sorry," Kaito said mockingly "Would my prince in shining armour like a big kiss from his damsel in distress,"  
Shinichi promptly threw the nearest thing, which happened to be a soaking wet kitchen cloth, at Kaito's face.

"On another note," shinchi said trying to distract his cousin "Have you seen Shiro or Yuki? They haven't been down here since we walked in."  
Kaito looked up and suddenly noticed the absence of the two doves "Huh  
you're right,"  
Shinichi sighed "Yuki's been a bit off lately I may take her to the vets at some point." he stood up and started to walk to the stairs "I'm going to the roost to check on them."  
Kaito bounced to his feet "I'll come too. Actually something's wrong with Shiro as well."  
Shinichi raised his eyebrows "I didn't notice anything,"  
"Well yeah, that's the odd thing. When I'm at home he won't eat much and just sits by the window waiting to be let out."  
By now they had reached the landing where the door to the attic was. Shinichi reached up and opened the slide door and pulled down a ladder, "Really? With me it's the opposite. Yuki scoffs her food and doesn't go out unless it's travelling from downstairs to the roost."

The two boys climbed in and where swarmed by 20 or so doves. While Shiro and Yuki where the main performance doves, Kaito and Shinichi had many more, which where free to fly between their houses. Shinichi affectionately stroked the ones perched on him "Yes Haru, Nyoko, it's nice to see you too."  
Shinichi carefully walked over to the roost spots where had expected to see Yuki snuggled up, but instead chuckled to see the pair of them on one of his dad's old Phantom hats, Yuki snuggled in the middle and Shiro stood on the rim.  
Shinichi smiled at her "So that's where you are eh girl?" he stretched out a finger to stroke her head and she raised her head to the comforting motion. Shinichi stared as under her he spotted two small oval shapes. Shinichi blinked a few times, then looked to Shiro, them Yuki, then blinked again _'...eggs...'_  
"What's wrong Shin-chan?" Kaito asked.  
Shinichi turned to him "Oh, nothing." he decided to tell him much, MUCH latter. Right now he didn't have the energy to fight off an over excited Kaito "They're just sleeping that's all,"  
Kaito yawned loudly "They've got the right idea, hey shin-chan what rooms mine?"  
Shinichi sighed. If it had been ANYONE else, he'd have dumped them on the couch at the politest and in the garden at normal "same room as last time,"  
"Thank you!" Kaito bounced over to the exit "Night Shiro, Take care of Shin-chans little girl, ok?"

Shinichi followed after Kaito and very quietly shut the door to the attic and fell into his room, only noticing the 'little girl' line when he was lying in bed much later,  
_'Oi oi'_ he thought _'This does NOT make me a granddad'_

**Inspired by my rat Len (Full name Lennet (Due to a mistake with the shop owner where we thought she was a he and I called her Lenny after 'Of Mice and Men')) who has had a healthy litter of rat pups :3 don't know how many yet, I'm going down to see her later (She lives in my friends pet shop)**

As to Conan, really have absolutely no idea now ^^;


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A few weeks later Shinichi was stood in the Phantom base while going through his bombs making sure he had enough.  
He picked up the phone that he had placed on the table while doing it and held it up to his ear "Sorry about that Kaito, so how's things on your end."  
_"Fine, I'm to meet Aoko inside the heist building so all I have to do is slip past the face checks"  
_"Same here with Ran," Shinichi murmured "Typical the pair of them wanted to go to this heist"  
_"Well I understand Aoko going, she's been wanting to go to Osaka for ages but what about Ran?"_

Shinichi let out a sigh "The target belongs to Sonoko, AGAIN, so she wanted to drag Ran to help her find the 'Perfect man'"  
_"Urgh, that rabid fangirl?" _Shinichi smirked as he knew Kaito was shuddering  
"The very one, if she's not after one, or both of us to steal her, she's demanding that we kiss each other!" Shinichi grimaced as the memories ran through his mind "That's just wrong on so many levels, the main being relation"  
Kaito chuckled _"Forbidden love is seen as the best sometimes~" _He sang  
Shinichi deadpanned "I'm hanging up now." He said, then pressing the button and putting the phone down on the table.

* * *

Kaito was leaning against a wall in the museum waiting for Shinichi. They had decided to come to this heist pretending the KID and Phantom where disguised as them, which Kaito thought of just so he could see Hakuba's face when he found out.  
He looked up as Shinichi walked up to him "Hey Kaito,"  
Kaito stood up next to him and the two of them started walking down the corridor "Have much trouble?" He asked quietly  
"Nah," Shinichi smirked "There's so many guards checking faces that when I snuck in they all thought some one else had checked me."

Kaito smiled at Shinichi before his world was sharply tugged backwards. He looked behind him to see a very angry girl with a tight hold on his shoulder, and also the fist she was pointing at his head "Shinichi!" Kaito ducked as the fist connected with the wall leaving a small dent "Where have you been! I've been waiting ages!"  
Kaito squeaked as he dived behind Shinichi "Shin-chan! Help!"  
"Ran stop please calm down!" He said quickly to her as she stared at Kaito then to Shinichi  
"But, who are you?" Ran asked, relaxing her body and dropping the fighting pose.  
Kaito smiled as he jumped out from behind Shinichi now knowing that Ran wasn't going to knock him into next heist. He held his empty hand out in front of her face "Kaito Kuroba," A red rose appeared in his hand which he offered to Ran "Shinichi's cousin. Pleased to meet you!"  
Ran stared at the rose and went to take it before it flew out of Kaito's hand as he shot them up to protect his head from the mop that had just landed on his head "Bakaito!"

Shinichi reflexively shot his hand out and caught the rose before it fell far, then stood next to Ran to watch the show.  
"W-Wait! What have I done!" Kaito asked as he dropped to the floor to avoid it  
"This is for yesterday in school!" The girl yelled swinging it sideways at him  
"Oh come on, your STILL annoyed!" Kaito asked jumping over it, "And where the hell did you get a mop!"  
Ran stared at Shinichi "Are you two really related?"  
Shinichi studied the rose before turning to Ran and absentmindedly turning the rose blue in a puff of smoke and handing her the rose. "I believe Kaito gave this to you."  
Ran stared at him for a few moments "Shinichi…"  
"Yes?"  
"…How did you do that?"  
Shinichis eyes widened "…Ah, well, you see…"

"AHOU!" Everyone jumped up at a loud shout that seemed to echo around the room "How many times ya' goin' ta pull me face 'till your happy I aint them!"  
Shinichi stared up at the voices owner. It was a young boy with dark skin wearing a baseball cap backwards. He was glaring at a taskforce member who had, evidently, just tried to 'test' if he was KID or phantom  
_'Not much good it will do them' _Shinichi thought _'We're already in.'_

* * *

_'Idiots' _Heiji thought _'Its no wonder they still haven't caught those thieves!'  
_"Don't you know who I am?" He yelled at the poor taskforce member "I'm Heiji Hattori! The great detective of the west!"  
"Well, Mr. Great Detective," Heiji turned around to look at the owner of the calm voice. Hakuba looked at him with the most condescending look he could manage "If you would be so kind as to keep the volume down, some of us would like to actually her ourselves think." He chuckled "Something I'm sure you don't do often."  
Heiji frowned at him "And just who do you think you are?"  
The person brushed his coat slightly "Saguru Hakuba, the detective from England. And I would like to request that you keep out of the way, KID and Phantom may take a liking to you and I don't think that anyone will appreciate having to get you out of whatever mess you manage to pull yourself into."

Heiji was about to let lose a string of insults until a voice shouted to them  
"Haku-chan!" Heiji turned to see another person, around the same age as them come running to them "I didn't know you'd be here."  
Hakuba turned and smiled slyly at him "Well yes Kuroba, and I should have know you'd be here, after all, it is your heist."  
Heiji stared open mouthed for a short moment while Kaito groaned "I've told you a hundred times, I'm not KID," Kaito suddenly pulled 5 balls from thin air and started juggling them "I'm much cooler!"  
Heiji watched as a second similar looking person pull the balls out as they were juggled and holding the five of them in his hands "Not inside Kaito," He said as the five of them disappeared from Shinichi's hand.  
"Ah and here's the second half," Hakuba muttered  
Shinichi shot him a small glare "I'm not even going to humour that with a response."  
Heiji looked to them "What's goin' on 'ere?"  
Shinichi turned to him and looked him over for a moment "Hakuba here wrongly accused me and my cousin of being Phantom and KID when we where quite literally chained down during a heist,"  
Hakuba frowned "Easily explained,"  
Heiji instantly broke into laugher "S-Stupid Ahou!"  
Hakuba frowned, "If you'll excuse me, I am going to go prepare for the heist."  
"Heh, good luck" Heiji said to him "Ya don't seem ta 'ave been doin' so well so far!"

Heiji walked off down the corridor as Kaito turned grinning to Shinichi "Quite the ego eh?" He asked  
"yes, I do hope Phantom on KID aren't too hard on him," He said smirking at Kaito before they walked back to Ran and Aoko.

* * *

Kaito grinned as he pressed the button hidden in his pocket and to room was plunged into darkness and everyone began panicking and running around to protect the jewel. Kaito and Shinichi changed into the outfits and jumped on top of the display case, easily pulling it open and taking out the expensive stone.  
The lights flickered back on and everyone looked to them, Phantom spotting Hakuba looking around for Shinichi and Kaito.  
"Ladies…." KID shouted, pulling Phantom back to what was happening  
"And Gentlemen!" Phantom called, "This gem is truly lovely, thank you for taking such good care of it for us!"  
Nakamori turned red "You two! Get them!"  
"Oh, time for pile on the thieves," KID muttered to Phantom  
"Ahou!"  
"Oh, looks like our new boys getting himself mixed in," Phantom muttered as he held several different coloured casuals in his hand "Bombs Away!" He shouted, and threw them into the air, along with KID who did the same.  
Once they where over the fast approaching taskforce, the casuals all exploded and a rain of multicoloured powder fell on them, dyeing the hair and clothes a mix of colours.  
Phantom and KID let out a mocking laugher as they saw Hakuba, his hair bright blue and his Sherlock outfit a mix of neon green and orange.  
"A-AHOU!" Phantom ducked as a long stick, belonging at one point to a broom that now had its head pulled off, was swung at him like a Shinai  
_'Oh, so he's a __kendoists is he?' _Phantom thought as he looked at Heiji, who had somehow managed to dodge the dye "Now now, Tantei-han," He said in a tone like a parent scolding a child "Swinging something like that could be dangerous." He grinned an evil grin "Naughty children should be put to bed,"  
KID leaned over and sprayed Heiji in the face with the knockout gas and dropped another smoke bomb as Phantom picked up Heiji and they ran through the smoke filled room.

They ran out into an empty side room and pulled out a remote controlled hang glider  
"You know," Kaito muttered while he started putting a Black Phantom outfit on over Heiji's clothes, "You're rather scary when you act like me."  
Phantom smirked at KID "Shouldn't you go get Hakuba ready?"  
KID ran out the room as Phantom started tying Heiji to the glider securely. Once he was sure the Osakan wouldn't fall off, he set it up in line with the window and stepped back, getting changed into his 'Shinichi' outfit.  
"Nrrgh" He glanced behind him at the slowly waking Osakan,  
_'Hurry Kaito,' _He thought as Heiji's unfocused eyes fell on him. He then saw a flash from the window opposite, and picked up a remote control turning it on and sending the glider, Heiji and all out the window. A second one in white also went out the opposite window.

Shinichi walked out into the main hall just to see Nakamori and the rest of the taskforce go running out the front door "Where they going?" He asked innocently  
Ran turned to him "Shinichi! Your ok?" She ran up to him  
"Of course I am," He muttered "Where's Kaito?"  
"oh, he went after Aoko. She went after her dad when he went after KID and Phantom." She explained  
"Ah," Shinichi nodded to himself "Well…..we best go catch our train then, I don't fancy being homeless in Osaka overnight."

* * *

Kaito smirked. After he had flipped Aoko's skirt he was made to ride in another patrol car in the back seat while they chased 'KID' and 'Phantom', who where just above them.  
Kaito's grin widened as he discreetly turned the remotes in his hand and the two gliders swerved to the side _'I just WISH I could hear what Hakuba and Heiji where saying.'_

**Poor Heiji, I do like him but its fun picking on him.**


	20. Chapter 19

****************

**LugiaObssesedKid - and after posting two I take ages with the next….I'M SORRY**

SophieG0122 – So sorry it took so long!

loo shuenpi - thank you 83

**Chelseaj500 – Took ages but now its updated!**

Immortal Fallen Angel – Guru-Chan! (will ow use that 83) And evil writers blocks are evil

Shadowgin – yes poor Heiji, but he's fun to pick on

Yoshichao – poor Hei-chan, he didn't know what he was getting into.

shanagi95 – I may do anther heist in Osaka at some point, Heiji was fun

M91c – Sorry for the wait

Chapter 19

Shinichi sighed as he pulled his blue suit jacket on, his hand hovering for a brief moment over his left shoulder where he was stabbed in that heist some time ago. Though in terms of functionality it had healed it still left a rather large and unsightly scar which had made him avoid using public swimming pools out of worry over what would be said. He tied a red bow tie around his neck and stepped back, looking himself over in the mirror. Despite what most people said about Shinichi choice in clothing, he saw it as quite appropriate as the suit was smart and the tie, "well..." Shinichi fixed the bow tie more centred "I like it. Bow ties are cool!"

Satisfied, Shinichi picked up his mobile phone and checked the time, he had half an hour to get to the train station. Grinning he set out of his house and begun his journey to Edoka.

* * *

Kaito sighed, flicking through a menu and glancing at the various meals offered. He was sat at a 5 seated table Kaito was sat at being covered in a fine cloth and the centre. In the background he could here families talking happily and the voice of a girl telling her parents off "Dad, Mum! Cant we just enjoy a dinner for once!"  
"Kaito!" Kaito squeaked in surprise as someone hugged him tightly. He turned around and smiled at the woman's face over his shoulder "Mum!"

Chikage Kuroba smiled at he son as she sat down on one of the table's chairs "Kaito, it's been too long, I'm sorry I left!"  
Kaito pouted in mock annoyance "Gezz abandoning me, so cruel…"  
Chikage laughed quietly, he really did act just like his father some times "So, when are the Kudos coming?"  
"They should be here soon…" As Kaito was saying this, Shinichi walked in and walked straight to the table he and Kaito had reserved a few days ago.  
He sat down net to Kaito and smiled at Chikage "Chikage-Obasan, its been years since I saw you last!"  
"I know," She smiled widely at Shinichi "You've both grown up so well, your both _just _like your fathers in _every _way."  
The two boys laughed nervously, knowing full well what she was hinting at.

Kaito glanced up at the door "Neh, where's your parents Shinchi?"  
"Ah the plane they where getting got delayed, so they said sorry but they couldn't make it."  
"Oh, that's too bad," Chikage said looking around "and you two went through the trouble of getting this place…"  
Kaito laughed nervously "Err not exactly…"  
Shinichi grinned at Kaito "Your son here chose this place because we get to eat free, we perform here."  
Shinichi smirked at Kaito who was laughing nervously again, and Chikage smiled "Well, Toichi's talents was what put our food on the table," Shinichis face fell as Kaito ginned triumphantly _'They really ARE like their fathers…'_

Later after they had all finished eating, a man from the restaurant walked up to the table that Chikage Kaito and Shinichi. He talked quietly to Kaito and Shinichi who then stood up, Kaito grinned at his mother "Just wait here, you get the best seat in the house!" The pair of them walked off quickly, Chikage smiling after them.

A few seats away, a girl looked up in confusion at them as they left _'Shinichi? What's he doing here?'_

_

* * *

_Shinichi quickly pulled on his black jacket and smoothed it out, then quickly and deftly tied his tie and stood back from the mirror looking over his appearance. Once satisfied, he stepped back and picked up a black top hat and rested it on his head.  
Kaito walked in to the room, also wearing his stage suit and a giant grin spread across his face "Ready Shinichi?"  
Shinichi walked to the center of the stage, listening to the voices which sounded just like they did when he first performed, "Yeah…"  
Kaito grinned as he placed a hand on his hat, reciting the words as they always did "'Always keep your cards hidden…'"  
"'And always keep a good poker face.'"

The curtain pulled back and the two boys stood there for a shot moment, before they pulled the hats from there head and from each of there hats two doves, one large and one just a baby flew out. Kaito stretched out his arms "Ladies and Gentlemen!"  
Shinichi mirrored his movements "Arthur and Kaito Kuroba…"  
The two of them bowed low and said in sync "Would like to welcome you to tonight's show!"  
And so the two of them performed to the joy of Chikage, and the deep amazement of on girl in the crowd, who for once didn't have to worry about her parents quarreling as even they where in shock at the boy on stage.

* * *

Shinchi sighed tiredly as he sat down in the off stage area, the crowds still shouting for them outside. Kaito practically jumped in and ran straight to a bird stand where two young doves where sat between their parents. "Hoseki, Nyoko, you both where brilliant!" He began affectionately stroking them, Shiro and Yuki looking on in an almost proud look.  
Shinichi smiled at them and held up his arm. Seeing it, Yuk flew over to the outstretched hand, and when she saw her mother do so, Nyoko followed suit and landed on Shinichis finger next to Yuki. Shinchi begun gently stroking the pair of them when someone stuck their head around the door "Err there's someone here saying they know you…"

"Ah, just let them in its ok!" Kaito said interrupting the person. The man looked confused for a moment, and then he left to go let them in.

Shinichi was pulling off his stage undershirt when the door opened "So," He said not turning around "Did you enjoy the show Chikage-Obasan?" He turned and glanced over his shoulder, and was horrified to see Ran stood staring open mouthed. "R-Ran?"  
Ran stared as Shinichi turned around to look at him, and then yelled out when she saw his left shoulder. Shinchi blinked then looked down at the large scar from the knife wound, which hadn't fully healed properly due to not getting a professional look at. Shinchi roughly pulled the shirt over his head blushing slightly "W-what do you want?"

Kaito, like any good phantom thief, knew when the situation was getting too dangerous, and slowly snuck out of the room unnoticed by Ran, but not Shinichi _'Kaito, you traitor,' _He thought seeing Kaito slipping around the corner _'Abandoning your own cousin…'  
_  
He then looked back to Ran and laughed nervously "I err, help Kaito out with his magic shows,"  
"You're quite good for an assistant," She muttered "Mr. Arthur Kuroba"  
Shinichi physically winced "S-Sorry," He muttered holding his hands up in defense "I-I just didn't particularly want people to know, its kinda embarrassing…"  
Ran smiled at him at last "N-No" She muttered embarrassed "Y-You and Kaito where really good tonight…"

The room fell into an awkward silence, which was eventually broken by a loud cooing from Yuki and Shiro. Ran looked up at them "Aww, cute."  
Shinchi, seizing the chance for a change in the subject, held up both his hands and both Shiro and Yuki flew on them, followed by Hoseki and Nyoko who more nervously settled themselves on his hands. "Ran this is Shiro, Yuki," They flapped there wings when their names where said "And these are Hoseki and Nyoko"  
Ran begun stroking the birds, who rubbed their heads against Ran's soft hand.

Shinichi smiled as the doves Slowly climbed onto Ran's hand _'Maybe its best I tell her things…' _a mental image of Black Phantom flashed through his head and Shinchi laughed quietly _'Or…maybe not.'_

****************

****************

**I could say this a million times and I'll never say it enough, I-AM-SO-SORRY!**

I'm really sorry for abandoning this for so long and just focusing on Dragons Den, really, I am! I just have no ideas for what now…..


	21. Chapter 20

**Shadowgin - Wahh I feel so mean leaving BP for so long**

**LugiaObssesedKid - And again, SORRY! I feel I should update often to make up for that chapters being so short.**

**Shugopop – updated (Finally)**

**Chelseaj500 – Kaito's not sneaky, he just likes to live and doesn't want Ran to kill him 83 I think Eri would be secretly impressed and Kogoro would be indifferent, at least that's what I guess…**

**KK- Doctor? Doctor who? JK, I love doctor who, may favourites being number 3 **_Jon_** Pertwee**** (Just because he's awesome) Number 4 Tom Baker (Liverpudlian, I love local lads made famous 3) and number 10 David Tennant (Because he's the one who made me **_**really **_**watch it, before him it was just something I knew about vaguely)**

**Nobody22 – Please forgive again! I miss these two too, but I was hiding in DD and I realised that DD had more chapters than BP so I started to feel really bad**

**shanagi95 – after seeing the show she asked if she could be let in saying she knew them and a man went to ask Kaito and Shinichi. When the man was telling them they interrupted and said just let her in because they thought it was Chikage**

**M91c – I was slow….SORRY**

**Unseen Watcher – I wasn't too sure about the 'discovery' part myself it sorta feels rushed to me, but I suppose its alright then….and I did sooooooooo not use your suggestion as an excuse to rewatch detective Conan for inspiration…*continues rewatch***

**shinichiwalker – I shall! (…eventually ^^')**

Chapter 20

Shinichi held the door that lead back into the restaurant open for Ran and looked around it. Kogoro was sat at the bar having a drink, Eri was sat at a table watching Kaito who was having a conversation with his mother. Shinichi closed the door behind him and walked over to the Kuroba's "Did you enjoy it?" Shinichi asked smiling.  
"Yes!" Chikage said excitedly "It was very good, I just hope to see a show like your fathers did soon!"

Shinichis eye twitched slightly, then he turned around "Ah Ran, come here a minuet."  
Ran nodded then walked over to them "Ran, this is my aunt Chikage Kuroba,"  
"Nice to meet you" Ran said bowing  
"You as well." She said smiling "Kaito is this the girl who will give me some nice Grand nieces and nephews?"  
Ran instantly started blushing as Kaito laughed. Shinichi glared lightly at Chikage _'Keh, she really IS Kaito's mother." _Shinichi glanced up and saw Ran's dad gettingup with an angry look on his face. "Ah anyway, we better head home now!" He said grabbing Kaito's arm  
"Ehh, but Shin-chan…" Kaito started to moan, but he spotted Kogoro approaching over Shinichi's shoulder. He chuckled the turned bowing to Ran "Very well, I hope you enjoyed the show."

Ran pulled back in surprise as Kaito and Shinichi where surrounded by a cloud of pink smoke, and when it cleared she could only see Kaito's mother still sat at the table drinking her cup of tea. She smiled up at Ran "Shinichi must be a good influence, he actually left me to finish my drink."  
Ran blinked in confusion, and then noticed something red in the corner of her eye. Carefully she brought her hand up to it, and pulled down a beautiful thornless red rose that was sat on her ear. She them smiled at it _'Maybe Shinichi can learn off Kaito'_Shinichi and Kaito walked down the street, Shinichi with his hands in his pockets and his arms pulled tight to his body, Kaito with his arms behind his head and he was taking long and confident steps.  
"Did we have to leave so soon," Kaito moaned "Mums on her own."  
Shinichi glared at Kaito "Your mum said she wanted to meet up with some old friends anyway, and I don't have the energy to deal with Ran's dad."  
"Is he as bad as Nakamori?"  
"Worse, Occhan would murder you in seconds if you flipped Ran's skirt, if she didn't kill you first." Shinichi dragged his finger across his neck for emphasis "Besides, at least Nakamori's a decent inspector outside the heists."

* * *

The two of them laughed for a short while and then Kaito smiled at Shinichi, not a trickster smile, a real warm smile "You like Ran don't you?"  
Shinichi blushed and turned his head away from Kaito "I-Is it that obvious?"  
Kaito snickered "I could sort of tell, but I saw you taking the rose out before I dropped the smoke bomb."  
Shinichi sighed "She'll probably just think it was off you anyway."

Kaito smiled at Shinichi again "Why don't you tell her?"  
"I-I couldn't," he muttered "Its like with you and Aoko," Kaito's smile faltered slightly, He had told Shinichi about Aoko some time ago  
"Yeah, it was bad enough before Phantom and KID happened," Kaito looked up into the night sky "I don't regret them, or hate our dads or anything like that, but I don think I could ever tell her."

After that they had reached Kaito's house and had pulled open the door, Shinichi walked over to the couch and started to unfold it into a bed  
"Make yourself at home," Kaito muttered. He then sat down on a chair and watched Shinichi "So, are you going on the joint trip?"

Shinichi frowned for a moment then remembered what Kaito was on about. Their two schools, Edoka High and Teitan High and a few other schools had joined together for a trip into the mountains in a lodge. Shinichi nodded "Me, Ran, Sonoko (unfortunately) are going."  
Kaito chuckled at Shinichis added comment "Well I'm going, so is Aoko and Hakuba. Akako said she isn't going though."  
Shinichi stopped hat he was doing and looked at Kaito with a raised eyebrow 2You mean she's passing up a chance to practically kill us?"  
Kaito chuckled, though Shinichi saw a faint shiver go up him "Yeah, and when I asked she said," Kaito stood up straight and made his face expressionless, then in a perfect impersonation of Akako's voice he said "'I would rather not get blackened by the flames of passion'"  
"'Flames of passion?' What a weird girl" Shinichi muttered  
"maybe it's some sort of warning?" Kaito suggested  
"Why would she warn us, she seemed more than happy to just control our minds." Shinichi looked up at Kaito, who had a shocked expression on his face "What?"  
"Well, I thought you'd be, you know, saying that it's impossible"  
Shinichi deadpanned Kaito "Kaito, she controlled and teleported me to! My watch said it happened in ten minutes, and I'm not mad. Therefore the only logical solution is that it really happened."

Kaito chuckled "At times you're detective who stands up for the law and aids the police, helping people to see the truth. But at others you're a magician and thief, who dances around the police and makes people see what he wants." Kaito grinned widely "You're a Kuroba alright!"  
Shinichi frowned and threw the pillow he was getting out of the cupboard at Kaito "Baro. Though I'm part Kuroba, a magician and a phantom thief, I'm also a Kudo, a detective." He walked over to Kaito "Though they're both the same after all, Kudo was originally Kuroba. Phantom Thieves and Detectives, they both protect people as best they can, whether it be locking up dangerous people or taking away dangerous things."  
Kaito smiled softly at Shinichi "Heh, I'm just a stupid magician. But you know what, I like it like this."

Kaito stood up and stretched "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning, Shinichi."  
"Goodnight Kaito." Shinichi said, climbing into the foldout bed and pulling the covers over him.  
Kaito looked back at Shinichi as he climbed the stairs _'But I'm glad that we don't carry our tasks alone.'_


	22. Chapter 21

**SophieG0122 – I'm going to try and do it so after updating one story I move onto the next, so now I'm going to Dragons Den then Blood Brothers then back to this…at least I'll try to stick to that**

**Unseen Watcher – No I haven't seen that picture :( I like stories that show strong family bonds.**

**shanagi95 – Its ok, here's an update!**

**Chelseaj500 – Thank you! Have an update**

**…*~~~~Me: *looks at reviews, looks away then looks again quickly* HOLY KAITOUS 100 REVIEWS! *collapses.***

*KID and Phantom stare at her. Phantom gently kicks her foot*

**Phantom: …I think she's fainted**

**KID: *Looks at computer* Well she's already wrote the next chapter so lets fix it for her~**

**Phantom: *Clicks submit before KID can 'fix' it* I'm sure that what she's wrote will be much less Kaito oriented than what your going to make it**

**KID: *Walks out pouting* Fine, I'll go tell someone else about my magical flying squirrels story!**

**Phantom: …**

Chapter 21

"…And no smoke bombs?"  
"Fine"  
"No hair bombs"  
"…..Ask me to stop being human while your at it why don't you."  
"No…"  
"PINK!"

Hakuba sighed as he watched Aoko, who had been going through a ban list with Kaito, give up on it and insanely chase the skirt flipping thief. He sighed and rubbed the bridge between his eyes _'Why did I decide to come?' _He wondered

Eventually, the students all begun to climb onto the school coach that was waiting for them. The trip was a weekend trip, starting from Friday afternoon, now, and finishing Sunday evening. Kaito practically leaped into his seat in excitement "I call window seat!"  
"Kaito, calm down," Aoko sighed sitting down next to him.  
Hakuba walked past them, aiming to sit as far away from Kaito as physically possible though he knew it was pointless.

The coach eventually started and begun its drive to Tokyo, where it was to pick up the students from Teitan high who where another group on the trip. The coach pulled into Teitan's year and Kaito looked up happily at Shinichi who was stood talking calmly to Ran stood next to their bags.

Shinichi frowned at the coach as it pulled into the yard, making Ran look at him in confusion "What's wrong Shinichi?" She asked curious  
"Kaito's on there, and I'm going to be stuck in there with him for god knows how long."  
"But you two seem to get along fine." She said confused  
Shinichi looked at her "Ran, you have fortunately never been subjected to a hyperactive over excited Kaito forced into a small space." He then looked at the coach as it pulled up next to them and he saw Kaito's silhouette moving to the door "Well, let's just say nothing can prepare you for it."

The doors slowly opened and Kaito flung himself out, grabbing Shinichi and dragging them both to the ground in a bone crushing glomp "SHIN-CHAN!"  
Shinichi groaned and dropped his head to the ground as Kaito showed no intention of letting him go _'Why did I decide to come?' _He wondered

* * *

A few hours later in a mountain resort, the coach pulled into the drive and the doors slowly opened. The staff where extremely confused by the British looking boy who came off with neon green hair followed by an extremely annoyed boy in a purple suit green shirt and a orange tie.  
Shinichi looked behind him at Kaito who jumped out of the coach and glared viciously "For your sake Kaito, this better come out in one wash!"  
Kaito didn't answer, he just looked behind him and smiled angelically.  
Shinichi walked off to the bathrooms with his rucksack in hand to get changed into something less….colourful.

Ran chuckled slightly as she watched Kaito running around with Aoko trying to get him to stay still, he really couldn't sit still for one minute. She noted how despite how similar he looked to Shinichi they're personalities where completely different. But as she watched Shinichi walk out of the bathroom and Kaito hugged Shinichi apologising to him and Shinichi didn't even glare at him, she knew that they loved each other strongly. Not a lover's love, but the tight and unbreakable love of family.

Shinichi smiled at Kaito who had now calmed down, by Kaito's standards, and begun talking to him and Aoko while Ran walked up behind him.  
Hakuba wandered over, his hair now back to its natural blond "Kuroba, I know saying this is pointless but please refrain from doing that in future."  
Kaito pouted "I couldn't help it, I was _really _bored!" He tightened his grip around Shinichi's neck "Even Shin-chan wasn't spared."  
Shinichi glared lightly at Kaito and fingered the sleeping gas capsule he kept in his right sleeves secret pocket, then blinked as he realised what he was just thinking of doing _'Damn it, I'm a Kudo not a Kuroba!'  
_

Shinichi was thankfully pulled away from temptation as the second coach pulled in, Teitan and Edoka had come together as they where close but the third school was further away so they had there own coach, which every victim of Kaito's tricks on the way there instantly felt jealous of.

The doors opened and the Kitano High School students begun climbing out of the coach. Shinichi Kaito and Hakuba all groaned at the sight of one student making Aoko and Ran look at them in confusion.

"Ahou! What'd ya' put in 'ere?" One of the dark skinned students moaned as he carried a bag.  
A girl with her hair up turned to him "Ahou, if ya' gonna complain 'bout it than don't offer ta carry it!"  
Shinichi facepalmed and Hakuba pulled out his pocket watch "He's been off that coach for 6.15 seconds and already I have a headache."

Kaito turned to Shinichi and grinned widely "This could be fun, neh?" He said quietly.  
Kaito then flicked his hand and a small capsule went flying through the air and landed at Heiji's feet, who was stood on his own as the girl with him had stormed off.  
Shinichi knew at a glance that the smoke was just a harmless long lasting smoke bomb. Shinichi raised his left arm slightly and flicked his wrist, sending a small capsule flying at Heiji with impressive accuracy.

The smoke cleared and Heiji was stood there with his previously dark brown hair now bright blue. He began spewing out a long list of unrepeatable words and Kaito looked to Shinichi and stared in surprise as shinchi looked on with his blank faced poker face fixed tightly in place. Kaito shuddered slightly _'Oh gods, what have I created?'_

**Osaka Prefectural Kitano High School is an actual High School in Japan Osaka, because I'm too lazy to come up with a name for the school and Osaka High sounds too general.**


	23. Chapter 22

**AkemiXchan - …..*Starts banging head agains a wall* I should have looked it up better, I didn't really look into it. I'll make sure to use Kaihou high in future though…..*Resumes banging head***

**Chelseaj500 – Thank you~ poor Heiji, people seem to like it when he's picked on. Gives poor Hakuba a brake though**

**SophieG0122 – I'm trying my best with frequent updating again~**

**Nobody22 – *dramatic voice* One day he'll commit the perfect prank which no one will be able to link back to him *Evil laugh***  
**I think that if Shinichi had grown up with Kaito around he would be a bit more joking and his newest 'night job' would make him a bit more tempted to do it 83**

Chapter 22

Kaito Shinichi Hakuba and Heiji climbed up the path to the guest house they where sharing, Hakuba cursing in English under his breath at whoever picked the rooms, Heiji cursing at his blue hair he couldn't wash out until he got too the room, Kaito cursing that him rigging the rooms had gone wrong as he didn't place Heiji in it, and Shinichi walking ahead trying to drown it all out.

"We're here." Shinichi said looking around the corner. The other three increased their pace as Shinichi unlocked the front door and soon the four of them dumped their bags inside and Kaito Shinichi and Hakuba collapsed on the chairs while Heiji went to wash his hair. The house was a fair size, having one main room connected to the kitchen, and upstairs was four rooms with one bathroom at the end of the corridor.

Kaito bounced up and walked around the room "This is a good place! This trip will be fun!"  
Hakuba glared at him "Assuming that you don't go around dyeing everyone's hair bright blue."  
Kaito looked at Hakuba with confusion on his face "What are you talking about, I just threw a smoke bomb."

Hakuba's eyes widened and looked at Shinichi, who stood up and picked up his bag "I'm going to put my stuff upstairs" He said as he walked off up the stairs.

As Shinichi walked down the corridor he heard the shoulders of the shower being turned off and Heiji walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his shoulders to stop his wet hair from dripping on his shirt.  
He looked up at Shinichi and frowned "Ya' better keep that cousin a' yours under control" He said frowning "Else I'm gonna freakin' loose it. Thinks he's some sort of magician, pointless people trying to trick people with simple tricks."  
Shinichi glared dangerously at Heiji, "Don't _ever _say that about Kaito." He said his anger clear in his voice "Or magicians, we create magic to inspire not to trick."

Heiji's vision was blocked by smoke again and when it cleared Shinichi was nowhere in sight. Heiji blinked a few times then turned around to close the bathroom door _'What's HIS problem?' _He wondered. He then he notice his reflection in the bathroom mirror as the door clicked shut. He then threw the door open again and looked at himself in the mirror. "A-A-AHOU!"  
He then hit the shower on and begun rinsing his once again blue hair.

* * *

Hakuba glanced up from his book he was reading while he was still sat in the sitting room "Sounds like Kudo and Hattori are getting along about as long as I expected you to Kuroba."  
Kaito looked up at him from the kitchen where he was making some lunch juggling several eggs and smiled "That my Shin-chan! I'm so proud of him~"  
Hakuba sighed and turned the page of his book "Such a waste of a great detective,"

Shinichi cleared his throat behind Hakuba "at least I'm able to catch criminals. Something which the moonlight thieves seem to be leading you in circles about." Shinichi begun to laugh fakely at Hakuba  
"How right you are Kudo, maybe you can help me some time!" Hakuba also begun to laugh fakely

It was this scene Heiji walked into the room to, Shinichi leaning over Hakuba with his hands in his pockets and Hakuba sat down with a Sherlock book, both laughing at each other mechanically, and Kaito sighing while juggling eggs with his eyes closed. Heiji looked at them then turned around to go sort out his room  
_'I'm stuck with a bunch of loonies!'  
_

* * *

The four boys had eaten dinner, Heiji reluctant at first until Hakuba had taken the first bite, and they had then gone to bed. It was now 8 in the morning and Heiji slowly dragged himself out of bed at the smell of breakfast.

He yawned widely as he walked down the stairs and went into the sitting room/kitchen area and saw Hakuba making a cup of tea and Kaito cooking something. Heiji was about to say something but Kaito put his finger of his mouth as a signal to be quiet.  
Kaito then took his hand down and said quietly "Make sure your quiet, Shinichi's a light sleeper and I don't want him awake until I'm finished with the cooker."  
Heiji frowned in confusion "Why should I?" He asked at normal volumes.  
Kaito looked thoughtful for a moment "If you do I wont prank you today~"

Heiji considered the pros and cons, and decided that the pros out weighed the cons by miles. He sighed and walked over to the table and picked up a time table that had been left for them "Right lets see," He said turning it over to todays date, "Today we go ta' the mountains on a walk. Then eat at the stop point up there. Then from there we go ta the ski slopes until the end where we take the lifts down ta the bottom than that's it." Heiji stood up and pinned it to the notice board so they wouldn't lose it.

Kaito turned off the cooker "Right, I'm going to go wake up Shinichi. Can you serve out the food Heiji?"  
Kaito ran off as Heiji walked over to the eggs and bacon sat in the pan _'Well at least this way I know he aint' put anythin' in mines'_Heiji was walking off with his plate as Kaito came down the stairs with a very sleepy looking Shinichi behind him. Heiji glared lightly at Shinichi as he walked past him "How was your night then?" He asked annoyed.

Shinichi just looked up at Heiji with a blank expression, then walked right past him into the kitchen. Kaito laughed apologetically at Heiji "Don't mind him," He said as Shinichi went through the cupboards "But don't bother talking to him until he's had his morning cup of coffee."

Heiji frowned and decided for the second time that they were all insane, then carried his plate with him upstairs so he could go get ready.

* * *

Ran Aoko and the girl they where sharing with, called Kazuha, were waiting at the meeting point for the boys. "It's a shame about ya' friend"  
Ran nodded "Yeah, Sonoko was really looking forward to this but she caught a cold so she couldn't come."

"Ah, here they come!" Kazuha and Ran looked at Aoko who was pointing at which the four boys where walking down. Hakuba nodded politely to Aoko "Good morning Nakamori, I hope your night was pleasant."  
Kaito's eye twitched at Hakuba's constant politeness, but he refrained form pranking him…yet.

Shinichi sighed as he saw what Kaito was considering and looked at Ran "So, shall we head up?"  
Ran nodded, and the two of them walked off, followed by Kaito Aoko and Hakuba, then by Heiji and Kazuha who had been arguing over something.

The mountain was large, but the walk up it wouldn't take long, half an hour at the very most. The four of them walked into the shed at the bottom to sign in so that the teachers would know that they had already left.  
The man behind the counter passed Shinichi a book "Right, you just need to write your name and room numbers here please." Shinichi wrote his name in then stood to the side waiting for the others.

He looked at the others in the line looking for anyone else from his school, and noticed a woman staring at him in what seemed to be horror. Once she saw him look at her she looked away quickly.  
_'I'm sure I've seen her before…' _Shinichi thought, frowning as he tried to remember where he'd seen her.

"Shin-chan!" Shinichi looked up at Kaito who was stood waving to him at the door "Come on or you'll be left behind~"  
Shinichi got up and followed Kaito, placing the woman's face to the back of his mind to ponder over later.

As he walked out the door the woman picked up the guest book and signed her name, she then looked up the list and her eyes fell on one name, the black ink shouting out on the white page  
_"Shinichi Kudo – Room 21"_


	24. Chapter 23

**LugiaObssesedKid - And here's another update email 83**

**SophieG0122 – Find out now, and thanks I'll try not to ^^**

**Chelseaj500 – All the boys together = All out sofa war (Which we all know Kaito would win by setting up pranks on the couch) Here an update 83**

**Shadowgin – Poor Heiji, but he had it coming. I've read one of your stories and I'll have a look later when I have time (Should be writing an essay for collage tomorrow right now, and its 22:27, yikes!)**

**shanagi95 – Find out now….just don't hurt me ^^'**

Chapter 23

Kaito glanced back behind him at the three detectives. Ever since they had left the shed they had all fallen quiet, as if in deep thought.  
Kaito slowed down until he was stood next to Shinchi "Shin-chan?"  
Shinichi looked up coming out of the deep thought that had him trapped "Eh, what's wrong Kaito?"

Kaito frowned as he fell into pace with Shinichi "You where going all detective back there," He looked at Shinichi with both a serious face and voice "If something bothering you?"  
Shinichi shook his head "It's just someone I saw back there. I think I know them but I just can't place her face."

"Shinichi! Kaito" The two boys looked up at Ran and Aoko who where stood at the top of the hill calling down to them "Hurry up the others are already there!"

Its then they noticed that they had reached the top of the hill and now where at the bottom of the slopes, the ski lifts just a little further ahead. Kaito grinned, his usual carefree personality returning in full, and he ran ahead excited.

Shinichi chuckled as he walked up next to Ran and Aoko ran off after Kaito. Ran looked at Shinichi "Is something wrong?"  
Shinichi resisted the urge to roll his eyes, why was everyone asking him today "Nothing, I'm fine really."

Ran looked at him in a way that said 'I don't believe you but I won't ask anymore' "It's odd really. When Kaito spoke serious like that I was half under the impression that you where talking and answering yourself."

Shinichi and Ran walked up to the others, Ran laughing lightly at Shinichi who denied heavily that if he acted like Kaito he would pass off as him. Behind them, the woman from before gritted her teeth and her hands formed tight fists _'How DARE you Kudo,' _She thought furious _'How dare you just go and enjoy yourself after what you did to me!'  
_

* * *

"Watch out!" Ran looked behind her then dived to the side as Aoko came crashing past and landed in a heap in the snow.  
Ran held out her hand and helped Aoko up "Are you ok?"  
Aoko nodded brushing the snow off her coat "Yeah, I think so."

She looked further up the slopes where the boys where "At least Kaito isn't making fun of me,"  
Ran moved next to Aoko and looked up to. Kaito and Shinichi, she couldn't tell the difference from over here as Kaito had managed to make it so Shinichi's gear that they gave him was all the _exact _same colour, where both sat down looking down at the slope.

One of them, the one sat on the right, looked at them then begun waving excitedly. Ran chuckled as she waved back _'I guess that means he's Kaito.' _She then watched as Kaito elbowed Shinichi hard in the side. Shinichi jumped slightly and after Kaito saying something to him he begun to wave to Aoko and Ran as well. Ran smiled then turned to Aoko "Come one, I'll help you to Ski."

Back up on the hill, Shincihi stopped waving and then stood up and walked over to Hakuba and Heiji, who where both getting ready to go down. Heiji had insisted on racing Hakuba down so Hakuba had decided to do it just to shut him up.

"Oi Kudo!" He shouted to Shinichi "What d' ya think of the woman from before?"  
Shinichi frowned "She familiar to you to?"  
Hakuba shook his head "Not exactly, it's her actions." Shinchi frowned as Hakuba continued "She seemed fine before you and Ran came in, but after that she acted tense."  
The three detectives begun to try and figure it out, until a certain magician appeared in the middle of them "Oi oi," He said like a parent scolding a child "No detectiving here today, we're here to have fun~" Kaito then shoved Hakuba and Heiji on the back and the two of them went sliding down the slope.

Kaito turned to Shinichi "Are you wearing Phantom under that?" He asked quietly but seriously  
Shinichi nodded "Like you told me to, emergency only." He whispered to him "Not that I can think of one where it would come in handy."

Kaito chuckled "Oh lots of times. After night at school, during a ski contest even in a sunken submarine."  
Shinichi blinked at Kaito "Do I want to know about that last one."  
"Nope~" Kaito smiled cheerfully at Shinichi before he pushed off the slope. Shinichi glared after him for a moment before pushing off after him.

* * *

"Kaito I swear to god I will murder you and no one will _ever _be able to find out how let alone who!" Shinichi said irritated into Kaito's ear  
Kaito sighed, this wasn't the first death threat he had gotten since leaving the slopes with him carrying Shinichi on his back.

Earlier, when the pair of them had reached the bottom of the slope, Kaito had begun his traditional game of 'See how much I can annoy Aoko before she mops me', which lasted the whole of 4 seconds before Aoko had resorted to using one of her Skis in replacement for a mop. Kaito had gotten away by using a smoke bomb and burying himself in the snow while no one could see, but poor Shinichi was left to Aoko's rage as she had mistaken him for Kaito due to the matching outfits.

And that was why Kaito was carrying the now injured detective back down to the room on his back, his left foot badly swollen and his right arm hurting him very badly. "First though, I'll buy a goldfish!"

Kaito almost dropped Shinichi at the mere mention of that word "Don't even mention those creatures Shinichi," He moaned "I don't go around setting fire to your stuff."  
"A f-swimming thing is way more harmless than a freaking fire," Shinchi said leaning his head on Kaito's shoulder "Fires destroy homes and burn apart families,"

Kaito sighed and smiled at Shinichi, if there was one kind of case that Shinchi went all out to catch the culprit in other than murders it was arsonists who use fires. Which was fair enough, a fire like that could go out of control in an instant and make the arsonist a murderer.

Kaito twitched his shoulder to make Sure Shinichi was awake, "Shinichi, we're here." Shinichi lazily lifted his head off his cousin's shoulder "You're going to have to stand on your good foot for a moment while I get the door open."

Shinichi nodded and Kaito carefully lowered him to the ground. Shinichi wobbled for a moment and Kaito caught him, then he leaned on the wall while Kaito got the door unlocked. The door swung open and Kaito offered to pick Shinichi up again.  
"Don't worry I'll be fine," Shinchi said limping past him.

Kaito watched Shinichi as he went over towards the stairs "I'm going to go rest in my room," He said to Kaito behind him.  
Kaito nodded, "Well we've still got the night viewing to go to, so keep your mobile on you and give me a call if you want me to get you and I'll carry you back there."

Shinichi smiled thankfully at Kaito, and then continued his slow journey up the stairs.  
Kaito shut the door behind him and took out the key, locking the door and testing it before he put it back in his pocket and he then walked off down the path back to the others.

A figure leaned out from the trees and watched as Kaito walked off, grinning evilly at the window they just saw Shinichi walk past _'You're mine now Kudo!'_

* * *

Hakuba glanced up at Kaito as he walked over back to them "How's Shinichi?" He asked, knowing Kaito was worried for his cousin's health.

As much as Hakuba would curse both him and his cousin at times, Hakuba couldn't help feeling a small amount of concern along with Kaito as to Shinichi, even Heiji during the short time he had spent actually talking to him he had to at least admit he was a somewhat good detective.

Kaito grinned at Hakuba "He'll be fine. He went to bed so I told him to ring me when he wanted me to bring him down."

All around them students where filling the platform that sat on the edge looking out over the mountains and rivers below. Kaito looked out at the darkness of the scene in the moonlight as Heiji came running up behind them. Kaito looked at him and was worried by his face, it looked like it was in some sort of fear "Heiji? What's wrong?" He asked walking over.

Heiji was panting and in his hand he tightly clutched a newspaper. "I-I figured tha' woman out," Heiji said, his beaths heavy and deep. He handed the paper to Hakuba who raised his eyebrow then unfolded it with Kaito looking over his shoulder.

"'Serial Arsonist caught,'" Hakuba read aloud "' Matsui Yasushige, aged 26, had set fire to multiple homes resulting in many injured people, 6 of which where scared for life and 2 deaths. The arsonist was caught by the Heisei Holmes Shinichi Kudo and is now safely locked away in Tokyo main prison.'" Hakuba looked up at Heiji with his eyebrow raised  
"Look at the photo taken a few months ago." He said

Hakuba looked further down the article at a photograph printed on it, he caption read _"The face of a killer? Matsui Yasushige with his girlfriend of 3 years Tamura Yukime at a ski resort."_  
The photo showed the man smiling widely, making a peace sign to the camera with his arm wrapped around a woman's neck, the same woman they had seen earlier that day.

Hakuba and Kaito stared wide eyed at the picture while Heiji looked around, "Hey, where is Kudo?"  
Kaito looked up in fear in the direction of their house. It wasn't overly noticeable right now, but a flickering orange light could be seen glowing behind the hills  
"Shit no! Shinichi!"

* * *

Shinichi slowly opened his eyes as he started to feel hot, and his throat felt like it was hard to breathe. He slowly sat up with a fogged mind and he looked down at the door. Some smoke was slowly seeping in through the gap _'What's Kaito up to now?' _Shinchi wondered. Thinking it was one of Kaito's tricks, he limped over to the door and opened it. The whole corridor was filled with the tick menacing smoke and when Shinchi looked to the stairs he was horrified at the flames that where licking at the edges of the stairs, slowly eating their way to him.

Shinchi panicked and slammed the door shut. Then he backed away from it to the window, if he could jump out he could get away from the flames even if it meant he broke a leg or two.  
Filled with fear, Shinichi pulled open the window and his heart just about stopped beating right then at what was outside it, or rather what wasn't. Outside the window was a large drop that he knew at a glance he wouldn't survive.

Close to tears, he backed away from the window and the door, stopping when his legs knocked the beside cabinet. Shinichi frowned as he looked down on it, the Phantom monocle that he had been carrying all day sat there from him cleaning it before he nodded off to sleep.

The last tinny part of his rational mind that hadn't been buried in fear reminded him of the glider. With new hope, Shinichi looked back at his window but his heard dropped again as he knew that it was too small and there was no chance that he would open the glider quickly enough in a free fall.

Shinichi thought quickly, there was a large window overlooking the open Mountain View just above the stairs. He whimpered at the thought, knowing that the flames would be dancing around it, but gods damn him if he was going to give up and die like this.

Frowning in determination, Shinichi picked up the monocle then he picked up his football that was sat next to his bed, and pulled out his Phantom outfit with practiced speed. He then pulled the red ribbon off his hat and tied it around his nose and mouth to filter out the smoke that was filling the room and limped to the door.

Shinichi opened the door and resisted the foolish urge to shut it again. The flames still pulsed around his route to freedom as they grew in size. Carefully, Shinichi placed the ball on the floor and tested his hurt foot. It stung horridly, but his adenine overpowered it as he placed all his weight on it and kicked with all his might with his right foot.

The ball flew through the air and shattered the window, all the glass going with it as it hit it in just the right spot. Once he recovered, shinchi steeled himself, then with an almost overpowering terror, he ran and jumped over the flames, like a tiger in a circus jumping through a ring of fire.

* * *

_"'I wouldn't want to be burnt by the flames of passion'" _Akako's voice echoed in Kaito's head  
_'Damn it,' _Kaito cursed running as fast as he could to Shinichi, Heiji and Hakuba right behind him _'Why didn't I pay more attention to her warning?"_

"Look, over there!" Kaito looked up at where Heiji was pointing, not stopping running. In the distance, a football went flying up into the sky along with some shards of glass.  
Kaito's eyes widened as he saw a figure in black come out of the window, flying shakily as his legs seemed to be on fire.

_'Forget them!' _Kaito thought as he watched the figure falling _'I've got to get to Shinichi!' _  
Kaito looked behind him to Hakuba and Heiji "Don't worry about Shinichi!" He shouted to them "I'll get him, you two go catch that bitch."

Heiji was about to protest, but Hakuba grabbed him by the arm. The two held a silent conversation with their eyes, and then Hakuba nodded at Kaito "If KID where to help him, I wouldn't try to stop him."

Kaito nodded in return, and then ran quicker as the two detectives ran in the opposite direction. Kaito pulled on his KID uniform and clicked open the glider, using the strong winds to pull him up.

He looked around from the sky for Shinichi, and soon spotted a clearing where a black figure with a fiery cape was panicking.

Kaito landed in the clearing as Shinichi tore off the cape and threw it away, moving as far away from it as he could. Quickly, Kaito ran over to it and begun putting out the flames.

Once the cape had been left smoking, Kaito slowly walked over to the whimpering Shinchi, who had finally broken down under the pressure. Kaito slowly touched him on the shoulder but Shinichi pulled back with fear filled eyes "No" Get away!"  
Kaito frowned at the pant legs that Shinichi had on, they where smoking ever so slightly and Kaito was sure if they weren't already black they would be now.  
"Shinichi," Kaito said softly "It's over now,"

Shinchi's wide eyes looked into Kaito's, and he lunged forwards and hugged his cousin tightly, shaking in terror of what had just happened crying tears of fear.  
Kaito gently rubbed Shinichis back "Shh, it's over now, I promise not to let go," Kaito continued to sooth his shaking cousin like this until Shinichis shaking had subsided.  
_'You where right,' _Kaito thought sadly at Shinichi_ 'Fires are worse,'_ Kaito shuddered at the thought of how close he was to losing one of his last remaining family, and hugged him tighter in self-comfort.

**Aren't I just the most evil person on this planet?**


	25. Chapter 24

**Elisabeth vi Brittania – Forgive me!****Chelseaj500 - *Nods* Yep, poor tortured Pyrophobic Shin-chan**

**shanagi95 – Yes it was, sorry!**

**tess4aria – A trickster Shinchi, who wouldn't want to see that!**

**a time – this has sort of become a collection of short stories in a way, and as to finishing it I don't know, I don't think I could do a 'The Black Org is crushed and Pandora gone and the boys marry the loved of their lives' ending….or any ending ^^**

**LugiaObssesedKid – (The name that automatically comes to mind whenever I hear something along the lines of 'Epitome of all Evils=Professor Moriarty….NOOOOO I be not! ^^;**

**Unseen Watcher – Heist seem to be more fun to write/read when something goes wrong…..maybe that's just me being odd… Anyway, thanks for the idea, I think I've got a sort of idea for the next heist now~ 83**

Chapter 24

Shinichi moaned as he slowly opened his heavy eyes. He glanced around him, the room was white with just his bed and a couple of chairs in the corner by a door,

_'I must be in some sort of hospital,'_ Shinichi carefully places his hands on the mattress he had been sleeping on and pushed himself into a sitting position. His left foot hurt protesting painfully at the movement and his arms ached, but other than that he didn't notice anything particularly bad.

He leaned back as he headed voices outside his room door.  
"How is he doctor?" Shinichi smiled at the concerned voice of Ran

"Well his legs sustained small burns and his left ankle has been put under some extreme pressure, but nothing that won't heal in due time." The calm professional voice of the doctor told Ran "What I worry about is the psychological effects of the event. I am correct in understanding that he already has a strong case of Pyrophobia?"

A silence followed and Shinichi assumed that someone was nodding to the man  
"But Shinichis strong, I don't think this will affect him as much as you think" Kaito's voice said in its rare serious tone.

The talking stopped and the door to Shinichis room opened. The doctor who had been talking looked over at Shinichi. He was young and dressed in the white doctor coat, but he looked very much like he knew exactly what he was doing despite his age,  
He smiled kindly at Shinichi before walking in, followed by Ran and Kaito "Good to see you awake Kudo-San" He said politely "And how are you feeling."

Shinichi opened his mouth to talk and noticed how very dry it was, "I- I could use a drink," He croaked out.  
The doctor nodded then quickly left the room to go get a glass for Shinichi.

Shinichi looked over to Ran and Kaito who where looking him over with worried eyes "Where...?" He started questioningly before his dry throat made him cough at the dryness

"Try not to talk," Ran said as sat down next to his bed "Were in a small clinic not far from the resort our schools staying at, Kaito carried you here last night."

"Hattori and Hakuba are at the local police station," Kaito said his voice still unnaturally serious, leaning next to the window "They caught that woman from last night so they're filling out statements on her and the supposed Black Phantom and Kaitou KID sightings."

Shinichi quickly looked to Kaito and tilted his head to say 'explain more'  
"Last night Phantom flew from the burning house then landed somewhere in the forest then KID shown up. I saw KID when I ran off after you and he wanted me to follow and he led me to you. Hakuba says that they where most likely looking into a nearby Gem exhibit and on the way back Phantom saw the fire and flew down to help."

The three fell quiet again as the doctor returned holding a glass of water out to Shinichi who took it from him gladly. The doctor then looked at a clipboard as Shinichi slowly sipped the cool water  
"Well you seem to be fine overall. You'll be in some small pain at times and I'll have to ask you to use crutches for a short time so you don't further hurt your foot." He then looked up frowning "But something that does worry me is that left shoulder of yours,"

Shinichi stopped drinking and glanced at his shoulder, just able to see the redness of the tip from under his baggy hospital gown. He then looked back up at the doctor as he continued his speech  
"While it has healed somewhat now and there being little I can do, it was not done professionally and it will leave a very unsightly scar for life." The man looked up, his eyes filled with concern for his patient "Why didn't you get it looked at?"

Shinichi sunk back into the bed and his eyes became unfocused as he placed his hand over it, Ran walking over to him in concern. "I-I couldn't go to a doctor," He looked sadly at it "Besides, it will serve as a good reminder of the fine line I'm on."

Ran frowned at Shinichi, not used to such dark words from her mystery-loving friend, it almost scared her. "You mean hunting criminals?"  
Shinichi laughed shortly "You could say that."

Ran looked at the hand placed over Shinichis and looked at Kaito looking down on him, the same odd look in her eyes. She couldn't help but feel useless, Shinichi was her closest friend but she knew right now the only one who knew what Shinchi was going through was his cousin. Slowly she placed her hand on his unhurt shoulder and Shinichi looked at her confused "Shinichi, I want to help you. But you need to help me understand things."  
Shinichi looked at her before smiling warmly at her "Thank you, Ran."

Kaito stood up and looked at the doctor "So when can he leave?"  
"I suppose tomorrow morning, I want to keep him hear overnight to be sure nothings wrong."  
"How long have I been here?"  
Kaito looked down at Shinchi and smirked "Almost a full day" He walked to the door with his normal happy grin stuck to his face "Hurry up and get some rest ok? I don't want to have to cancel more shows than I have to."  
"Baro,"

Shinichi watched Kaito walk out the door then turned to Ran who had removed her hand but still sat next to him.  
"W-well, I'll see you tomorrow then," Ran got up to leave after Kaito  
"Ran," Ran looked back to the bed. Shinichi looked so defenceless right now, his arms and legs wrapped in bandages to protect the considering the fire small amount of burns. He smiled warmly at her "Thanks for coming, and for what you said."  
Ran felt herself blush slightly and looked away quickly "Y-You're welcome Shinichi,"

Ran left the room followed by the doctor and Shinichi sunk his head back into the pillow smiling to himself, then he frowned _'I need a book, it wouldn't have hurt Kaito to bring a Sherlock book would it!'_

* * *

"I'm back!" Heiji and Hakuba looked up at the front door as Kaito closed it and hung up his jacket  
"How's Kudo?" Heiji asked worried  
Kaito grinned "A bit tired and burnt but he'll be back in the morning!"

A wave of relief fell over the guest house. It was only for the night after the other one burnt and they had managed to scavenge some unburnt belongings from the fire as luckily Hakuba had opted to lock away both his and Heiji's, if only to spare himself from headache, luggage somewhere safe so they had been spared. Kaito had also hidden his and Shinichi's luggage tough Hakuba suspected it was because Kaito somehow had the idea that he may try to 'Take Revenge' on their luggage. Well, maybe Heiji was childish enough.

"What I can't stop thinkin' 'bout is KID an' Phantom," Heiji said "Their timin' was just to, perfect. Not tha' I'm complain' or anythin'."  
Hakuba glanced at Heiji _'There is a simple explanation, Phantom was trapped in here and was scared by the fire and KID was running with us to the villa._' Hakuba then turned to Kaito _'Of course we'll know if they decide to target that exhibit, unless they happen to take a break.'_

Kaito internally groaned at Hakuba, knowing full well what he was thinking about _'Really of all the times to go thief hunting!'  
_He then put his fingers to his lips and whistled. From upstairs there was a flurry of wings and four doves flew down, Heiji staring "Ok, now I _know _I shut tha' door t' ya room, where the hell did they come from!"  
Kaito ignored the Kansai detective and started wrapping a book in fabric before tying a black ribbon and a white ribbon around it and passing one each to each dove.

Kaito snicker as Hakuba groaned in the background _'Really, this is just insulting' _Hakuba thought _'He may as well write a note with that damned doodle of his on it!'_

Kaito then opened the window and the four doves flew out with their package secured. He smiled after them for a moment before closing the window and turning to the two detectives,  
"Well I'm going to bed, don't argue too long into the night~"

Heiji stared open mouthed as the magician walked up the stairs whistling happily to himself "After what just happened to Shinichi he's so…happy." He muttered  
"Don't be fooled," Heiji looked up at Hakuba who looked after Kaito concerned "His father was Toichi Kuroba, a famous magician and he taught Kaito everything. There was one line that Toichi was known for saying and I've heard Kaito recites it routinely before performing, 'Always keep your cards hidden and always keep a good poker face'. Kaito has a poker face that can withstand almost anything, I don't think he's ever truly took it off willingly."

Heiji frowned as he looked at Hakuba, then to the stairs that the 'Happy' Magician had just walked up, "Everythin' has a breakin' point though,"  
Hakuba nodded "We may be in an agreement there."

* * *

Shinichi glanced up from his bed at the window, hearing a flapping noise outside. Carefully he sat up, wary of his ankle as he leaned over to the window and pulled it over.

As soon as it was open, Shiro Yuki Hoseki and Nyoko all flew in carrying between them a small bundle. They carefully placed it on the bed and Yuki and Nyoko nuzzled his hand affectionately before the four of them once again flew out the window.

Shinichi blinked a few times in somewhat confusion before looking at his gift. He slowly unwrapped it then smiled widely at the title looking back up at him

__

_The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes – Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_

Shinichi grinned like a child given a new toy and sank into his pillow once again and opened the book he knew so well he could probably recite word from word backwards. _'Kaito I OWE you!"_

**Yeah I didn't want to end on a negative note… I think that ruined it in a way… sorry,**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chelseaj500 - Thank you~ And yes Kaito can be considerate when he wants to 83**

**Kitty-Chan, UchiNaru no Miko – Oh you could read my mind like a book 83 poor Shinichi, I seem to pick on him too often…maybe it should be Kaito's turn soon**

**Shadowgin – Its ok, Pyrophobic=Fear of fire**

**Unseen Watcher – Hakuba and Heiji better stock up on headache pills 83**

**shanagi95 – Updated! 83**

**LugiaObssesedKid – Sorry, Hakuba was thinking that but I forgot to add in the italics ^^;  
Being in hospital does suck, especially when you cant walk around, you get really bored, I must have read everything a hundred times when I was last in there :(**

Elisabeth vi Brittania – As cruel as it may sound I think we all want to see Kaito's breaking point

Chapter 25

Heiji glanced down the path, Kaito was walking alongside Shinchi who was slowly making his way up the hill on his crutches.

"Shinichi, are you sure you're ok?"  
"I'm fine" Shinichi deadpanned "It was nice of you asking but I kinda gets annoying the 128th time,"  
Kaito grinned at him "Just doing my job as cousin~"

Eventually the two of them made it up to where Heiji and the other students where waiting and Shinichi stopped leaning slightly on Kaito to rest his arms.  
Heiji smirked and held out his hand to Shinichi "Well, was nice meetn' ya' Kudo. Despite _that,_"

Shinichi tensed slightly before leaning one of the crutches on himself and holding out a bandaged hand. He gently took Heiji's and shook it slightly "Yeah, I hope to work with you on a case one day,"

Heiji smirked as Shinchi let go and picked up his crutch again "Not that I'd need ya' help!"

Kaito snickered "Right now Shinichi needs help to stand!" Kaito then yelled slightly and hopped as Shinichi glared at him. He then placed the crutch that had just hit Kaito's leg back on the floor as he glared at him "129th,"

"Shinchi!" "Kaito!" The three teens glanced behind him at the coach that Teitan High and Edoka High where to take home. Ran Aoko and Hakuba where all stood by the door, Ran and Aoko waving to them "Hurry up Bakaito or we'll leave without you!"  
"Heiji! We're going soon!"

Heiji sighed "Well, I'll see ya two 'round," He said turning  
A small smirk worked its way onto Shinichi's face and Kaito grinned dangerously "You can count on it~,"  
Heiji glanced back at Kaito, confused by what he had said, then surged it off and went to the Kaihou coach _'Damn pranksters, just tryin' ta get under ma skin,'_

Shinichi carefully lowered himself into the window seat and handed the crutches over to Kaito who was stood next to him. Kaito then placed them on the overhead storage shelves and then sat down next to him.

Kaito then looked at the person sat in front of him and grinned widely before he started to poke them in the back of the head.  
Hakuba glared as he felt Kaito poking him _'Why did that seat have to be the only free seat?'_Shinichi started to doze in his seat, he wasn't able to sleep last night so he was feeling drained  
"Kuroba will you _please _give it a rest?" Hakuba said finally giving in  
Kaito stopped poking and grinned "I hope we can all go back again,"

Hakuba looked behind him smirking "Oh, but aren't you going to be back soon?"  
"Be quieter," Shinchi muttered getting annoyed as Hakuba chased away his sleep  
"After all I just got a call from the Taskforce saying that they had received your 'Dove mail'" Hakuba continued ignoring or just not hearing Shinichi "Your planning to strike a gem show nearby aren't you,"  
"This again," Kaito muttered with a bored face "How many times do we have to tell you we're not the Moonlight Thieves,"

"Hakuba if you don't shut that bloody mouth of yours I cant be held responsible for the consequences," Shinichi said, his eyes just visible from under a travel blanket where glaring dangerously at him.  
Hakuba looked at Shinichi, but again ignored the warning "The evidence against you is enormous, and all I have to do is catch you at your own games and everyone will…"

Hakuba didn't get to finish as his vision was blocked by smoke. He made to move away from the two behind him but a bandaged arm grabbed him and spun his face round. There was a sound of spray from a can, then Hakuba's eyes started to drop as he fell into unconsciousness .

Kaito stared as the smoke bomb he did _not _set off cleared and Hakuba was sleeping soundlessly in his seat. He then looked at Shinichi who had pulled the blanket over him again and slowly leaned away from him _'Mental note. Never EVER deny Shinichi his sleep.'_

* * *

"Shinichi, wake up Shin-chan!" Shinichi slowly opened his eyes. Kaito was sat on top of a table, an eight year old dressed in a miniature tuxedo.  
Kaito grinned widely as he jumped down from the table and grabbed Shinchi by his wrist "Come on, Dad's shows about to start!"

Shinchi ran after his cousin, he loved going to Toichi-Ochan's shows, even he would just forget reality and believe in the magic Toichi would create on the stage

"There he is!" Shinichi looked up at Kaito's call. Toichi was stood in the centre of the darkness, lit up by the spotlight shining on him. He was stood in the exact same pose as in Kaito's painting, his smile frozen in place like a unmoving waxwork.

Then out of the top hat in his hand instead of his signature doves, a spark flew out. Shinichi moved back in fear as the spark landed on Toichi and then took the form of a snake and began to spread, multiplying all over him.

The fire snakes started to slither all over Toichi, there fiery fangs biting Toichi all over his body. As the very last of Toichi was covered he melted away and the growing pile of fire snakes pooled on the floor, their bodies all burning brightly

"Dad!" Shinchi looked next to him, the teenaged Kaito was reaching out for where Toichi was just moments ago, now dressed fully in the KID outfit. A snake looked up at him, then lunged for the outstretched hand.

Kaito cried out in pain as the snake started to multiply all over him, burning him and eating him alive. Shinchi could only watch as Kaito fell to the ground, was paralyzed in fear from the sight before him.

The two pools of snaked then moved into each other, melding into one giant one. The snake looked to him, its eyes where made from rubies and they seemed to be dripping blood red tears. The snake then reared up and lunged for Shinichi, its fiery mouth closing around him and burning him alive.

* * *

Kaito was pulled out of his Arsen Lupin book by the strong grip on his arm with an almost crushing strength. Kaito glanced down at Shinichis bandaged hand sticking out from under the travel blanket which shook slightly.  
Kaito carefully placed his hand over Shinichi's and leaned over to him "Shin-chan," He said softly "If you hold on too tight you'll hurt your hands more,"

Shinchi slowly pulled the blanket down, his eyes where wide with fear as he looked at Kaito's familiar face "K-Kaito,"  
Shinchi then buried his face in Kaito's arm, seeking the comfort that only family could bring.

"Bad dream?" Kaito asked trying to calm him  
Shinchi nodded "Fire, and snakes." He muttered "They were attacking, burning everything,"  
Kaito sighed and smiled slightly as Shinchi grabbed a tighter hold of his arm "He wont get to you, he'd have to get through me first,"  
"Baro, that's what worries me."

Hakuba glanced behind him, having woken up from the spray some time ago. He frowned at the cousin's conversation, just what where they talking about?

**The moral of the story (First part at least) = Never EVER EVER annoy a sleepy Shinichi, not even Kaito is spared**


	27. Chapter 26

**Sera-kun the mystery detective**** - Maybe…..eventually 83**

**Shadowgin – My updates fly all over the place, I keep leaving this poor fic alone D8  
the slope of your noses 0_o…and I thought my collage class is weird…well you cant say it was an unoriginal lesson! **

**LugiaObssesedKid – I know I say this a lot by I **_**really **_**pick on the boys too much ^^;**

**Chelseaj500 – Yes, never anger a sleep-less and coffee-less Shinichi, for your own health. Updated 83**

**loo shuenpi – 0_0 *Hides behind a couch* If it wasn't for what she did to Shin-chan, I'd pity her…**

Chapter 26

Kaito closed the Kudo houses door behind him as he placed his and Shinichis bags down and Shinichi made his way into his kitchen, his crutches making an echoing sound down the empty hall.

Shinichi stopped in the kitchen and leaned on the counter as he pulled his arm out of one of the crutches to reach over and stat the coffee machine. Kaito walked in and sat himself down at the table,  
"You couldn't wait for even a minuet could you?" Kaito said eying the coffee machine  
Shinichi deadpanned him "With the events of the last few days I think I more than eared a 'returning home cup of coffee.'"

After a few more moments Shinichi pulled out a steaming cup of coffee and blew on it slightly before taking another sip. He then slowly made his way over to the table with Kaito and pulled out his notebook

"So, is there a suitable target in that gem show Hakuba mentioned." Shinchi stared at his notebook for a short while waiting for Kaito to suggest some, then looked up in confusion when he didn't say anything.

Kaito stared at Shinichi "Y-you really want to do a heist? This soon?" Kaito's eyes wandered to Shinichis bandaged hand holding the notebook.

Shinichi placed the notebook down on the table and held his hand in front of his face palm up, looking sadly at the bandages hiding his currently sensitively minorly burnt hands. "True its soon, but if Phantom was able to fly away on his glider then he should be able to appear at the heist,"

Shinichi then closed his hand in a fist and grinned a 'Kaito Grin' "Besides, I've got an idea~"  
Kaito shuddered _'Is this what I sound like! Gods what have I created!'  
_

* * *

Hakuba sighed as he stood outside the Osaka Gem Show halls main door and glanced down at his pocket watch. _'11:30.27, still around half a hour till the appointed time.'_

Only the day after they had returned from the joint school trip the Taskforce had a note delivered to them telling of a heist to take place the following weekend. Hakuba had of course come along and due to it being as he had called it 'His territory' Heiji Hattori had unfortunately decided to show up.

Hakuba glanced up at the infamous Detective of the West, he was acting unnaturally calm, looking around at everyone with true detectives eyes. If Hakuba hadn't seen Nakamori 'test' for a mask himself just one minute ago he would bet his pocket watch that it was either KID or Phantom.

He then looked to another of the rooms occupants. Shinichi was stood leaning on the wall, his hands still bandaged and still needing one crutch for his left ankle, in other words no fit state to be playing Phantom.

There was suddenly a loud shout of what seemed to be fear making everyone in the room jump in surprise. Hakuba and Heiji where instantly alert and soon found the source. Shinichi was on the floor moving back, his face a picture of fear as his crutch lay abandoned next to Nakamori who had a newly lit pipe in his mouth, staring confused down at Shinichi who was now leaning against the wall with unfocused fear filled eyes.

Heiji walked over to Nakamori as he looked down at Shinichi "Neh Nakamori-han, did ya just light that now?"  
Nakamori looked at Heiji "Yeah, and?"  
"Kudos a Pyrophobic an' he was stuck in a fire the other day," He trailed off as Nakamori figured it out and put the pieces together as he pocketed the box of matches that was in his hand.

Hakuba sighed as he crouched next to Shinichi. He really shouldn't have come, he could end up hurting himself. Hakuba blinked in confusion at his own thoughts _'What, since when have I cared for a criminal!' _Hakuba groaned then looked up as he felt a light tug on his sleeve. He followed the bandaged hand up to Shinichi's scared face.

_'He's scared, so he's instinctively looking for someone to protect him,' _He stood up and gently pulled Shinichi up with him, holding him under the arm so he wouldn't stand on his bad foot _'But, why me! He knows that I know he's Phantom, and that I want to catch him. Why is he looking to me like, like a friend,'_

"I-I'm fine now Hakuba," Hakuba blinked himself back into the real world as Shinichi held out his hand for the crutch Heiji was holding out. He placed it in his left hand then put his weight on it as Hakuba let go of his arm. Shinchi took a few deep breaths then started to walk down the corridor "I'm going the toilet," He muttered as he walked around the corner and out of sight.

Heiji sighed as he looked at his watch "10 minuets, will he be alright" He muttered to himself  
"Will he be alright about what, Hattori," Hakuba asked startling Heiji  
Heiji spun around to Hakuba in surprise then relaxed "Ah, its just you," He muttered, "I dunno, I know there's a lot a' evidence against it, but the thought of Kudo an' Kuroba bein' Phantom an' KID just seems to fit. They both know magic tricks from what Neechan told me, they both where at the last heist an' Phantom showed up after Kudo went ta the Clocktower heist."

Hakuba stood next to him with his hands in his pocket holding his familiar Pocket watch and feeling the steady regular ticking of the hands, a regularity and steadiness that the real world was lacking in. "I have to agree," He said quietly "I have tried to prove it to Nakamori but he seems blinded by the image of the thieves from 8 years ago."

Heiji stood up "Man, if I'm agreein' with the British prick then its screamin'ly obvious!"  
Hakuba frowned "I'll chose to ignore that title Mr. Hot Blooded Detective,"

Heiji was probably going to turn the conversation into a verbal war, but luckily everyone's ears where saved  
"There's only 5 minuets to go, shouldn't we wait in the main hall?"

Hakuba and Heiji turned to Shinichi who was staring at them with the traditional deadpan stare before limping off to the hall.  
Heiji walked up next to Shinichi "Oi Kudo, ya sure ya goin' ta be alright?"  
Shinichi looked at Heiji with what seemed confusion then he looked away speeding up as much as he could on his crutch "I'm fine Heiji,"

Heiji and Hakuba glanced at each other before following Shinichi into the main room.

* * *

Nakamori glanced around to make sure all his officers where in place. Everyone was stood in position at the ready, the Hakuba kid and the Osakan Detective where stood by the windows and Kudo was stood by the doors leaning on the wall looking around. Honestly, what was he doing here in this state!

Nakamori looked down at his watch, there were 5 seconds left. 4. 3. 2. 1!

At once, the room was filled with the traditional pink smoke and everyone begun moving around in their places, covering their mouths incase it was sleeping gas. "Stay calm! Someone open a window!" He shouted loudly over the sounds of the taskforce.

Heiji cursed as he pulled open the window, watching the pink smoke flying out of the window. Suddenly a figure in white jumped in though the open window "Thank you…" He said as he bounced into the room followed by a second in Black  
"…Tantei-han!"

Heiji stared and let loose a string of curses under his breath as the thieves he let in moved to the center of the room, Phantom moving at a slower and more awkward pace,

KID looked over to where Shinichi was, he was still leaning against the doorway staring at the thieves in shock "Meitantei, good to see you're ok," He said happily.  
Phantom moved next to KID and also found Shinichi "Yeah, don't go doing that again though, I prefer not having to dive into an inferno to save our critics."

KID grinned widely as he dropped a flash bomb, making everyone move to cover their already blinded eyes. Hakuba cursed as he reached out and felt for the window, keeping a strong grip on the safety bar so he didn't fall out and pulled the window shut so they couldn't fly out.

The smoke cleared eventually through air conditioning and as usual…  
"They're gone!"  
Hakuba winced from the strength of Nakamori's yell _'Honesty Nakamori, you'd think he'd never done it before!' _He thought annoyed

The usual madness of everyone running out to pursue the thieves soon occurred and Heiji and Hakuba where left face palming at the taskforces' behavior  
"Gezz, all that's happened is tha they'd slipped in an officers uniform an' left with the rest just now…"

"A very likely occurrence," Hakuba and Heiji looked up quickly at Shinichi limping over to them reading from his Detectives notebook "Judging from the fact that Hattori here opened the window they must have been waiting for someone to open it and let the smoke out…"

Hakuba and Heiji stared at Shinichi, which quickly annoyed him "Oi, what are you two…"  
Heiji reached forwards and grabbed Shinichi by the cheek, pulling on the skin and making Shinchi lean to the side. Heiji let go surprised as Shinichi rubbed his cheek "So now its Kudo," He muttered as Shinichi rubbed his red cheek.  
"Hattori! What's the big idea!"

Hakuba nodded "Though I agree with your idea Hattori, maybe less obvious methods would be preferred then resorting to Nakamori's tactics,"  
Heiji glared at Hakuba then looked back to Shinichi " I don't know why ya doin this, but I swear I'll find out!" Heiji turned to leave "An' I'll do it before British boy there!"

Hakuba and Shinichi walked over to the doorway and watched Heiji storming away  
"What's wrong with him," Shinichi muttered  
"Heiji," Hakuba said blankly, confusing Shinichi further "_You _call him Hattori,"

Hakuba then walked off, watched by a few of the taskforce members still in the corridor. Once he was out of sight around the corner, a taskforce member walked behind Shinichi and looked to him, grinning slightly

"I think we may have made quite the opponent in Tantei-han, neh Shin-chan?"  
Shinichi frowned at Kaito "Baro, after that trip and today he's on basically the same level as Hakuba. I'd bet my whole Holmes collection that he knows and is now hell bent on getting solid evidence." Shinichi laughed shortly "As if blood samples didn't do it…"  
"Yeah, even by my standards that's lucky!"

Shinichi shrugged his shoulder so that the 'Taskforce Members' hand fell off it "I better hurry home, it tends to take me awhile," He said in a normal volume, allowing the other men to hear  
the 'Taskforce Member' walked over to Shinchi "Well my patrol is around there so I can drop you off, I doubt walking around late at night in your state is a good idea,"  
"Sure!"

**I REALLY need to stop abandoning this for my other fics…I need to learn to juggle them better…**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chelseaj500 – Sorry for confusing you, here's an explanation chapter that explains all….except for minutes, that just me with my infamous spelling ^^;**

**shanagi95 – Not sure if that's good or bad ^^; Update…Kinda**

**Unseen Watcher – Find out the trick in this chapter…though its kinda rubbish ^^;  
****Hakuba:**** *Annoyed at having his watch taken* Oi, it wont work  
****Shinichi:**** What wont?  
****Hakuba:**** Trying to hypnotise her into updating Black Phantom more often.  
****Kaito:****Let me guess, because Hypnotizing isn't real?  
****Hakuba:****That and the words 'Black Phantom' and 'Update more' don't seem to work in her mind when placed in the same sentence…**

Chapter 27

Kaito gently pressed on his dad's portrait and walked into the hidden room, Shinichi carefully stepping in after him. He tossed his jacket on the table and looked up grinning at the person sat at the table drinking a cup of tea

"Thanks for today Jii-chan!" Kaito shouted loudly making the poor man almost spill his drink in surprise  
"Kaito-Bocchama! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Kaito chuckled as Shinichi walked up to the chair and sat down to rest his leg "Sorry sorry, nice job today to!"  
Jii sighed "I only wish you had let me be Phantom tonight Shinichi-san, it was too risky for your heath…"

It was Shinichis turn to chuckle "I know Jii-san, but you played me just as well for those few minutes."

The plan had been this, Shinichi was to go to the heist as himself and let Hakuba Heiji and the taskforce see his still injured state. Then, when he left to go the toilet Jii had swapped over and played Shinichi from there while Shinichi wore a …leg brace thing that Jii had given him, to be honest Shinichi didn't know what to call it. It attached to his shoulder and wrapped around his chest, then his leg down to the bottom of his foot which all supported his foot so it couldn't put too much strain on it when he put his foot down.  
Unfortunately it made his movements awkward and he couldn't let his foot touch the ground for too long so he still had to limp. When Kaito had tossed the flash bomb he had changed from Phantom into Shinichi and Jii changed from Phantom into a security guard and ran out with the rest.

Jii cleared his throat and looked nervously up at Shinichi "By the way, while I am sure that the Taskforce fully took in our little act I believe we may have bother with the two young detectives,"

Shinichi raised his eyebrows to show he was listening before Jii continued "I am really sorry, but I fear I may have made a slip with your Osakan friend. I am not sure if they noticed though…"

Shinichi's eyes widened as he remembered what Hakuba had said, he had told him that Shinichi had called Heiji by his first name earlier when he calls him Hattori. Shinichi sighed "No, they're detectives, they'll have noticed." Shinichi then smirked as he leaned back into the chair "But its fine, we knew those two wouldn't be so easily fooled, its just making sure the taskforce didn't start to doubt me."

Jii lowered his head "Forgive me Shinichi-san…"  
"Baro, its fine, really!"

The three sat in an awkward silence after that, the only sound being the scraping of a pen against paper as Shinichi filled in a file of the nights heist. Kaito observed the nights prize, a simple small diamond, then sighed and put it in his pocket "Shin-chan, I'm going to take the couch tonight, you can use my bed,"

"Unum," Shinichi 'replied', focusing on his notes. Kaito smirked and he and Jii left the detective-thief to his work.

* * *

Shinichi slowly woke as the sunlight shone onto his face pulling him from his deep dreamless sleep. He glanced around and noticed several things. The first, he was in Kaito's room, second he was still in his clothes and third, he could smell coffee.

With the last realization, Shinichi carefully got out of bed and placing his hand on the wall to support him he made his way to the door then onto the landing. He looked at the stairs for a moment, almost glaring, then he placed his hand tightly on the banister and tried to go down.

He managed about 4 shaky stairs before he almost slipped and a firm hand grabbed him by the arm. Shinichi quickly turned around to see Kaito frowning at him  
"You could have asked for my help you know." Kaito said seriously as he helped Shinichi down the remaining stairs.

Shinchi frowned at him "I'm not a helpless child Baro, I can take care of myself,"  
Kaito set him down on one of the kitchen chairs "I know, but it still scares me, I don't want to lose what family I have left,"

Shinichi, recognising this as a rare 'Kaito has a loose poker face' moment instantly pulled back from the offensive "I-I'm sorry Kaito. I didn't mean it like that,"  
Kaito looked up at him, the smirk of a well worn poker face creeping unknowingly back onto his face "Its fine its fine! I made you some coffee!"

* * *

In Osaka Heiji leaned back from his notebook and laughed shortly, a proud and smug laugh. He had it, the perfect way to capture KID and Phantom, and he could rub it in Hakuba's god-damn smug face!

Of course we forget that this Osakan when enraged is a very stupid, thoughtless Osakan at times, even if he doesn't mean it. Poor Heiji, poor stupid Ahou Heiji…

**Rawwwwwrrr…**

**What? Yes yes this chapter is pointless and short, I'm working on more.**

**And a note to any Blood Brothers readers, that story is temporarily on hold, sorry ^^;**  
**The reason is that I lent my copy of the play to someone who will be studying it for their Literature GCSE like I did last year and the school wont give them their own copies for at home so I gave them mine ^^**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chelseaj500 - SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG D8  
Glad you liked the trick, I couldn't come up with anything else ^^;**

**LugiaObssesedKid – Well, we all know how he tends to act before he thinks ^^;**

**Unseen Watcher – Shinichi: N-Napalm! *In his mind, Napalm=Fire* Get her away!**

**Shadowgin – I really don't know how this stories kept going or how its gotten this many people reading it, it kinda scares me 0_0**

**ShadowedHand – I try to update often, I'm sorry for my recent updates taking forever! D8**

**~~~~*I AM SO SORRY!**

**The reason for this late update (Or one of) is that I went guide camping and I just got back now (Monday morning/afternoon) Sorry!*~~~~**

Chapter 28

Shinichi sighed as he glanced around from hi viewpoint on top of the towers roof. All around him night time Tokyo shone, the red blue lights of the police cars in the distance surrounding a famous jewellery store flashed at him.

Shinichi smirked slightly at the irony of it all, the saviour of the Japanese police by day and a constant thorn in their side by night. Kaito saw the smirk and walked up next to him  
"What's so funny Shin-chan?" He asked curious  
"Just thinking about what my life's become," He muttered, opening the glider "I guess its just that if before I found out I was told I would be a thief, I'd have never believed it."

Kaito chuckled as he also opened the glider, "Ah, but we are not just any thief, dear cousin. We are Phantom thieves, The Moonlight Magicians."

The two cousins jumped off the roof and glided towards the target building, both grinning at each other.

* * *

Hakuba sighed and looked at his ever present watch, 4:52.14 minuets to go. He looked up around him. The Osakan detective was here before but he had slipped off somewhere. Not that Hakuba cared, he was quite relieved to be free from him. He had seemed to take the loss at Osaka as a personal blow to his perfect record and was now hell bent on catching Kaito and Shinichi,

'_Like he could do much more than me,'_ Hakuba thought, scoffing slightly.

Up on the roof of the building Heiji was laying out some wires, at the end some sort of spark box connected. The wire lead all around the roofs edge and it came back to the box on either side like a circuit.

He was just finishing connecting the wires when he heard a step behind him. The first thing he thought was it was one of the thieves,  
_'No, they'd be quieter, Taskforce? No they'd have called out to me…' _

Just as Heiji was about to turn to find out the persons identity, he felt something hard strike him on the back of his head and his world was quickly darkened as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Phantom landed outside the window leading to the target and closed his glider, KID doing the same next to him. Expertly, he unlocked the window and jumped to the floor, landing silently in a black heap as his cape covered him.

He stood up and glanced around as KID did the same, his eyes scanning the area for the doubtlessly present Taskforce. Not seeing anyone, he raised his hand and indicated silently to KID to tell him that they weren't showing themselves.

Carefully and still quietly, KID moved to the gem box and opened it, pulling out a large necklace with a blue diamond in the centre. Carefully, he placed the gem inside his jacket and pulled his gloved hand out.

As soon as it was hidden away, the until then dark room was flooded with light and contraptions that where unseen by the two thieves activated on the open window, slamming them shut and bolting them. The Moonlight thieves quickly spun around to the men who had now spilled into the room, headed up by Nakamori  
"I've got you two now!" Nakamori yelled "Now that you're in you can't get out!"

KID and Phantom chuckled confidently _'Sometimes a trick may fail, but you mustn't bring it to the audiences attention,'  
_"Ah my dear Nakamori-keibu," KID said confidently "I was beginning to think you had to retire, what with you slowing in our chases~"

Nakamori saw red "You no good thieves, get them!"  
That set everyone off, and the taskforce instantly went into 'pile on the bandit' mode. As soon as the taskforce was within a close distance, a flash bomb was dropped and the men where all instantly blinded and KID and Phantom pulled on their disguises and merged into the group.

As the light faded, the taskforce looked around confused before all panicking and running out of the room after the thieves.

Said thieves, once the taskforce was spread thin enough, broke loose from their group and begun to walk quickly towards the roofs door. While moving towards the stairs, a person slipped out from behind a door. Hakuba grinned confidently  
"You know, specific instructions where given that officers where not to move around in pairs, singles or groups above two only."

The two thieves in their disguises stared for a moment, and then chuckled.  
"Ah smart idea, no doubt yours, Tantei-san?" Phantom asked, the disguises gone in a puff of smoke.  
Hakuba smirked confidently "Yes, I was sure you'd use your normal blend in trick once Nakamori blocked the windows, and you do seem to always run to the roof to escape on those gliders."

Phantom's and KID's smirks grew "Ah, but how are you going to stop us now Tantei-san?" KID asked mockingly "You can't stop us running now."  
Hakuba then frowned "Yes, I did instruct some men to be here, but they seem to have not come."  
KID laughed "Well then, looks like you loose Tantei-san."

Hakuba cursed as KID and Phantom ran, not bothering to chase as he knew it was a lost cause. But as Phantom pulled open the doors there was a faintly muffled shot and a bullet embedded itself in the wall  
"Stop right there you two!" A voice yelled, it was harsh and cold.

Hakuba was at the stairs instantly, Phantom looking back panicked, the brim of his hat had a singe along the edge, the bullet had passed inches from his head.  
"Hakuba! Stay back!"  
Hakuba ignored him and glanced around at the man before him.

He was wearing full black, his eyes shadowed by his hats brim but they still shone with the madness of a killer. He was grinning in a way of a predator who had cornered a rabbit as he trained his gun on the thieves in front of him, his gaze too obsessed with them to notice Hakuba  
"Now, hand over that necklace and I wont make this as painful as it can be,"

KID frowned, his normally happy and playful expression was twisted into a hate filled scowl, something with unnerved Hakuba greatly "And why should we give you anything, snakebite!" He spat venomously.

Snakes smirk spread further "Well, we don't want people to be hurt," He said, dragging an unconscious body in front of him "Do we?"  
"Hattori!" Phantom yelled,

Hattori's eyes where closed, but on the back of his head his hair seemed to be unnaturally stuck to his head, likely bleeding. Snake looked over at the thieves triumphantly "Now, care to change your words?"

Phantom swore, and from inside his pocket pulled out the necklace "Ok Snake, but first put Tantei-han down."  
Snake laughed and harshly threw Heiji to the ground, keeping his gun trained on Phantom, "Now, hand that to me!"

Hakuba was about to shout out to Phantom, that it was pointless and this clear killer wouldn't hesitate to kill them all once he'd had his fun, but he was silenced by the hand behind KID's back. In it, was the light silver card gun that both KID and Kaito was known to use.

Hakuba stared at it a moment, then KID's hand flicked lightly towards him and he realised that KID wanted him to take it. Quickly, Hakuba reached out and took it, Phantom moving out of the doorway towards Snake. Hakuba glanced down at the gun and saw that KID had already set it up and all it needed was the trigger to be pulled.

KID signalled with the hand behind his back, pointing to the empty space where Phantom just was, writing the letter S in the air, shooting an invisible gun then holding up five fingers.

Four  
Three  
Two  
One

As soon as the last finger went down, Hakuba lunged to the side and fired the gun at the man who looked up in shock. A small ball shot out of the end, which exploded into a heavy pink cloud blocking everyone else from view. As Hakuba panicked and gunshots erupted from where Snake was, shooting blindly, something grabbed Hakuba and carried him bridal style. The person ran and there was a clicking noise before Hakuba felt a drop and rushing air.

The gunfire had stopped now and Hakuba slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the ground, or rather the large drop between him and it. He looked to the white gloved hand holding him up from it, and then to KID's face, who was faintly smiling at him.  
"You'd better not move too much Tantei-san, I may drop you."

Against his wish but not really having any other choice, Hakuba nodded and stayed still, seeing a figure following behind them also carrying a person  
_'Whether they want to or not, I WILL have answers,' _Hakuba thought, determined.

**Before anyone points it out, I know KID took the gem then Phantom pulled it out. its not a continuity error.**


	30. Chapter 29

**LugiaObssesedKid – I'm not sure I'm going about it right but…well, here's a try ^;**

**Shadowgin – Snake **_**always **_**has I coming**

**Chelseaj500 – Yes poor Heiji, the poor poor Osakan, I need to find someone else to pick on…**

**Unseen Watcher – A life? What's one of them? Yes, I do think this is much better without Conan as much as I love him, I'm really glad I didn't make it happen now 83**

**shanagi95 – Shinichi + Kaito=Most indestructible team ever**

Chapter 29

KID leaned forwards slightly and the glider swooped down after the black glider in front of it. Hakuba tightened his grip instinctively as the ground ran up to meet them.  
KID just chuckled as his feet touched the ground, they where in a street behind the houses, mostly empty and everyone else seemed to be asleep.

Hakuba stood up as KID set him on the ground, gently holding him by the shoulder to steady him. Once KID saw that Hakuba could stand fine, he walked off to Phantom who was looking at Heiji in his arms  
"How is he?" Kid asked, knowing that Hakuba would follow him anyway.

Phantom walked into a small ally between two large houses, one western styled and the other had a sort of modern look.  
"He's still knocked out, but the injury doesn't look too bad," He muttered "But we'll need to double check."

Hakuba stared as Phantom walked up to a dumpster that for some reason had had its lid nailed shut. Phantom slipped his hands over one of the bolts along the side, and it slid down along with the side of the dumpster revealing a hidden staircase.  
Phantom grinned as he looked back at Hakuba's shocked face "Three words Tantei-san. 'Over Clichéd Father.'"

Despite the situation, Hakuba couldn't help but sweat drop as he followed Phantom and KID closed the door behind them. Overhead lights dull flickered to life along the underground corridor, which bent to the left  
_'So that means this probably leads to the Western Styled house' _Hakuba thought, his mind ever the detective.

KID moved in front of Phantom and opened a door leading into a large room.  
Hakuba couldn't help but stare at the room around him, it was full of all of KID's and Phantoms tricks and there was a filing cabinet draw open filled worth files which at a glance Hakuba could see where _detailed _accounts of their heists.

Phantom lay Heiji down on an empty workbench, folding up his cape and putting it under his head for a pillow. Phantom glanced up at Hakuba and smirked as he noticed him eyeing the cabinet. He strode over and then pushed on the draw, hearing a click as it locked into place "Not very good light reading," He muttered as Hakuba's face betrayed a small bit of disappointment.

Phantom then turned to KID, serious once again "Well?"  
KID looked up, he had been examining the back of Heiji's head "You're right, he'll be fine. Lucky guy's hard headedness must have been a helping factor."  
Phantom chuckled in relief "Alright, you go upstairs and find a change of clothes for him. I'll go grab a first aid kit," He glanced back at Hakuba "Try not to look around too much, even _I _don't know all the traps set up in here,"

Hakuba watched as Phantom and KID walked out in different corridors, then glanced down at Heiji who was still sleeping _'Don't look around he says,' _He thought looking at the temptation of that cabinet.

In there was all the information he could ever want to know on both KID and Phantom. Now if that wasn't temptation then Hakuba didn't know what was.

Cautiously, Hakuba walked over to the draws, looking at the top draw obsessively. He stood before it for a moment, then slowly reached out and held out his hand to the handle. He hesitated for a moment, hand hovering over the handle.  
_'Should I really do this? I mean, they just saved Heiji's life, and they trust me…'  
_

Hakuba sighed and took his hand off the handle, putting it in his pocket. He then spun around quickly as he heard someone chuckle. There, leaning on the doorframe, was Shinichi Kudo.  
"Nice to know you have some restraint," He muttered, walking over to Heiji with a damp cloth and a first aid kit "I was half expecting to learn of some new traps today."

Hakuba stared as Shinichi sat down next to Heiji and begun to gently clean the back of his head  
"K-Kudo," He muttered "It really is you,"  
Shinichi looked up at him, a deadpan expression on his face "Why so surprised, you already knew,"  
"I know its just, its weird seeing it before me."

Shinichi sighed "Hakuba, I…"  
He was then interrupted by a coughing fit from Heiji as he woke up. Shinichi placed a hand on his shoulder quickly as he tried to sit up, keeping him from hurting himself further.  
"Calm down Hattori," Shinchi muttered, but Heiji didn't seem to hear, his mind still set back to the attack at the heist. Shinichi sighed "Tantei-han, wakey wakey," He said in the infuriation confidence of Phantoms voice.

Heiji's eyes opened wide and cleared, then he winced in pain "Argh man, wha' hit me?"  
"A gun butt most likely," Kaito said bluntly, still wearing part of the KID suit, the blue shirt with the top buttons loose without a tie or jacket, his Hat and monocle also gone "We should be glad it isn't any worse than it is."

Heiji looked at Kaito, then to Shinichi and Hakuba, then he looked around the room and his mind clicked "You-I-I'm _in _KID and Phantom's base!"  
"Well, technically no. You're in my base, the Phantoms base." Shinichi said, walking away from Heiji and picking up his folded suit  
"Yeah, mines is smaller" Kaito complained  
"One word Kaito, _car."_

Hakuba and Heiji stared, here where the two thieves they had been chasing, not hiding _anything _and just talking in front of them.  
"Why ya just so, ok with this!"

Shinichi glanced up, "If you want to know what I'm really thinking I guess it would be…" Shinichi paused, in thought "'I wonder how long into the explanation until your ideas of right and wrong will be blurred.'"

Heiji and Hakuba stared in confusion as Shinichi hung hey outfits on the pegs that had sprung out of the mirrored wall.  
Kaito sat down "Well," He began, gaining their attention as Shinichi continued to put the things away, "First of all, in-between the white of good and the black of bad, there is a grey area…"

**I know its short, but hey its better than nothing…**


	31. Chapter 30

**svoboda1993 – 0_o…Hehe, thank you~**

**Shadowgin – Ah, I see your point but it would probably be confusion for some because not many people even know his first name (Poor guru-chan D8)**

**shanagi95 – Well it was originally set up by his dad so he wouldn't know all the left over tricks from when his dad set it all up…**

**LugiaObssesedKid – Hehe, Yusaku would **_**so **_**use every clichéd secret door he could think of and cram it into his house**

**Solera and Crythos – Hehe, don't we all know it 83**

**Unseen Watcher – I feel so mean ^^; Heh, oh Shinichis going to be **_**so **_**annoyed with blabber mouth Heiji**

Chapter 30

Hakuba and Heiji listened in silence, paying close attention to the tale that the cousins before them where laying out for them to judge. Kaito had started, telling of how he had found his fathers hideout and took up the mantle to find out who the KID running around then was, not mentioning who he really was Hakuba noted. Then how he continued to find out what had really happened to his father, then his discovery of the mysterious organisation and his finding out about Pandora.

Here Shinichi begun to tell the story, of him finding his fathers hideout and trying to capture KID first on his stage then confronting him on KID's own stage. Of their 'trouble' with Akako and their encounter with the Org and the killing of 'Brandy'. Shinichi finished up telling them about Snakebite and Hakuba and Heiji stayed quiet, thinking carefully over what they had heard.

"So in short," Hakuba said "You, a respected and brilliant detective, became a criminal in order to find a magic rock that glows and cries blood, and whoever catches the blood becomes immortal?"  
"I think he gets it Shin-chan!" Kaito chirped way too happily

Shinichi sighed "Believe me Hakuba, I had trouble believing it myself. But after Akako I have to admit there are some things that we just can't explain,"  
Hakuba stared "Koizumi-san? I'm sure there's a logical explanation,"  
Shinichi scoffed "Yeah, and when you find a 'logical explanation' for how both me and Kaito suddenly started bleeding from our head or mouth then disappeared suddenly when we couldn't even stand and woke up moving against our will in a forest miles away, give me a shout because I _have _to hear it."  
"He got ya there Hakuba,"

Hakuba turned to Heiji who was still sat on the table he had been resting on, now wearing the clean outfit Shinichi had given him "What, you're going with all this?"  
Heiji looked over to Hakuba with a fed up expression "What, and ya not? I think we can both see that Kudo aint mad an' tha' guy tonight didn't exactly just give me a 'friendly tap on ta head,'"

Shinichi looked up at Heiji "I'm sorry, you two shouldn't be caught up in this…"  
"What d'ya mean by that!" Heiji shouted "We're detective too!"  
Hakuba nodded "I agree with Hattori, you should let people help you."

Shinichi still frowned "No, I'm phantom because my father was, and I only took this path to help Kaito uncover Toichi's killers. There's no reason to drag you both into further danger,"  
"Then why d'ya tell us!"

"To protect you," Everyone looked up at Kaito who had until then been staring down at the floor silently, watching the detectives 'talk' "If you know what we're up against, you wont be caught at a heist again and used as bait, or worse…"

Kaito then looked up at Heiji and Hakuba, his face set in a serious and determined look "My dad, and who knows how many other people have suffered by their hands. From how they killed their own man we can see that they wont hesitate to kill anyone who gets in the way, even their own. There huge, way bigger than what I first thought when I first tried to take them on alone." Kaito looked over to Shinichi, his eyes pleading with his cousin "Shinichi, we're going to need help. As much as I don't want to involve others, if we don't take them down quickly worse than Hattori will happen."

Shinichi and Kaito stared at each other for a bit, then Shinichi sighed "Argh, fine fine, I get your point,"

Heiji frowned slightly "I'll help ya out, but if ya ask me ta put on some weird old fashioned suit an' ask me ta go dancin' with ya round the taskforce, I'm pullin' out,"  
Kaito chuckled, slipping back into his familiar smile "I think I'll like you Tantei-han,"  
Heiji groaned as he buried his face in his hand, Shinichi chuckling and Hakuba looking on secretly amused.

Shinichi stood up and indicated to a passage "This leads upstairs; there are plenty of guestrooms so you're both welcome to spend the night here."  
He walked over to the passage with Kaito before either Hakuba or Heiji could answer.

Slowly, Heiji stood up shakily, feeling light headed. As he took a shaky step forwards, he stumbled and almost went falling down. Before he fell too far, Hakuba caught him firmly under his shoulder, pulling him up. Heiji stared at him, and then Hakuba nodded and placed an arm under Heiji's and supported him as he walked to the stairs after the two cousins.

**Sorry if the endings odd, but any time I tired to start a small conversation between Hei-chan and Guru-chan it look too OOC, so I think they'd just have a silent truce between them…**


	32. Chapter 31

**Chelseaj500 – Hakuba and Heiji are getting along… we're all doomed**

**Shadowgin – I updated fast at first then nearly never *cries***

**shanagi95 – Update… soon? What's that mean?**

**ShadowedHand – Updates seem to be either fast or never with me…**

**Dannichigo – Well in canon I think Shinichi can be playful some times but he became mature too soon to act like it more often. Growing up with Kaito would probably lessen that and he'd still be mature in front of most people so they took him seriously but in front of Kaito and friends like Ran he'd be more relaxed.**

**EmeraldGlee - …well the two stories and the crossover f m stories posted after this are KaiShin so... ^^'  
But yeah, I do like KaiShin but family stories are just as good~  
I will eventually go over my stories and redo them for grammar and stuff, well I only have one last week in collage so hopefully I can do it soon.**

Chapter 31

Shinichi glanced up from the newspaper as he heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. Heiji and Hakuba slowly walked in, glancing around before settling on Shinichi,

"Where's Kuroba?" Hakuba asked, somewhat wary when Kaito wasn't in sight  
Shinichi chuckled, "He's gone to return the gem," Shinichi explained, pointing to the breadbin as Heiji glanced around for food, "We always deliver it to someone personally to make sure they are returned to their rightful owners.

Hakuba nodded, then he helped Heiji prepare toast and bacon, chuckling internally at Shinichis cooker. After a while, the three of them where sat in a somewhat awkward silence, eating the small breakfast.

Heiji emptied his mouth, then slowly spoke, "so... Wha' d'ya want us to do now?" He muttered slowly, "I mean, like helping you somehow, lessenin' up on tha chase..."  
"No!" Shinichi said quickly, startling Heiji, "Sorry, I just mean don't go any easier on us," he explained, "Snakebites sharp, most the time. If he suspects even the tinniest amount that you are going soft on us, he'll suspects you know who we are and may use you for much worse than bait."  
Hakuba and Heiji slowly nodded, Heiji rubbing the back of his head where there was a small bump.

Hakuba then stood up, straitening his jacket, "Well Kudo, in light of this I suppose I wont be informing Nakamori," Shinichi smirked at Hakubas cover up of caring, "But I shall be heading home now…"  
Heiji shot up from his seat "Tha's right, I missed my train home!"  
"I think that there's another bullet train due in 10 minuets,"

That's all Shinichi had to say before Heiji shot out the door, clearly something or someone back home was going to be _very _angry with him being so late. Shinichi smirked as he stood up and walked with Hakuba to the front door,  
"So I take it that you will be sending the department a new notice in the next few weeks?"  
Shinichi blinked in confusion as he walked down his front path next to Hakuba "Notice? What on earth are you taking about?"

Hakuba turned to Shinichi wide eyed, then facepalmed as he groaned at Shinichis return to denial "Kudo you are just…"  
Shinichi chukled and leaned on his gates post as Hakuba said a few curses in English then turned down the street.

"Oi Shinichi!"  
Shinichi turned around as he heard a voice call him and smiled kindly "Hey Hakase," He said seeing his inventor neighbour come running up the path. He then frowned when he noticed the worry and confusion that seemed to be mixed into his face "What's wrong?"

Agasa stopper next to Shinichi and seemed to think for a moment on how to ask something. He then sighed "I... Shinichi I think you'll need to see for yourself."  
Confused and more than somewhat worried by his normally cheerful neighbour, Shinichi turned and followed Agasa into his house.

As Shinichi walked in and put his shoes by the front door he noticed that there was a third, smaller set of shoes by the door. Shinichi tilted his head as he turned away, _'Odd... I wonder if Agasa's taking care of a kid for someone,'  
_Shinichi spotted Agasa stood in the living rooms doorway and moved up next to him and looked in as well.

Sat on the couch was a young girl, probably around 7 years old. She had reddish-brown hair and was casting somewhat bored looking grey eyes over a science magazines pages.  
"What's wrong Hakase?" Shinichi asked, the girl looking up at him hearing his voice.

Agasa paused again then turned to the child, "Ai, what are the properties of Neodymium?"  
Shinichi was about to point out that there was no way a child her age would even know what that is when he was interrupted by her blunt, mature sounding voice, "Neodymium is numbered 60, shown by the symbol Nd. It weighs 144.242(3)2 and its density is 7.007. It's melting point is 1289.15 and it's boiling point is 3347."

Shinichi stared with widened eyes then turned to Agasa who nodded to say that what she said was indeed correct. He then paused to think, then he walked over to her. Once in front of her he kneeled down to talk to her face to face, but spoke like he was talking to an equal rather than a child, "I'm Shinichi Kudo, you are?"  
"For now it's Ai Haibara, Kudo-kun."  
Shinichi nodded in a form of greeting before continuing "now, just who are you?"

Ai hesitated a moment, as if wondering if she should tell him anything at all, then she slowly began to talk, "I... I worked for an organisation developing poison. Some things happened and I was held against my will so I took a capsule of my own poison. Due to a... Unexpected side effect I was able to escape from the handcuff and ran away. I collapsed not far from here and the professor here found me and brought me home with him."

Shinichi frowned, it was obvious she was not saying everything, _'Well she said it was due to an unexpected side effect that she was able to slip out of handcuffs, and this speech and knowledge...' _Shinichi grinned, "How old are you?"  
Ai smirked somewhat, "17. I'm impressed Kudo-kun, I wouldn't think a detective half as renowned as you would ever come up with that."  
"Let's just say I'm open minded."

Ai smirked again, seeming to decide to open up more with her information, "The group I ran from are a huge organisation, with hundreds of members in many fields. I know you Kudo-kun not from the news, but from _their_ records." Shinichi stared as Ai continued, no longer smirking "You're on their list for two reasons. One, your _somebody_. They keep track of all famous people and any possible dangers to them and then 'remove' them if they deem it necessary. Two, your father was suspected as being Black Phantom."  
Shinichi took in a short breath and his left shoulder twitched slightly as he felt something like a shooting pain travelled across the scar, something that seemed to become a more frequent thing recently, "And Kaito?"  
Ai paused a moment, "there's a tinny amount about you having a cousin, but last I saw the records weren't detailed."

Shinichi sighed with relief as he stood up. "D-Do you really believe her Shinichi?"  
"Well why wouldn't I?" Shinichi asked curious, "Though not a normal conclusion the evidence is to good enough to dismiss it."  
Ai smirked again "So glad I reach your standards Kudo-kun."

Shinichi carried on ignoring that, "I think she'll be best staying with you until..."  
Agasa shuffled slightly "Well that's the thing. I had planned on leaving for a short while to visit an old friend of mine and I don't think he would want me bribing a child, regardless of her true age, to his lab..."  
Shinichi nodded then turned to Ai, "Is that alright with you Haibara?"  
She picked up the magazine again, "I guess..."

**Yeah random Haibara who is not acting in character as much as she should **

**This stories become like a collection of short stories hasn't it…  
plot ideas? Anyone? 83**


	33. Chapter 32

**YouthfulLily - …stalker -_-**

**Dannichigo – For a short while at least~**

**RoxyConan-Kun – Though I like your plot and I will be taking some ideas from it im not having him turn into Conan, sorry ^^'**

**Shanagi95 – Heh, hope you understand her because I find her REALLY hard to write**

**EmeraldGlee – yup but they wont be called shounen tantei dan/detective boys at first because it was when they formed it with Conan that they were called that but here there is no Conan**

**Chelsej500 – Eheh, sorry for my updates being all over the place ^^'**

**DarkForbidden-Love – Well ran calls Shinichi a mystery-otaku in the detective Conan anime/Manga so I think it applies to any obsession, but im no expert so im probably wrong  
I will have to bring Akako and ran back, that's the problem with making the plot up as I go I sometimes lose parts of the plot **

**WavesWindWhirlpool – 4 years ago in my science lab a boy stuffed some powder into a Bunsen burner to get out of science because 'He was bored with it', the resulting powder smoked a lot and we all ran out the room thinking something was wrong with the gas taps. That's what I was thinking of when I wrote in that part.  
And thanks for the review, glad you like how Shinichi and Kaito interact because I sometimes don't like how it comes out (sometimes I think Shinichi acts too much like kai)**

**mangopudding – due to how the story has come out and what people said the first time I mentioned it, shinchi as of what I am currently saying will not be shrinking**

Chapter 32

"And this is the library. I just keep detective files and my dads book collection but I can move the science based ones up to you room if you want,"  
"If you wish to…"

Shinichi glanced down at the small not-child next to him, to say it was a bit awkward was a huge understatement, she flat out completely unnevered him. She kept sending him hard stares that made it seem like she was analyzing him and the face that it was a Childs face didn't make it the tinniest bit better.  
Shinichi coughed slightly, "Right well, Hakase will have got your stuff together by now"  
Haibara nodded at him and Shinichi quickly left leaving Haibara alone in the huge library.

She sighed then walked over looking at the seemingly endless shelves, seeming higher by her reduced size. She reached out and ran her hands over the books lightly, she could tell that they were much loved as even the ones on the highest shelf she could see didn't have dust on them. She kept walking around until she reached a gap between the sleeves and was stood in front of the large painting of Yusaku.  
_'Looks a lot like Kudo,' _Haibara thought looking over his face, _'This must be Kudos father…'_

"Im ba…Ahh!"  
Haibara spun around to look in the doorway. There stood a boy, looking almost identical to Shinichi but his hair was messier and his eyes a different colour. He was staring at Haibara with a look of confusion, "W…who are you?"  
Haibara stared blankly at him, "Ai Haibara, Kudo-kun has been kind enough to let me stay here while the professors away,"  
_'Kun?' _Kaito raised an eyebrow at the suffix but before he could say anything Shinichi had pushed open the front door,

"Im back. Oh Kai, that was quick,"  
Kaito looked over to Shinichi, he was holding a small bag, "Yeah, and what did you do while I was gone?"  
Shinichi sighed, "Haibara, Kaito. Kaito, Haibara" He said as an introduction before going to the stairs, "Im putting this in the spare room,"  
Haibara followed him, "I'll come, then I'll know where it is,"

Kaito watched them climb the stairs, then once she was out of sight he couldn't help but shiver, _'That's one creepy kid,'_

* * *

After the… 'Introduction' Shinichi had made some food for them then took Kaito into the library where he explained Haibaras situation to Kaito quietly in the library,  
"So, little miss over there is probably from the same group that Snakebites from?" Kaito asked indicating with his head into a back corner of the room where Haibara hat sat herself down and was currently reading a very detailed book on scientific discoveries of the century,  
"Likely, but I haven't asked her up front," Shinichi said also quietly, "I cant exactly question her on it right away,"  
"So what are you going to do?"  
"What I said I would," Shinichi said with a shrug, "I don't think she is lying about her being who she says she is or that she has left _them _so for now she can stay with me. Hopefully she'll choose to tell us things…"

Kaito glanced at her then pulled a face looking away quickly. Shinichi frowned at him slightly, "You don't think she's lying do you?"  
"No," Kaito said nervously, "But she gives me the creeps,"

Shinichi couldn't help but chuckle which made Haibara look up at him with a raised eyebrow, "Something funny Kudo-kun?"  
"Its nothing~" Shinichi said with a small grin, "So, do you have a school or anything,"  
"I had to enrol myself at Teitan Elementary, else I would have stood out,"  
Shinichi raised an eyebrow at that. He doubted Haibara 'engaged' well with the schools version of science, "Bet that's fun,"  
"You wouldn't joke so much if you had to put up with it," Haibara warned, "But the kids there are good, a few 'decided' to make friends with me. They visit Hakase's often now"  
"Oh, so those are the kids I've seen going into Hakase's a few times," Shinichi muttered, more to himself than anyone in particular.

Haibara sighed and stood up, "Well, if that's all im going to go to bed." And with that she left, leaving a still creeped out Kaito staring after her,  
"…I hope that Agasa won't be gone for long," Kaito muttered, "She's _really _creepy,"  
Shinichi rolled his eyes, "Oh behave Kai," He muttered walking over to his dads painting after glancing out the door to watch Haibara climbing the stairs, "I doubt she likes being spoken about like that,"

Kaito pouted playfully as Shinichi gently spun the painting, making sure not to spin it too fast as that makes the gears make loud noises from inside the walls, and then he got up and walked with Shinichi through the painting being sure to close it so the outside still showed Yusaku not Phantom.

"We're going to have to be careful with these," Shinichi muttered as he reached into an inside pocket and placed a pile of Phantoms notes on the table, "I only managed to get these all together from the spare room while I said I was checking if I had a room ready,"  
Kaito chuckled, "Leaving things lying around? Not like you Shin-chan~"  
Shinichi deadpanned him then looked at a doorway that Kaito didn't remember using before, "See that? It leads to the room Haibaras staying in. it's hidden behind a bookshelf. I've started planning in there because this place is seated against signals so bugs can't be planted but it means I can't bring a phone down. If I where to not answer either of my phones someone might get worried and come here looking for me. I had planned on putting them away as soon as we got back but Hakuba and Hattori changed that plan."

Kaito nodded then thought, "What do you think about them? Hei-chan and Haku I mean," Kaito asked, "I mean, I don't think they'll come to our houses to arrest us or anything but…"  
Shinichi frowned for a moment and tried to imagine… if he wasn't phantom and he knew who KID was up against what would he do? "…I think that they'll just chase us harder," Shinichi decided, "By keeping the taskforce close _they _will have less chances to intervene and besides," Shinichi smirked, "I think that they're still annoyed that even when the do try they still can catch us~"  
Kaito grinned back, "Of course, we're the Moonlight Thieves, we're uncatchable~"

* * *

"Hello Haku~"  
Hakuba deadpanned slightly as he looked up at Shinichi who was stood by the school gates. All the other students where mostly gone and the few who where still around were paying him no attention so he was making no effort to pretend to be the cool and serious detective he normally acted like, "What are you doing here Kudo?"

Shinichi grinned as watched Hakuba, leaning on the gate into Edoka high like he belonged there, "Nothing," He said innocently, "Just waiting for Kai~"  
"Got some planning to do?"  
"Yep," Hakuba raised an eyebrow, "Got a magic show on in a small bar~" Then frowned lightly at Shinichi, he should have seen that coming,  
Hakuba sighed and started walking away, "Aoko hit him when he tried to dye my hair from green to blue and he hit the wall so the teachers had him back cleaning it up,"  
Shinichi nodded and Hakuba sighed at how normal he seemed to take it before walking off home, he didn't want to be there when both cousins were together, Kuroba was bad enough on his own.

Shinichi didn't have to wait much longer before Kaito came running out and they started their way home,  
"What about Miss. Scary?" Kaito asked making Shinichi roll his eyes,  
"I gave her her own key. Really kai she's the same age as us!"  
Kaito nodded, "I know I know. But even if she _was _our age I'd still call her Miss Scary,"  
Shinichi paused for a moment, then realised that this was true and left the conversation at that.

After a short while longer Shinichis house came into view and Shinichi gratefully walked up the path to his door opening it with his key, "Im back Haibara!"  
"Shinichi Kudo!"  
"Wow, the teenage detective!"  
"It's really his house!"

Shinichi almost did a double take as three small children ran up to him staring with Haibara smirking behind him,  
"These are my friends from school I told you about. I told them they couldn't go to Hakases because I was staying with you and they wanted to visit,"  
"Your house is really huge!" The girl said starry eyed  
"And so is your fridge!" The larger by added,  
"I bet there's tons of secret passages!"

Shinichi tensed up at what the smaller boy said. The house _did _have lots of hidden entrances and while they were well hidden his dad was somewhat clichéd in where he placed them, such as behind a book shelf, and while adults wouldn't think of looking in those sort of places 3 curious children…

"Lets explore!"  
At the shout from the larger boy the other two 'yayed' in response and they ran off, shinchi quickly taking chase,  
"Hey wait!"


	34. Chapter 33

**WavesWindWhirlpool**** – yeah, I never got the whole 'Hakuba' 'Saguru' thing either…poor Haku/Guru 8{**

**Shadowgin**** – Dangerous for Shinichi mainly~**

**Dannichigo**** – Aye very true~**

**YouthfulLily – XD im debating if I should let them find **_**something…**_

**Chelseaj500**** - and a vey long cliff hanger…sorry if undramatic,**

**nequam-tenshi**** – true but you note the trouble they attracted was around Conan and as Shinichis almost always with Kaito Kaitos luck seems to even it out~**

**Hanyou Mage**** - thank you, hope you don't mind the long stop with the update…**

**ElementistMagicAkua**** - …VERY tempted…I'll have to get around to that…**

**Athina Dark-Angel of Death**** - XD wish I knew how to play D&D…all the people I know who play it are advance in t rules and none can be bothered teaching me  
Anywho, thanks for the review~**

**perfectly flawed woman**** – Heh, as much as I do support it at this moment I want a KaiShin supporter when I started this and I don't want to change it this far into the story…**

**Dainxious**** – XD they probably would given time alone in the house~  
And I think Kaito would, im sure shinchi would run into a burning building if Kai was trapped inside,**

Chapter 33

Shinichi sighed as he fell into the chair while Kaito amused the three kids with some simple tricks and Haibara sat next to them watching. He could not _believe_ how close they were to finding the one in the kitchen behind the fridge,  
_'I swear im going to kill dad when he gets back, why the hall did he want an entrance behind the freaking fridge!'_

"Neh Shinichi-san," Shinichi looked over to the freckled boy, Mitsuhiko if he remembered right, "You're a detective right, how does he do it?"  
Shinichi blinked and looked up to Kaito who was chucking as 5 doves sat on his shoulders and more just kept appearing in his hand, "Why do you ask me?" Shinichi asked with a smile,  
"Because you're a detective, you reveal all lies right?" Ayumi asked tilting her head,

Shinichi pulled a face and sat up, "Yes and no, a detective protects people. If someone lies intending to hurt someone then yes, I would uncover it. But with magic," Shinichi smiled softly and held out his hand producing a pink rose, "Magic brings joy and amazement to people, and ruining that would make me one of the bad guys,"

Ayumi looked at the rose amazed and the other two looked to each other thinking about what was said and being slightly confused, Shinichi chuckled and leaned back again, "To be a detective one of the most important things is not about learning to expose lies, but learning when to expose them,"  
"Couldn't say it better myself~" Kaito said with a wide grin, "I'm so proud of you,"  
"Baro," Shinichi smirked slightly as he threw a pillow at Kaito to which the three kids laughed loudly and even the not-child smirked faintly,

"What time were you meant to be back anyway?" Shinichi asked casting his eyes to an old grandfather clock, which Shinichi remembered with another frown at his dad held another entrance to the base, "Its getting quite late,  
"Ah that's right! Mum said that for dinner I could have eel rice for dinner tonight!"  
Kaito laughed, "Then don't let us keep you, let Shin-chan know before hand when your coming around and I'll try to come down again!  
"We will!"

Shinichi had to hide the urge to thank Kaito as they watched the kids walk down the street, "Will they be ok alone?"  
"Don't worry Shin-chan, its not to late and its not like the roads are abandoned,"

Kaito then looked back to Haibara who was stood next to them watching the kids leaving, "want dinner?"  
Haibara glanced up at him "as long as you are capable of making edible food…"

Kaito frowned lightly at her, then he two of them then walked off into the kitchen as she went back into the library and began pulling out food to make the dinner,  
"This is a bit of a pain," Kaito muttered to Shinichi, "we can hardly plan stuff right now…"

Shinichi nodded, they had decided on a visiting exhibits gem for a target to take place shortly after the last heist, "Well, we can get what we can done...we'll likely have to pull an all nighter or two while she's asleep so she doesn't notice."  
"That's about all we can do really isn't it?"  
"Afraid so," Shinichi said with a nod before continuing with cooking the food, his mind however fixed on the heist to come…

* * *

"Shinichi, stop yawning so much"  
"S-Sorry Ran" Shinichi forced out, hiding another yawn behind his hand "I was up last night practicing something with Kai,"

Ran smiled softly at Shinichi, besides herself Shinichi didn't really have many friends, but he and Kaito were close and it made Ran happy to see that Shinichi would still drop the serious side of himself he wore so as 'People took him seriously' instead of his notably more playful side, "So what was it you wanted to ask?"

Shinichi stifled another yawn and looked back to Ran "Ah, there's a girl im minding for Hakase while he's away but tonight I want to visit Kai and his mum, she said she found some place we that might want us to do small shows. So I was wondering if you'd mind taking care of her tonight?"  
"Tonight? That's a bit short notice…"

"Sorry sorry," _'Well…I planned on leaving her at the house on her own but she got WAY to close to the bookshelf passage for comfort last night…'  
_Ran thought a moment, "Alright…I guess I should come around yours after school and take her then?"  
"You're a life saver Ran!"

* * *

The rest of the day passed normal for Shinichi and Ran and soon the two of them were walking out of the school to Shinichis house conversing lightly until a familiar face came running up to them,  
"Shin-chan! Ran-chan!"

Shinichi looked over and sighed at Kaito with a light smile, "Hey kai…your early,"  
Kaito stopped next to Ran and grinned at them, "Heh, I may have slipped out early to get here the same time you two got out of school,"  
"You shouldn't skip class Kaito-kun," Ran said with a light scold,  
"I know most of the stuff anyway" Kaito said with a casual hand flick, "And besides Aoko lends me notes on lessons I miss,"

Shinichi shook hi head at Ran telling her not to bother trying to change his opinion, "it's a lost cause ran…"  
"Don't be so mean Shinichi," Kaito muttered pouting lightly, "Im sure Ran-chan lens you notes for lessons you miss…"  
"I don't skip my lessons,"

The two of them continued their playful argument, with Ran commenting occasionally until they finally reached Shinichis house.  
"She shouldn't be long," Shinichi said pushing his gates open, "She goes to Teitan elementary so she wont be long,"  
"Ok," Ran said following them in, "I'll jut wait in the library if its ok…"

So in about five minuets when Haibara let herself in she soon found Ran sat on the couch smiling widely as Kaito showed off a large amount of his tricks Shinichi helping him happily,  
"…Im back…"

"Ah, Haibara-Chan," Shinichi said noticing and holding his hand up so that the large amount of odd objects he had been juggling fell into his sleeve and seemed to disappear completely, "Good day in school?"  
Seeing Ran sat there Haibara resisted the urge the glare at Shinichi for talking to her like the child she looked to be instead of talking to her as an equal, "It was ok I guess…"

"Ah this is Ran who I told you about," Shinichi said looking to Ran who nodded to Haibara "She said you'd be able to stay with her tonight"  
Haibara glanced over at Ran, "nice to meet you…"  
"You too," Ra couldn't help but notice the odd mature feeling the 'child' let out, "I hope you don't mind staying with me for a night…"  
Haibara stared for a few more moments then turned away, "Alright, I'll just go grab a set of clothes…"

At this both Shinichi and Kaito relaxed slightly and Haibara walked out, "Thanks a lot Ran, she's actually alright just a bit…"  
"'Mature?' She seems it…"

Shinichi chuckled slightly "Well, guess we can leave her to you then? We really better be going now…"  
"Alright, take care,"  
"When would he ever not~"

Shinichi shared a quick smirk with his cousin, then the pair of them turned and left the library and started the trip to Kaitos house, but they had no intention of meeting with Kaitos mum, they had a whole different show planned


	35. Chapter 34

**Chelseaj500 – my grammars a tad infamous…this chapter will be worse because im putting it up before its been beta-ed I'll be replacing it with a checked version once I get it**

**Lissie Lupin – Hope you like this one too even if its been more than a while….**

**Reirei – and another one after an age, and sorry about the typos.**

**ElementistMagicAkua – if I ever bloomin get on with my other stuff first XD**

**Dannichigo – mp glad to have a review of any length**

**shanagi95 – it was a wee bit of a filler sorry, I'm trying to move it on to a plot now,**

**DayDreaming0f y0u – she knows something's up with the boys not saying how much~**

**Shara Raizel – Eventually I'll get to all that if I had the bloomin energy to write properly like I used to…**

**Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan - ...updating is a pain for me because it's a pain for me to sit and write now I never seem to be in the mindset as what I mainly come out with I delete as its too 'ick'.**

**X – im still here and im sorry it takes so long, as I have said many times in this start**

**Guest – Quite flattered to hear that thanks, heres an update~**

* * *

**This is un beta-ed, I'll be replacing this with a checked one when I can.**

Chapter 34

"Smoke bomb?"  
"Yeah"  
"Gas mask?"  
"Yup"  
"Sleeping gas?"  
"Got it, think that's the lot"

Kaito was placing each object into his jacket as he confirmed to Shinichi they had them making a small pile for Shinichi too, Shinichi was busy re-re-re-RE-checking the map of the art galleries layout until he had it all perfectly memorised.

"Hattori wont be here tonight but Hakubas still coming,"  
"Shame. Still messing with Haku is fun~"

Shinichi chuckled as he folded the map slipping into one of the file holders on the shelf then picking up his stuff. The heist was taking place in Edoka so it was only logical to use the KID base.

"Best head off now, we can make it at a slow walk"  
Kaito nodded pulling on the dark blue hoodie not knocking his wig off as Shinichi pulled on his own simple disguise and the two of them left the house,

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back at Rans house Haibara was rather creatively coming up with as many ways to kill Shinichi as she could while sat on the couch upstairs the detective agency watching some painfully bad children's show which Ran put on for her. Ran at the moment had walked off to get the phone but she was still in the room so Haibara couldn't even flick through the other programs so she chose to try to concentrate on _anything_ else.

"What's wrong Sonoko?"  
_"Ran you have GOT to come here now, you wont believe some of the guards they have here~"  
_

Ran sweatdroped slightly, Sonoko must be at the heist and so she must be talking about the new recruits.  
"Sonoko I cant im minding a child for someone…"  
_"Really?" _Ran could almost hear the pout in Sonoko's voice, _"Is their no way you can come? I mean its actually rather boring alone…hey my dad can get you and the kid in the off limits areas"  
_"I don't think i-"

"Woooah!"

Ran looked up at Haibara who had turned over the channel quickly to watch the news report that was now showing the various art pieces kept in the museum.  
"They all look so coo!"

"…Do you like that sort of thing Ai-chan?"  
"Yeah!~" She said energetically but inside she cringed at the act, _"Please kill me now…"_

Ran thought a moment then turned her attention back to the phone call, "Alright Sonoko we'll be there soon,"  
_"Yes! Hurry up though!~"_

Haibara sighed with relief as Ran closed the phone. It may have greatly damaged her pride but it was well worth it if she got to escape 'The Adventures of Tiggles the Tiger'.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_Right owner to the far left Nakamori arguing with him looks like Hakubas found the smoke bomb in the camera on the pillar Ran and Sonoko talking in the side r-…WHAT IS RAN DOING HERE!"_

Shinichi felt a bubble of panic in his chest as he noticed both Ran and Haibara stood in the room, along with Sonoko who seemed to have found Aoko who had came for support again. But being the Phantom thief he was none of the growing worry showed on his face. He had hopped to keep Haibara away from heists solely because she seemed TOO observant. Hakuba and Heiji knowing was already two more than he wanted.

He moved his eyes away glancing at Kaito who was standing against the opposite wall 'guarding' the window and in the second their eyes caught each one confirmed with the other that they had noticed Haibara. No words where whispered. With the countdown reaching mere seconds it wasn't worth it. The heist would still go on.

The clocks struck the hour and as traditional as it was all the lights shut down. It was rather amusing that the same thing happened each time yet the officers never failed to panic slightly. They never knew what to expect.

Grinning to themselves Shinichi and Kaito ran out each holding something in their hands as they raced around the circle of guards as fast as they could and when they passed each other Kaito passed Shinichi the end he was holding and Shinichi tied it in a strong knot. The move had been made in mere seconds and when the lights came back on they were both stood proudly at the exit with wide grins in their full regalia

"I'm ever so glad you're here Nakamori-keibu, shame your tied up~" KID said with a wide grin. Nakamori and many of the other taskforce members were all tied to a main support pillar by a strong wide band of red and blue ribbon with a tight knot made into a bow at the middle, Hakuba was probably close to the centre judging by the British curses.

"KID you give that back right now!" Nakamori bellowed seeing the necklace held firmly in KIDs hand  
"We will Keibu" Phantom said with his silky voice, "But it shall be in out own time~"

The two thieves then darted out the door grinning as the few officers who had avoided the ribbon first went to untie the rest then scrambled away as Nakamori roared at the to chase the thieves. KID and Phantom raced down the corridor knowing it perfectly taking the shortest route that lead up to the wide open doorway.

"You still go it?" Phantom asked starting to untie the hidden decoys,"  
"Yeah, I dropped a fake that will become a gas cloud in the hallway too~"  
"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

While the two of them bantered they didn't notice the door slowly open the faintest amount behind them, just the right amount for someone to look out of it.

"Well if we get these set off we can make it home in good time," Phantom said kicking the dummies off the roof watching them as they powered themselves through the air,  
"Can we get something to eat on the way home then?"  
"Yeah im hun-GET DOWN,"

To both KIDs and their watchers shock Phantom suddenly barrelled himself full force into KIDs chest knocking him down. There was a odd sound like rushing air and something metal bounced off the pole of the fence,

"He's here," KID said low pulling out a mirror to look around the small vent they were sitting behind, having to almost lye down their hats seeable over it. KID frowned as he looked over at the building across which had one window open then cursed loudly as his hat was shot off

"We're sitting ducks,"  
Phantom nodded slightly and frowned in thought, "We're going to have to run for it, use a smoke bomb for cover and pray we don't get hit,"  
"Hardly a safe plan," Kaito grumbled but he knew they didn't have many choices. He put his hand into his pocket pulling out about 12 smoke bombs and Phantom pulled another 15,

"Lets use 10 heavy ones, officers may come so we're going to have to run for it," Phantom decided as KID pulled out a second spare hat unfolding it,  
"Ready then?"

They both paused a moment to see if there would be more movement then Phantom handed KID 5 of the bombs and with a quick sharp nod threw his to the floor only a second before KID did and the pellets broke letting out a high pile of smoke blocking both the snipers and their own sight. They got up hurrying to the door having remembered a vague idea where it was but KID shouted out as a sharp pain scorched across his lower arm. Phantom caught him then kicked the door open rushing inside before the smoke dispersed and he and KID hurried down KID gripping his left arm tightly as his white suit turned red.

They were quickly gone from the corridor and soon their footsteps faded. Once they had from the small gap between the stairs and the wall where a mop bucket or other cleaning supplies would normally be stashed three figures stood, two of them roughly adult and one short like a child's size. The two taller girls looked at each other in shock at what they say and the smaller girl smirked to herself in an unchild-like way,

"_Well Kudo, looks like its not just me who's hiding things."_


End file.
